LA TRILOGIE DES SAGES, TOME 2 : L'ASCENSION
by Link9
Summary: Suite du T1 / Une guerre sans précédent est sur le point d'éclater, changeant à jamais le monde tel que les sorciers le connaissaient.Les deux camps se préparent à livrer leur dernière bataille. Qui sortira vainqueur de cette guerre ?
1. L'abattement

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Voici le premier chapitre du tome 2, en espérant qu'il vous plaira autant que le premier tome !

Comme d'hab, rien à moi, tout à JKR ! Je ne me fais pas de pognon sur mes histoires !

Un grand merci à Sygui pour son aide, son imagination, sa plume et ses corrections !

Sans trêve de bavardage, voici le chapitre !

* * *

**LA TRILOGIE DES SAGES**

**TOME 2 : L'ASCENSION**

Chapitre 1 : L'abattement

Cassandra Trelawney déglutit bruyamment. Aliénor d'Aquitaine regardait, l'air paniqué, Jacques de Molay. Ce dernier avait joint les mains et semblait prier. Attila attrapa son épée et commença à l'aiguiser. Christophe Colomb ne quittait pas l'écran des yeux et suivait les évènements avec attention.

- Putain… murmura Rose. C'était pas prévu, ça…

Hermione regarda sa fille avec une mine sombre.

- En effet. Pour reprendre une de tes expressions, ils nous ont bien baisés…

- On descend et on leur défonce la gueule, comme dirait Attila, proposa Chaka.

Cassandra secoua la tête.

- Attendons de voir ce que Merlin et Marylin pourront faire, rétorqua Aliénor. Et si rien ne s'améliore, et seulement si, je serai la première à descendre leur lancer des maléfices dont ils n'auront jamais entendu parler…

- Il va falloir intervenir de toute façon, coupa Hermione. L'Alliance Interdite nous prépare un coup tordu.

Rose leva les yeux vers sa mère.

- Voilà ce que je pense : Ah Puch est l'un de leur Haut. Huit ont déjà vécu leur existence terrestre. Le nécromancien doit être le neuvième.

- C'est fort envisageable, marmonna Jacques.

Aliénor se pencha sur la carte du monde et frissonna en caressant du bout des doigts l'Asie.

- Vous sentez cette énergie ? demanda-t-elle en grimaçant.

Les sages se regardèrent, médusés.

- Je pense que le dixième Haut vient d'arriver sur terre… murmura Cassandra.

- Il faut prévenir Merlin et Marylin ! grogna Attila.

- Ils s'en rendront compte, rassure-toi, répondit Christophe Colomb.

Hermione balaya la carte des yeux et son regard s'assombrit.

- Non, le dixième ne vient pas d'arriver. Sa magie vient de s'éveiller… dit-elle froidement.

- Ca veut dire que… commença Chaka.

- Qu'une bataille homérique ne va pas tarder à commencer… coupa Rose.

* * *

Severus regardait sans le voir le cratère qui s'étendait à perte de vue. Hermione était estomaquée, incapable de prononcer un mot. Rose pleurait contre William McGonagall qui refusait de croire que sa tante était morte.

- C'est un vrai cauchemar… Ce n'est pas possible… murmura Rogue.

Ces mots semblèrent tirer Hermione de sa torpeur. Elle attrapa le maître des potions par la robe et le força à se relever.

- Tout est de votre faute ! J'aurai pu la sortir de là ! A cause de vous, elle est morte ! hurla Hermione.

Elle poussa violemment l'ancien directeur de Serpentard qui tituba. Hermione arma son poing pour le mettre dans le visage cireux de son ancien professeur, mais Ginny l'attrapa et la tira en arrière.

- Ca ne sert à rien de se jeter la responsabilité les uns sur les autres… murmura-t-elle, tentant d'apaiser sa femme.

Un bruit retentit derrière eux et tous sursautèrent. Hermione tourna la tête et William McGonagall lâcha un cri de surprise.

- Tout ceci n'est qu'un rêve, j'hallucine… marmonna Rogue en se pinçant le bras.

Deux personnes venaient d'apparaître. Un sorcier assez grand, à la longue barbe blanche, portait une robe couleur bleu nuit qui scintillait de multiples étoiles. Il tenait à la main un long bâton de bois sculpté. Son visage était sérieux, mais un rictus étirait ses fines lèvres. A côté de lui, se trouvait une des plus belles femmes qu'il avait été donné à Rogue de voir. Blonde aux cheveux ondulés, pulpeuse, plutôt petite, mais au visage parfait, les yeux pétillants de malice et au sourire éclatant.

- Salut les enfants ! s'exclama le vieux sorcier.

- Bonsoir mes petits choux… ajouta la femme, d'une voix sensuelle.

Ginny, William et Severus regardaient Hermione. Cette dernière s'avança et serra la main du vieux sorcier.

- Merlin, quel plaisir de te revoir, dit-elle sèchement. Tu n'aurais pas pu venir quelques minutes plus tôt ? ajouta-t-elle avec aigreur.

- Désolée ma poule, mais je viens quand je peux… Bon, tout le monde connaît déjà Marylin, pas besoin de faire les présentations.

- Marylin Monroe ? bégaya Ginny. Mais… elle est morte !

- Oui, bah moi aussi. On va pas en chier une pendule, rétorqua Merlin.

Le premier sage dévisagea un instant Rose, puis lui sourit.

- Voilà enfin notre dixième sage. En espérant que tu seras moins abrutie que ta mère… Enfin, t'as de la chance, Marylin est plus patiente que moi…

- Tu ne gères pas son apprentissage ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils.

Merlin secoua la tête.

- Non, j'ai autre chose à foutre. Je me suis occupé de toi car nous avions une magie similaire. La force brute à l'état pur. Ta fille est quelqu'un de plus fin, donc cette chère Marylin est la femme qu'il lui faut. Sur ce, je vous laisse en bonne compagnie. Je repasserai à l'occasion !

Et sans attendre, il disparut. Marylin observa l'assemblée, et eut un sourire qui réchauffa les cœurs.

- Tout va bien se passer, mes petits loups, rassura la cinquième sage. Mais nous ne pouvons rester ici. Y a-t-il un endroit au calme où nous pourrions nous installer ? Beaucoup de travail nous attend, alors autant nous y mettre. Après une bonne nuit de repos, bien sûr…

- Vous ne croyez pas que je vais me mettre au boulot alors que ma marraine vient de mourir ! s'exclama Rose en essuyant les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

- Je sais bien que tu es triste, mon chaton, dit doucement Monroe. Mais ce n'est pas en te laissant abattre que tu vengeras sa mort…

L'ancienne actrice s'avança en direction de Rose, mais cette dernière recula.

- Vous ne comprenez vraiment rien ! cracha-t-elle.

L'animagus tourna les talons et disparut dans un craquement sonore.

- Et merde ! lâcha William.

- Une idée de où elle a bien pu se rendre ? demanda Ginny.

Hermione ferma les yeux et soupira. Ce n'était pas le moment de péter les plombs. Elle devait retrouver Rose. Mais où pouvait bien être une jeune femme de vingt-deux ans qui venait de perdre, en l'espace de quelques jours, son fiancé et sa marraine ?

Ron Weasley arriva en courant. Il remarqua à peine Marylin Monroe et regarda Hermione.

- Mon père est arrivé, et il veut te voir de suite… haleta-t-il, les mains sur ses jambes.

Alors que l'enchanteresse s'éloignait en compagnie de l'auror, William McGonagall s'approcha de la huitième sage.

- Euh… J'ai une question pour vous, Miss Monroe. Vous vous êtes suicidé ou vous a-t-on assassiné ? demanda doucement le professeur de métamorphose, dans une tentative humoristique désespérée pour chasser les sombres pensées qui occupaient son esprit.

Marylin se tourna vers le professeur de métamorphose et lui fit un clin d'œil.

* * *

Rose tambourinait à la porte depuis près de trois minutes. Epuisée, sur les nerfs, en pleurs, ses coups redoublèrent, martelant la surface boisée. La porte finit par s'ouvrir et Parkinson apparut, vêtue d'une robe de chambre verte en soie.

- Je croyais t'avoir dit que… commença froidement la médicomage.

Voyant l'état de la jeune femme, elle s'interrompit et fit un pas en arrière.

- Bon sang, mais que se passe-t-il ? murmura Pansy.

- Minerva est morte !

C'était un cri déchirant, et l'animagus pleura de plus belle. Parkinson eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac.

- Pardon ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Minerva est morte, Poudlard a été rasé…

Pansy attrapa doucement la dixième sage par le bras et la fit entrer. Elle l'accompagna dans le salon et la laissa s'assoir sur une chaise qu'elle avait tirée de sous la table. La jeune femme était trempée et recouverte d'une poussière grise qui s'était mélangée à la neige fondue.

Pansy s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de la langue de plomb et posa sa main sur la joue glacée de cette dernière.

- Va prendre une douche, je te prépare des vêtements secs. Tes mères savent que tu es ici ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

Rose secoua la tête, les larmes roulant toujours sur ses joues.

- Essaie de te calmer…

Elle aida la jeune sorcière à se lever et l'emmena dans la salle de bain. Elle attrapa un drap de bain, le posa près de Rose et sortit de la pièce, en laissant la porte légèrement entrouverte. La médicomage se dirigea vers la cheminée et lança dans l'âtre une poignée de poudre. Des flammes vertes surgirent de nulle part et Pansy articula le nom de Granger. Quelques minutes plus tard, le visage de l'enchanteresse apparut dans la cheminée.

- Parkinson… Sais-tu où… commença Hermione, inquiète.

- Ta fille est chez moi. Poudlard est…

- Détruit.

- Et McGonagall ?

En voyant le visage bouleversé de l'ancienne Gryffondor, les craintes de Parkinson furent confirmées.

- Je passe prendre Rose si tu… commença la langue de plomb.

- Elle peut rester chez moi, si ça t'arrange, coupa Pansy. Je vais la surveiller cette nuit et lui donner quelque chose pour qu'elle puisse dormir.

- Merci. Faut que j'y aille, cellule de crise chez moi…

- Viens chercher Rose demain quand tu veux. Et si tu as besoin d'aide pour quoi que ce soit…

- En fait, on a besoin d'un endroit assez grand où se cacher quelques temps. Tu as une idée ?

Parkinson réfléchit quelques secondes, puis acquiesça.

- Viens demain. J'ai quelque chose qui pourrait te convenir.

- Merci Pansy.

- De rien… Hermione.

La médicomage coupa la communication et s'affala dans le canapé.

- C'est quoi ce merdier ? marmonna-t-elle.

* * *

Hermione était dans la cuisine. Elle s'était éclipsée pour préparer du café. Ses mains étaient posées sur le plan de travail, et elle pleurait silencieusement. Ses épaules se soulevaient par petits à-coups et son visage était crispé de douleur. Elle entendit la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrir et essuya d'un geste rapide les larmes qui roulaient sur ses joues. Elle attrapa la cafetière et fit mine de s'activer quand elle sentit deux bras s'enrouler autour de ses hanches et un corps se presser contre son dos.

- Je ne voulais pas… murmura doucement Ginny.

- Je sais, rétorqua l'enchanteresse, la voix chevrotante.

La langue de plomb prit une grande inspiration et tenta de contenir les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler à nouveau. Elle se retourna et fit face à sa femme.

- Je suis vraiment désolée… reprit Hermione. Je n'aurais jamais dû. Mais…

Ginny posa son index sur les lèvres de la neuvième sage.

- J'étais jalouse de McGonagall. Du lien qui vous unissait, dont je ne comprenais pas la nature. Et quand j'ai vu ton souvenir…

La voix de la rousse se brisa.

- Cependant, j'aurai dû comprendre. Tu as fait une erreur, et je sais qu'elle ne s'est pas reproduite. Mais il n'y a eu qu'un baiser, tu me le promets ?

- Je n'ai jamais couché avec Minerva… répondit l'enchanteresse. Elle était… un roc pour moi. Elle a toujours été là. Elle… Elle a cru à ma résurrection, elle m'a aidé plus qu'aucun adulte. Aussi bien pendant ma première scolarité que pendant ma deuxième. Elle a toujours été à mon écoute, me prodiguant de bons conseils. Elle m'a aidé à chasser les horcruxes et…

Hermione se remit à pleurer. Ginny la prit dans ses bras et la berça doucement.

- Maintenant qu'elle n'est plus là, comment vais-je faire ? gémit la neuvième sage. Je ne vais pas y arriver…

- Si. Rose est là, moi aussi. Et tu peux compter sur Severus, Bill, William, Ron, Tonks, Harry… Nous allons tous nous battre, et nous allons venger Minerva, je te le promets.

La langue de plomb se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de sa femme et laissa libre court à son chagrin.

* * *

Pansy contemplait la bouteille de vodka qui se vidait inexorablement alors que la nuit avançait. Elle tendit l'oreille et perçut la respiration calme de Rose qui dormait dans sa chambre. La médicomage avala deux comprimés et les fit glisser avec une gorgée d'alcool. Elle s'alluma une cigarette dont elle tira une longue bouffée qu'elle expira lentement en regardant sans le voir vraiment le mur blanc de son salon. Plongée dans des pensées peu réjouissantes, elle avait décidé de se cuiter jusqu'au petit matin. L'explosion de Poudlard avait fait ressurgir les souvenirs de l'attentat dont elle avait été victime, quelques années plus tôt. Elle avait fini son service et avait décidé de rentrer chez elle à pied, profitant du froid revigorant de cette matinée du début d'octobre. Et en passant dans une rue bondée de badauds qui partaient travailler, les bombes avaient explosé.

Elle revoyait encore les images, se remémorait avec précision des sons, des cris de douleur et de désespoir, puis plus rien. Elle se rappelait seulement de son réveil, des jours plus tard, dans un hôpital moldu.

Des flammes vertes apparurent subitement dans sa cheminée, la tirant de sa réflexion. Le visage de Granger apparut dans l'âtre. Elle avait les traits tirés, les yeux bouffis.

- Je te dérange ? demanda-t-elle, lasse.

Pansy leva son verre à moitié bu.

- Tu vois, je m'éclate ! rétorqua la médicomage, ironique. Ta fille dort, si c'est ce que tu voulais savoir…

- Merci.

- Comment se passe ta soirée ?

- Ma nuit, plutôt. Le ministre vient de partir. Severus a investi l'ancienne chambre de Rose, et je l'entends ruminer des plans de torture… Bill a ramené William chez eux. Et Ginny a pris quelque chose pour dormir.

- Et maintenant que tu n'es plus le centre d'attention, tu t'es dit que tu allais emmerder le bon docteur ?

- En fait, j'ai un bon vieux rhum qu'Hugo m'a ramené de son dernier voyage aux Antilles…

- Amène ça… On va se faire des cocktails. Et ne transplane pas, ça risque de réveiller Rose. Passe par le réseau de cheminette.

Hermione acquiesça et coupa la communication. Pansy se leva pour aller chercher un deuxième verre qu'elle posa sur la table basse au moment où l'enchanteresse débarquait dans son salon, une bouteille à la main.

Parkinson la dévisagea avec une légère grimace. La langue de plomb n'avait visiblement pas eu le temps de se changer et ses vêtements étaient recouverts de la même poussière grise que ceux de Rose.

- Si t'es là pour salir mon appartement, tu peux faire demi-tour, miss Super Préfète.

Hermione la regarda un instant avec incompréhension, puis son regard s'éclaira.

- Désolée, j'ai été…

- Laisse tomber, Granger. J'dois bien avoir quelques fringues à ta taille… Ce sera trop serré au niveau des hanches et trop large au niveau des seins mais…

La neuvième sage eut un mince sourire.

- Donne-moi deux minutes. Et ne t'assied nulle part en attendant !

La médicomage se glissa sans bruit dans la chambre, et revint quelques instants plus tard avec des vêtements et une serviette de toilette.

- Va te décrasser pendant que je prépare les cocktails.

- La serviette, je te la pose où, une fois mouillée ? demanda Hermione en récupérant la pile de linge des mains de l'ancienne Serpentard.

- T'embête pas, je la brûlerai dans la cheminée… rétorqua Pansy, acide.

Hermione se mit à rire.

- Merci, ta gentillesse me fait du bien, ironisa-t-elle.

Et elle disparut dans la salle de bain. Quand elle en sortit, une dizaine de minutes plus tard, Pansy avait préparé deux verres et s'était rallumée une cigarette. Hermione s'installa en face de la médicomage et prit le cocktail qu'elle lui tendait.

- A McGonagall… murmura Pansy en levant son verre.

L'enchanteresse trinqua et trempa ses lèvres dans l'alcool.

- Alors Granger, de quoi voulais-tu me parler ? demanda Pansy en s'installant confortablement dans son fauteuil.

- Allons, tu sais très bien, répondit Hermione avec un léger rictus.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Tu voulais savoir pourquoi ta fille s'est précipitée chez moi ?

La médicomage tira une bouffée et souffla lentement.

- Tu dois t'en douter, quand même… finit-elle par dire avec un léger rictus.

Hermione soupira et se massa les temps du bout des doigts.

- Et c'est maintenant que je dois sortir ma baguette pour me défendre ? demanda Parkinson, ironique.

- Absolument pas… Je n'irai pas jusqu'à dire que votre relation me fait plaisir, loin de là, mais elle est libre de ses choix.

- Quelle mère admirable tu fais ! ricana Pansy. Mais nous n'avons pas de relation à proprement parler…

- Mais alors que… commença Hermione.

- Tu ne veux pas le savoir, crois-moi, coupa la médicomage.

L'enchanteresse soupira de nouveau et but d'une traite son verre.

- Et James ? demanda-t-elle.

- Ce n'est pas à moi qui faut le demander… grimaça Pansy.

Parkinson but trois gorgées de son verre et parut contrariée qu'il se vide aussi rapidement.

- La même chose ? demanda l'ancienne Serpentard.

Hermione acquiesça et Pansy lui servit un nouveau cocktail.

- Quel est ton programme pour demain ? questionna la médicomage.

- Ministère, réunions, engueulade, état d'urgence… marmonna l'enchanteresse. Arthur Weasley a décidé d'instaurer un couvre feu et les Aurors patrouilleront toute la nuit dans les rues de Londres.

- Rien que ça ? ironisa Pansy.

- Ce n'est pas tout. Rendez-vous demain à la première heure avec le Premier Ministre moldu… Et je suis conviée, bien évidemment…

- Tu vas devoir lever le pied sur l'alcool… fit remarquer Parkinson.

- Si tu le dis… Et il faut que je m'occupe de mes invités. Nous devons déménager, car Ah Puch sait où nous habitons… C'est vraiment la merde…

La neuvième sage se mordit la lèvre, se forçant à ne pas pleurer. Pansy le remarqua et posa son verre sur la table basse.

- Granger ! Tu vas pas te laisser abattre ! Je t'ai connu plus combattive que ça ! C'est bien toi qui avais répondu « Cause toujours ! » à Tu Sais Qui ?

L'ancienne Gryffondor sourit à ce souvenir. Mais tout de suite, elle pensa à Minerva et sentit comme un coup de poignard dans sa poitrine.

- Tu crois qu'elle aimerait te voir chialer comme une petite merdeuse ? demanda sèchement Pansy. McGonagall était une battante, une écossaise au putain de caractère bien trempé. Elle ne se serait jamais laisser aller comme ça. Alors arrête de pleurnicher !

Hermione releva la tête et foudroya du regard la médicomage. Cette dernière eut un rictus.

- Voilà, c'est bien mieux comme ça ! Maintenant, deux possibilités : soit tu te cuites toute la nuit avec moi et après une potion anti gueule de bois tu vas bosser, ou tu rentres chez toi te faire cajoler par ta petite femme pour être d'attaque demain. Et, avant que tu ne le demandes, l'option « se faire câliner par la jolie médicomage » n'est pas disponible. J'ai pas envie de me faire arracher les yeux par Weasley...

Hermione éclata de rire et donna son verre à Pansy.

- J'ai besoin de me changer les idées. On se finit la bouteille et je rentre chez moi. Ca te va ?

La médicomage acquiesça et servit un nouveau verre à l'ancienne préfète en chef qui se pencha par-dessus la table basse pour le récupérer. Elle plongea son regard dans celui de Pansy et posa sa main sur celle de la médicomage.

- Avant que j'oublie : si tu fais souffrir ma fille, Ginny t'arrache les yeux et moi le cœur. Et je te ferai manger le tout avant ton dernier souffle. Nous sommes d'accord ? dit Hermione de sa voix doucereuse.

- Et pourquoi ne pense-t-on jamais à moi ? Je suis sure que Rosie Chérie finira par briser mon pauvre petit cœur tout tendre…

L'enchanteresse eut un rictus et se recula pour s'adosser dans le canapé. Pansy croisa les jambes et s'alluma une cigarette.

- A d'autres, Parkinson.

- La ferme et bois, Granger ! J'ai déjà trois verres d'avance.

- Pocharde…

- Coincée !

- Cougar.

- Et c'est Miss Je fais du détournement de mineure qui me dit ça ? T'avais officieusement quel âge, quand tu t'es tapée Weasley qui avait… 15 ans ? Attend que je compte… 24 ans ? C'est du propre… ricana Pansy.

Hermione leva les yeux au ciel. Maintenant que Parkinson était au courant de son secret, l'ancienne Serpentard n'allait pas la lâcher.

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! Que pensez-vous de ce premier chapitre ? Juste pour vous dire que le tome 2 en compte 18 !

Une petite review pour l'auteur ?

Bises et passez un bon week-end,

A la semaine prochaine. portez-vous bien d'ici là !

Link9


	2. Le testament

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Voici le deuxième chapitre du tome 2 de la Trilogie des Sages. En espérant que vous passerez un agréable moment, je tiens à vous remercier avant tout pour vos nombreuses reviews ! Merci, merci, merci !

Et comme d'habitude, un grand merci à Sygui pour ses corrections et son aide !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le testament

Rose ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Elle se retourna dans le lit et constata qu'elle était seule. Elle se redressa brusquement, les évènements de la veille lui revenant en mémoire. Elle retomba lourdement sur le matelas et commença à pleurer. Elle avait l'impression que son cœur était pris dans un étau. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit doucement, laissant filtrer un peu de lumière. La jeune femme enfonça sa tête dans l'oreiller, ne souhaitant voir personne.

Elle sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à côté d'elle et une main se posa sur son épaule. L'animagus tressaillit à ce contact. Elle tourna le visage et regarda Pansy qui lui caressait délicatement les cheveux.

- Il faut que tu te lèves… murmura la médicomage. Le petit déjeuner est prêt.

- Je n'ai pas faim… rétorqua Rose.

- Je m'en doute, mais tu ne vas pas rester le ventre vide.

La dixième sage s'assit dans le lit, désorientée, et regarda son aînée. Cette dernière était vêtue du même peignoir que la veille, et elle ne semblait rien avoir en dessous.

- Où as-tu dormi ? demanda la jeune sorcière en essuyant ses larmes.

- Dans mon fauteuil. Tu savais qu'il rediffusait « Un amour de sorcière » sur TVMagique de quatre à six heures du mat'? TVMagique, des programmes pour neurasthéniques…

La médicomage eut un rictus ironique qui fit légèrement sourire Rose. Pansy se leva du lit, s'apprêtant à partir, mais Rose lui attrapa la main pour la retenir.

« Tu sais Rose, on saisit les occasions qui nous ressemblent. »

Les paroles que sa marraine avait prononcées la veille lui revinrent en mémoire. Une chape de plomb s'abattit sur ses épaules. Sa dernière conversation avec sa marraine.

- Pansy… Je suis vraiment désolée pour hier… murmura Rose. Je n'aurai jamais dû…

La médicomage haussa les épaules.

- Il y a des choses plus importantes en ce moment. Je vais avoir besoin de toi ce matin.

- Pour quoi ? demanda la jeune femme.

- On va rendre service à ta mère… répliqua Pansy, énigmatique.

Parkinson voulut s'éloigner mais Rose la retenait toujours par la main. La jeune femme tira doucement vers elle et la médicomage perdit l'équilibre. L'animagus la réceptionna et l'emprisonna dans ses bras. Elle résista à l'envie de lorgner dans le décolleté de son aînée, préférant plonger son regard dans celui de la médicomage.

- Et pour nous ? murmura Rose.

Pansy se dégagea doucement et regarda l'animagus, imperturbable.

- Je croyais que nous étions d'accord. Il n'y a pas de nous. C'est ce que tu voulais, non ?

Rose se mordit la lèvre.

- Ta proposition n'est qu'une réaction classique suite à la mort de McGonagall. Si nous commencions quelque chose, tu le regretterais presque aussitôt. Je ne veux pas être embarquée là-dedans.

La jeune femme se leva pour s'approcher de la médicomage, mais cette dernière fit un pas en arrière.

- Pour le moment, tu n'es pas prête, je ne le suis pas. Donc, tu oublies les galipettes et tu te concentres sur ta mission. Sur ce, nous avons du travail qui nous attend. Va te préparer !

Rose baissa les yeux et acquiesça. Elle se dirigea vers le salon et, sur le trajet, posa brièvement ses lèvres sur celles de Parkinson. Voyant le regard surpris de Pansy, un léger rictus apparut sur le visage de la jeune sorcière.

- Il n'y a pas que toi qui saches voler des baisers…

* * *

Hermione avait les yeux qui se fermaient. Seuls les quelques coups de pied que Tonks lui assénait discrètement sous la table la maintenaient éveillée.

- Miss Granger, pourriez-vous nous expliquer concrètement ce qui s'est passé hier soir ? demanda Arthur Weasley d'une voix lasse.

A côté du ministre de la magie, le Premier Ministre moldu était mort d'inquiétude. Hermione se racla la gorge et reprit son récit.

- Ah Puch, le nécromancien, a sorti de leurs tombes Voldemort, Grindelwald et Dumbledore. Ces derniers sont rentrés de force à Poudlard. Heureusement, la directrice McGonagall…

Elle s'arrêta un court instant, prenant une grande inspiration pour refouler les larmes qui menaçaient de couler.

- La directrice McGonagall a fait évacuer le collège rapidement. Elle a ensuite enfermé, avec l'aide de Grindelwald, Dumbledore et Voldemort dans la grande salle et les a affrontés. Le reste n'est que conjectures… Tout ce que nous savons, c'est que la bataille fut violente. Poudlard a été entièrement détruit et aucun des combattants n'a survécu.

Arthur Weasley, déjà très pâle, blêmit encore plus.

- De ce que j'ai compris, les trois sorciers dont vous venez de nous parler étaient très puissants, commença le Premier Ministre moldu. Comment une directrice de collège avait-elle une chance face à eux ?

- Minerva McGonagall était la sorcière la plus brillante de son époque, répondit rapidement Tonks, voyant que l'enchanteresse était sur le point d'exploser de colère.

- Donc, quelle chance nous reste-t-il de vaincre ce… nécromancien ? demanda le Premier Ministre.

- Nous avons la chance de compter Miss Granger avec nous. C'est une enchanteresse, le plus haut niveau de distinction chez les sorciers, expliqua Arthur.

- Mais alors, pourquoi n'a-t-elle pas aidé cette McGonagall, puisqu'elle se trouvait sur place ? insista le Premier Ministre.

Hermione se leva brusquement et quitta la salle d'un pas vif. Elle claqua violemment la porte et s'éloigna à grandes enjambées.

- Hermione ! Attend-moi ! s'exclama Tonks derrière elle.

La neuvième sage s'arrêta et serra les poings de rage et de frustration.

- C'est un moldu, il ne comprend pas grand-chose… dit doucement l'Auror.

- Non, il a parfaitement raison, siffla Hermione entre ses dents. Si j'étais intervenue, Minerva serait encore en vie.

- Nous ne pouvons pas savoir…

Tonks posa sa main sur l'épaule de son amie en un geste apaisant. Hermione se dégagea brusquement et donna un coup de poing dans un mur.

- Bien sûr que si ! Je n'aurais fait qu'une bouchée d'eux ! A quoi me servent ma puissance et mes connaissances ? Je suis enchanteresse, magnifique ! Même pas fichue de sauver Minerva !

Les larmes se remirent à couler sur ses joues.

- Je te jure que je vais l'avoir, cet infâme salaud. Et je vais prendre mon temps pour le tuer. Ce sera long, douloureux et il me suppliera jusqu'à ce que je l'achève… dit froidement la neuvième sage.

Une personne apparut devant les deux sorcières et toutes deux sursautèrent.

- Merlin ! Vous pourriez prévenir ! s'exclama sèchement Hermione.

- Désolée Chérie… J't'enverrai un mémo, la prochaine fois, rétorqua Merlin avec un rictus. Bon, c'est pas tout ça mes grosses, mais faut qu'on parle.

Avant que l'enchanteresse n'ait le temps de répliquer quoi que ce soit, le vieux sorcier avait fait disparaître les deux sorcières avec lui.

* * *

- On est où ? demanda Rose à Parkinson.

Les deux sorcières étaient devant une immense demeure, de cinq étages. On aurait dit un château de l'époque de la Renaissance. Le bâtiment central était encadré de deux ailes. La jeune femme balaya le parc des yeux et n'en voyait pas la lisière.

- Mes ancêtres ont eu la bonne idée de faire fortune, et pas forcément de manière légale. Leur fric est passé dans cette bâtisse…

- Cette bâtisse ? hoqueta Rose.

- Ouais… Et comme ta mère cherche un endroit où squatter le temps qu'Ah Puch repasse de vie à trépas, je pense que ça pourrait être le lieu idéal pour rapatrier toute sa bande de bras cassés.

Pansy se dirigea rapidement vers la porte d'entrée qui était constituée de deux lourds battants. Elle tira sa baguette et marmonna quelques sorts. Un des battants s'ouvrit dans un grondement spectral et la médicomage eut une grimace.

- Faudrait huiler ces putains de portes…

Rose acquiesça et les deux sorcières pénétrèrent dans la demeure Parkinson. Elles s'avancèrent dans un hall important qui rappelait vaguement celui de Poudlard.

- Et c'est à toi ? murmura Rose, impressionnée.

- C'était à ma tante il y a encore deux ans. Comme cette punaise n'a jamais réussi à se marier, j'en ai hérité à sa mort. Elle était tellement venimeuse qu'elle a dû crever en se mordant la langue…

L'animagus s'approcha d'un escalier en bois sculpté et remarqua qu'il n'y avait pas un grain de poussière.

- Qui fait le ménage ici ?

- Les elfes de maison, pardi ! Il y a tout le confort moderne… plaisanta Pansy.

- Des elfes de maison ? répéta Rose, horrifiée.

- Ca va, ne me dis pas que tu t'inquiètes du sort de ces créatures ?

Voyant l'air réprobateur de la jeune sorcière, Pansy soupira, exaspérée.

- Je passe ici une fois par mois pour voir si tout va bien. Ils savent où me trouver le reste du temps. Ils sont nourris, logés, blanchis, je ne les bats pas et ils ont même le droit à une semaine de vacances par an… Alors, au lieu de faire ta vierge effarouchée, viens m'aider à mettre la main sur le plan de cette baraque qu'on prévoit un minimum d'organisation pour ce soir…

Rose suivit la médicomage dans le dédale de couloirs pour finalement entrer dans une vaste pièce aménagée en bureau. Elle se dirigea vers une commode et fouilla dans les tiroirs pour enfin tomber sur plusieurs parchemins roulés et entourés d'un ruban vert et argent.

Elle les déplia sur le bureau et observa les quatre feuilles.

- Ok, j'vois à peu près ce qu'on va pouvoir faire… marmonna Pansy en passant une main dans ses cheveux. Mais avant toute chose, réservons-nous les meilleures chambres.

Rose attrapa Pansy par les hanches, la fit pivoter et la bloqua contre le bureau.

- Les meilleures chambres, ou la meilleure chambre… murmura la jeune femme.

La médicomage haussa un sourcil et toussa « Potter » avec une grimace.

- James, j'en fais mon affaire… répliqua l'animagus d'une voix rauque.

La langue de plomb effleura du bout des doigts la joue de son aînée qui frémit légèrement.

- Tu me désires… souffla Rose.

- Oui, très bonne déduction, Docteur Watson, ironisa Pansy en la fixant intensément.

Elle soupira et se dégagea néanmoins doucement.

- Nous avons beaucoup de choses à faire aujourd'hui. Il faut récupérer les affaires chez toi, les emmener ici et en faire de même pour moi. Et ensuite, choper Miss Super Préfète pour voir qui vient squatter mon humble demeure.

- On a bien un peu de temps devant nous… insista Rose.

- Comme tu as dû le remarquer, je ne fais rien dans la précipitation. J'aime prendre mon temps, répliqua sèchement Pansy.

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel et enfonça ses mains dans les poches de son pantalon. Alors qu'elle observait la médicomage quitter la pièce en emportant les plans du manoir -devrait-elle dire château- Parkinson, son regard glissa sur les hanches qui se mouvaient avec grâce devant elle. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Tu comptes prendre racine ? s'exclama Pansy du couloir. Bouges ton ptit cul, Rosie chérie !

* * *

William McGonagall tourna la clé dans la serrure et poussa la porte. Cette dernière s'ouvrit en grinçant et le professeur de métamorphose eut une grimace. Il pénétra dans un petit salon meublé avec goût et soupira en voyant la couche de poussière accumulée sur les meubles.

Dans un silence presque religieux, il fit quelques pas à l'intérieur et regarda autour de lui. Il eut l'impression qu'une chape de plomb s'abattait sur sa cage thoracique. L'animagus soupira douloureusement et se dirigea vers une armoire dont il ouvrit les battants. Tout en sortant une pile de parchemin, les souvenirs affluèrent et il prit une grande inspiration. La dernière fois qu'il était venu dans cet appartement d'Edimbourg, il y avait plusieurs années de cela, sa tante l'avait invité pour l'embaucher comme professeur et le recruter pour l'Ordre du Phénix.

« _William regardait sa tante en souriant. Ca l'avait toujours amusé de la voir manger avec des baguettes. Quand il avait reçu l'invitation, la veille, il avait répondu par retour de hibou qu'il s'occupait du dîner. Il avait acheté deux trois trucs chez le chinois du bas de la rue, et regardait avec émerveillement sa tante manier à la perfection les deux bouts de bois._

_- Franchement, je t'admire. Tu dois manger asiatique deux fois par décennie, et pourtant tu utilises ces trucs comme si tu le faisais tous les jours… avait-il dit alors que sa bouchée aux crevettes faisait un vol plané au-dessus de la table._

_La directrice de Poudlard avait rattrapé le crustacé avec ses baguettes avant qu'il ne touche la table._

_- Et ça, c'est encore plus bluffant… murmura William, impressionné._

_- J'étais une bonne attrapeuse, se contenta de répondre Minerva avec un de ses rares sourires._

_William s'étira et attrapa sa bouteille de bière chinoise pour en boire une gorgée au goulot._

_- Quel est le motif de ma présence ici ? finit-il par demander._

_- N'ai-je pas le droit de passer un dîner sympathique avec mon adorable neveu ? ironisa Minerva._

_- Je te connais. Et je lis les journaux. Dumbledore est mort l'année dernière, Ombrage a foutu un sacré merdier dans ton collège, c'est d'ailleurs étonnant qu'elle soit toujours en vie, et quelques-uns de tes élèves ont affronté Tu Sais Qui et ses Troupes au ministère. Et deux semaines après, alors qu'on ne s'est pas vu pendant deux ans, tu me contactes. Alors ?_

_- Déjà, tu vas me faire le plaisir de prononcer son nom… commença Minerva._

_- De qui on parle ? grimaça William._

_- Ne me dit pas que tu as peur, répondit la directrice de Poudlard, sarcastique. _

_- Tu me connais, rétorqua William, vexé. Voldemort ne me fait pas peur. C'est juste que je me plie à la mode du surnom à la con…_

_- Langage, William ! grogna Minerva. J'ai besoin de toi en tant que professeur de métamorphose. Tu t'ennuies toujours au service de détection des abus magiques ?_

_- Pas qu'un peu !_

_Il réfléchit quelques instants, puis son regard s'illumina._

_- Si tu m'appelles, c'est que c'est vraiment le bordel, et qu'il va y avoir plein d'action. Je marche !_

_- As-tu déjà entendu parler de l'Ordre du Phénix ? demanda Minerva en baissant la voix._

_- Ce n'est pas une sorte de milice secrète, ou un truc du genre ? Un vieux poivrot en discutait avec le barman de la Tête de Sanglier. De ça et d'une fameuse Miss Granger qui aurait foutu une raclée à Voldemort._

_- Les nouvelles vont vite, grimaça Minerva. _

_- J'ai hâte que tu me la présentes ! ricana William._

_Le visage de la directrice s'assombrit et le jeune homme fronça les sourcils._

_- Ne t'avise pas de jouer avec elle. Hermione a suffisamment à gérer._

_- Ah, c'est Hermione… Bon, sans rire. L'ordre du Phénix et Poudlard, ok. Mais je suis sûr que tu connais plein d'autres têtes brûlées capables de se jeter dans la gueule du loup. Pourquoi moi précisément ?_

_Minerva repoussa sa boîte en carton de riz cantonnais et se saisit de sa tasse de thé. Son regard se perdit un instant pour plonger ensuite dans celui de son neveu. _

_- Nous sommes en guerre, et il y aura des victimes. Je pense être bien placée sur la liste des gens à abattre. Et si je dois disparaître, je veux que tu prennes le relais._

_William s'étouffa avec sa gorgée de bière._

_- Enfin Minerva… Celui qui te tuera n'est pas né !_

_- William ! Je ne plaisante pas. Tu sais ce que signifie d'être un McGonagall ! Tu connais la devise de la famille ! _

_Le jeune homme baissa les yeux et hocha la tête._

_- Oui ma tante…_

_- Tant que je suis en vie, profite de la tienne. Mais tiens-toi prêt. »_

William écrasa une larme et déplia le testament de sa tante. Il devait prendre la relève et se sentait prêt.

- Notre pouvoir au service du monde sorcier… murmura-t-il en déchiffrant les premières lignes du document.

L'écriture était fine, régulière, élégante. Il caressa le parchemin du bout des doigts.

« _Testament de Minerva McGonagall, daté du 2 juillet 1994,_

_A William McGonagall qui trouvera ce document je lègue tous mes biens. Je sais qu'il en fera bon usage et qu'il n'hésitera pas à distribuer ce dont ils n'ont pas besoin._

_Si une personne partage ma vie au moment de mon décès, j'aimerai qu'elle reçoive ma baguette. »_

William ferma les yeux et déglutit bruyamment. Que pourra-t-il trouver à donner à Severus ?

« _A Miss Granger, j'offre ma pensine. Je la mets à jour une fois par mois. J'espère qu'elle trouvera la force de continuer son combat._

_Je ne veux pas d'enterrement, pas de tombe, pas de mausolée orné de fleurs. Brûlez mon corps et répandez les cendres sur le lac de Poudlard. Réunissez-vous et buvez un verre de scotch en mon honneur. Vous trouverez les bouteilles dans le cellier de cet appartement._

_Bon courage à vous tous,_

_Minerva McGonagall _

_Notre pouvoir au service du monde sorcier»_

William leva les yeux du manuscrit. Son regard était froid, dur, déterminé. Il roula le parchemin qu'il fourra dans sa poche et se dirigea prestement vers la cheminée du salon. Il jeta une poignée de poudre dans l'âtre et s'agenouilla.

- Hermione Granger ! appela-t-il d'une voix éraillée.

Quelques instants plus tard, le visage de Ginny apparut dans les flammes. Cette dernière avait l'air épuisé.

- Salut belle-frangine… murmura William.

- Bonjour… bailla la rousse. Que puis-je pour toi ?

- Severus est-il là ? demanda le professeur de métamorphose.

Ginny se tut quelques instants et tendit l'oreille.

- J'entends du bruit venant de la chambre de Rose…

- Tu peux lui demander de prendre le réseau de cheminette ? J'ai besoin de lui…

- Laisse-moi le temps de le prévenir.

William acquiesça.

- Qu'il fasse vite, je ne compte pas m'éterniser ici longtemps… murmura-t-il sombrement.

Le professeur de métamorphose s'éloigna de l'âtre et commença à ranger les affaires de sa tante. Il trouva les bouteilles de whiskey qu'il mit dans un carton, déterra la pensine et quelques photos dans le tiroir d'un placard.

Alors que Severus mettait un pied dans l'appartement, il eut l'impression de recevoir un coup de poing dans l'estomac. Il ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver dans l'appartement de la directrice de Poudlard.

- J'ai trouvé le testament de Minerva, dit doucement William. Prenez ce que vous voulez… ajouta-t-il en désignant d'un geste ample le salon.

- Ce que je veux ? demanda froidement Rogue. Prendre la vie de celui qui l'a assassinée, c'est tout ce que je désire…

* * *

Hermione réapparut dans son salon. Elle chancela un instant mais Merlin la tenait fermement, l'empêchant de tomber. Tonks regardait avec incrédulité le vieux sorcier.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- Merlin l'enchanteur, enchanté ! Bref, trêve de parlotte, on est dans la fiente de dragon jusqu'au cou ! s'exclama Merlin.

Des bruits vinrent de l'escalier et Ginny en sauta les dernières marches.

- Que se passe… commença-t-elle.

Une personne apparut à quelques centimètres d'elle et la rousse étouffa un cri de surprise.

- Bonjour mes chatons, dit doucement Marylin. Je crois que nous avons un problème.

- C'est ce que je leur disais, grogna Merlin. Allumez la télé, les filles, et vous comprendrez…

Ginny se saisit de la télécommande et choisit la chaîne d'informations. Des images de maisons en flammes envahirent l'écran et la voix de la présentatrice résonnait légèrement hystérique.

- Après la Grande Bretagne, le Japon est en proie à une vague d'attaque. C'est le troisième village sorcier incendié depuis le début de la journée. Nous ne savons pas encore qui est le responsable de cette abomination. Tout ce que nous pouvons dire actuellement, c'est qu'il ne reste aucun survivant.

Choquée, la rousse éteignit le poste et se retourna vers Merlin.

- Personnellement, la condition sorcière au Japon, j'me la taille en biseau. Mais avant que vous ne posiez la question, je vais vous expliquer avec des mots simples, murmura gravement le vieux sorcier. Ah Puch s'est trouvé un pote de biture…

* * *

La suite vendredi prochain ! En espérant que ça vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser vos remarques et/ou commentaires !

Bises et passez un bon week-end,

Link9


	3. Retour à Avalon

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Aujourd'hui, journée exceptionnelle : c'est mon ANNIVERSAIRE ! 28 ans et presque toutes mes dents, agrémentés de cheveux blancs ! mdr

Bref, un grand merci à Sygui, qui est comme à son habitude parfaite don son rôle de béta !

Sans plus tarder, voilà le nouveau chap !

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : Retour à Avalon**

Adhira Weasley posa une carte devant elle et fronça les sourcils. Elle dégagea une mèche de cheveux noirs qui barrait son front et tira une nouvelle carte du jeu de tarot posé sur la table. Elle retourna la carte et l'aligna avec les autres. Elle saisit sans le voir son verre et but une longue gorgée de son lassi à la menthe.

- Un problème ma chérie ? demanda Padma en s'approchant de sa fille.

- Regarde et dis moi ce que tu en penses… murmura la jeune sorcière en désignant les cartes étalées sur la table de la cuisine.

Padma jeta un coup d'œil par-dessus l'épaule de l'ancienne Serdaigle et sursauta.

- Je peux ? demanda-t-elle.

Adhira acquiesça et laissa sa place à sa mère. Cette dernière se saisit du jeu et en sortit deux cartes. Elle les regarda longuement et soupira. Elle décrocha la chaîne en or autour de son cou et y glissa son alliance.

- Le pendule ? demanda Adhira.

- J'ai besoin de réponses précises… murmura Padma.

- En attendant, je vais préparer les valises pour tout le monde, marmonna la jeune sorcière.

- Tu fais bien, répliqua distraitement sa mère. On viendra nous chercher… en fin d'après midi…

Le pendule oscillait au-dessus de la main droite de Padma et cette dernière ferma les yeux quelques instants.

- Je vais t'aider. Nous ne reviendrons pas avant longtemps dans cette maison. Tu peux prévenir ton père le temps que je sorte les valises ?

* * *

- Non,Rose, tu ne peux pas emporter ta moto ! s'exclama sèchement Pansy.

- Et pourquoi donc ? Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? J'la mets dans la grange de ta bicoque et on n'en parle plus ! rétorqua sèchement l'animagus en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

Parkinson prit l'arête de son nez entre son pouce et son index et soupira bruyamment.

- Ok, prends-la, mais je ne vois vraiment pas à quoi elle pourra te servir ! rétorqua la médicomage, agacée.

Rose tapa du bout de sa baguette les quelques valises entreposées dans le salon qui disparurent dans l'instant.

- Maintenant que tu es enfin prête, on va pouvoir s'occuper de mes affaires… commença la médicomage.

- Je te propose d'aller chez toi en moto. Y'en a pour un petit quart d'heure.

- Je ne monterai jamais sur cette machine, rétorqua sèchement Parkinson.

La jeune femme s'approcha de son aînée, affichant un regard prédateur. La médicomage recula jusqu'à se retrouver dos au mur.

- Tu es sure que tu ne veux pas tenter l'expérience ? murmura Rose. Il suffit de te serrer contre moi…

L'animagus allait se coller contre Parkinson quand le téléphone de l'appartement sonna. Rose lâcha un juron mais alla répondre.

- Ouais ? grogna-t-elle en décrochant le combiné.

Elle observait du coin de l'œil Pansy qui venait de sortir un paquet de cigarettes de sa poche. Elle en alluma une et tira une longue bouffée.

- Salut m'man… Ouais… Oui, on est chez moi, sinon j'aurais pas décroché ! … La Doc t'a trouvé un cabanon de jardin qui pourrait faire l'affaire… Oui, j'lui dis ! … Dans combien de temps ? Ok, ça marche. A tout à l'heure, m'man.

Rose raccrocha et fronça les sourcils alors que la médicomage avalait deux comprimés de vicodine.

- Un jour, il faudra vraiment que tu me dises à quoi te sert cette saloperie… dit sèchement l'ancienne préfète en chef.

Pansy eut un sourire énigmatique qui énerva légèrement la jeune sorcière.

- Que voulait ta mère ?

- Elle passe chez toi dans deux heures…

- Faut qu'on se dépêche, j'ai tout un appart à ranger.

Et avant que Rose ne puisse ajouter quoi que ce soit, Pansy avait transplané. L'animagus soupira, attrapa ses clés de moto et son casque, et quitta son appartement.

* * *

Hermione avait fermé les yeux et un pli soucieux barrait son front. Rose la regardait tout en martelant la table en bois du bout des doigts.

- Bon, on fait quoi ? grogna la dixième sage.

- On faiblit ? On phéromone ? On fellation ? demanda une voix derrière elle.

- C'est gracieux, Merlin ! répliqua Aliénor, amusée.

La neuvième sage ouvrit les yeux et croisa le regard imperturbable du premier sage qui venait d'entrer précipitamment dans la salle du conseil des sages.

- Je pense que les ennuis ne font que commencer… murmura Rose.

- Sur ce point là, nous sommes d'accord, chérie, répondit Merlin.

- Jacques, peux-tu prendre la relève de Merlin ? Il va avoir du travail… commença Hermione.

- Avec ton toi abruti, finit le vieux sorcier.

- Et dis à Marylin que le temps presse. L'entraînement d'enchanteresse attendra pour « moi », ajouta Rose. Il faut parer au plus pressé, il n'y a pas de temps à perdre…

Le vieux sorcier regarda la dixième sage et ils eurent un instant de parfaite compréhension.

- Je vois où tu veux en venir. Et Marylin est effectivement la personne la plus qualifiée pour mettre ton double sur les rails. Je la préviens de suite.

Jacques de Molay se leva, salua d'un signe de tête l'assemblée des sages et quitta la salle d'un pas raide.

- L'est sympa le gars, mais il faudrait lui retirer le balai qu'il a dans le cul… finit par dire Merlin une fois l'ancien maître de l'Ordre des Templiers parti.

- Si nous remarquons d'autres anomalies, nous te préviendrons, murmura Hermione.

Le premier sage jeta un regard entendu à la neuvième et dixième sage, puis sortit de la pièce à son tour

* * *

Hermione contemplait, imperturbable, la demeure de Parkinson. Pansy fumait à ses côtés, un léger sourire hautain étirant ses lèvres.

- Alors Granger, ça te convient ? demanda la médicomage.

- Si tu n'as rien de mieux, on fera avec… ironisa l'enchanteresse. J'espère que les principaux sorts de protections sont en place ?

- Tu me prends pour qui, Granger ? Mais je suis sure que ta paranoïa va te pousser à en installer d'autres…

Hermione recula de deux pas et leva la main, paume vers le ciel. Les pierres de la demeure s'illuminèrent un court instant d'une lumière blanche et bleue.

- Rappelle-moi de t'appeler pour organiser ma prochaine soirée… plaisanta Pansy.

La neuvième sage haussa un sourcil mais finit par esquisser un sourire.

- Reste le sortilège de fidelitas… murmura cette dernière.

Rose, qui observait l'étendu du parc, sentit les regards des deux sorcières sur elle. Elle tourna légèrement la tête et les observa, étonnée.

- J'ai raté un truc ? demanda la jeune femme.

- Tu seras le Gardien du Secret, répondit Hermione.

Deux personnes apparurent à ce moment précis et Rose sursauta. Hermione soupira en reconnaissant Merlin et Marylin tandis que Pansy jeta un regard appréciateur à l'ancienne actrice.

- Belle vue… fit la médicomage en louchant légèrement dans le décolleté de la huitième sage.

Rose lui jeta un regard courroucé que Pansy ignora superbement.

- Bonjour mes chéries. Heureuse de vous trouver en forme… susurra Marylin.

- Et je fais partie des chéries ? demanda Parkinson avec un sourire enjôleur.

L'animagus sentit une colère froide l'envahir. Elle était à deux doigts de mettre une gifle à la médicomage.

- Bon les deux grosses, on vous embarque pour Avalon, coupa Merlin. Plein de boulot, et avec les trois neurones que vous vous partagez, on n'est pas rendu. Au fait, qui a la garde de l'embryon de cerveau, cette semaine ?

La médicomage éclata de rire.

- Celle-là, j'vous la pique… N'empêche, je fais quoi avec tous les manouches qui vont débarquer ? demanda Pansy.

- Et bien, tu te conduits en parfaite maîtresse de maison. Tu devrais pouvoir y arriver ou tu veux que je t'offre un manuel de savoir vivre ? demanda Hermione, ironique.

- T'inquiète pas Granger, j't'ai installé une meule de foin dans la grange, t'y seras bien… répliqua la médicomage, acide.

Marylin et Merlin échangèrent un regard, puis se saisirent des deux Granger pour les faire disparaître. Pansy s'alluma une clope et soupira.

- Et je fais comment pour le sortilège fidelitas, bordel ? s'exclama-t-elle.

Un craquement sonore retentit derrière elle et elle se retourna, exaspérée. William McGonagall, Bill Weasley et Severus Rogue se tenaient devant elle.

- Salut Parkinson… Besoin d'un coup de main ? demanda William, avec un léger sourire.

- Quelqu'un serait-il assez fou pour être le Gardien du Secret de cette baraque ? répliqua la médicomage, blasée.

- Je m'en occupe, grogna abruptement Rogue.

Pansy tira longuement sur sa cigarette, regarda pensivement le maître des potions, puis souffla la fumée.

- Ca me va. Si vous pouvez vous magnez de lancer le sortilège, j'ai passé une nuit blanche à me cuiter, et j'voudrais bien pioncer…

* * *

Hermione reconnut sans mal l'île sur laquelle elle avait passé quelques jours il y avait quinze ans. Rien n'avait changé. Au loin se dessinait la forge de Culann, et le climat était toujours tempéré. A croire qu'un sort avait été lancé sur Avalon.

- On est où ? demanda Rose, d'une voix légèrement aigue.

- Les questions connes, c'est génétique chez vous ? demanda Merlin, acide. Bref, magnez-vous un peu la chatte, le père Culann va avoir du boulot.

- Culann ? répéta la jeune femme.

- C'est bien, tu fais le perroquet comme ta mère !

- Merlin, la pauvre petite est affolée, répliqua doucement Marylin.

- J'ai pas besoin de vous pour envoyer bouler ce vieux machin ! rétorqua sèchement Rose.

L'ancienne actrice lui fit un sourire éblouissant et l'animagus se renfrogna.

- Bon, on se bouge ? Y'a de la route ! grogna Merlin.

- T'avais qu'à nous faire apparaître plus près, le retraité… rétorqua Rose sur le même ton.

Les deux sages commencèrent à s'engueuler copieusement. Hermione leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit d'avancer en direction de la forge, en compagnie de Marylin.

- Je pense que Merlin s'est enfin trouvé un adversaire à sa hauteur… fit remarquer l'ancienne actrice à la langue de plomb.

- Ca, c'est l'éducation de William McGonagall… Je n'ai jamais été aussi grossière ! soupira Hermione.

Le groupe marcha pendant près d'une demi-heure. Merlin et Rose coupaient le silence qui s'était installé par quelques injures bien placées et Hermione sentait le mal de tête arriver. Marylin, quant à elle, s'amusait à chanter ses plus grands succès, son préféré étant Diamonds are a girl's best friend.

Ils finirent par arriver au pied de la forge et Culann les attendait, buvant une bière dans une immense chope. Si Rose fut impressionnée par la taille du forgeron, elle ne le montra pas.

- Bonjour tout le monde ! Marylin, toujours aussi belle… Et voilà notre dernière Sage ! s'exclama le géant. Il était temps. Alors, qu'est-ce que ce sera pour cette petite demoiselle ?

Culann se leva et s'approcha d'un pas lourd de l'animagus. Il posa sa grande main sur la tête de la sorcière et réfléchit un long moment.

- Hmmm… Ouais, ça a l'air d'être ça… Un arc pour la petite dame !

Il ôta sa main et Rose passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- J'en ai pour deux-trois jours. Faut que je trouve le bon bois, que je taille l'arc et les flèches… Amusez-vous bien en attendant.

Il entra dans sa forge et en ressortit presque aussitôt avec une hache.

- A plus tard ! Et Merlin, sois sage, les embêtes pas trop… avertit Culann.

- Tu plaisantes ? Avec ces deux-là, c'est trop tentant ! ricana le premier sage.

Le forgeron s'éloigna à grandes enjambées et Marylin se tourna vers son élève.

- Très chère, je vais m'occuper de ton apprentissage accéléré. Mais, en attendant ton arme de sage, Merlin, ta mère et moi allons t'enseigner quelques basiques du combat… dit-elle d'une voix douce.

- De quel genre ? demanda sèchement Rose.

Merlin écarta un pan de sa cape et en sortit un long bâton de bois.

- J'vais mettre une dérouillée à ta mère, ça te donnera une idée.

Hermione soupira et ôta d'un geste souple sa veste en cuir.

- Tricheur, je n'ai même pas mon katana… dit-elle, amusée.

Marylin ferma les yeux un instant, puis claqua des doigts. La lame d'Hermione apparut aux pieds de cette dernière.

- Ca sera bien plus équitable, ajouta l'ancienne actrice.

Monroe fit apparaître deux chaises et en désigna une à Rose.

- Si tu as la moindre question, n'hésite pas. Ces deux-là vont enchaîner les sorts sans temps mort…

Rose acquiesça, impatiente de voir sa mère face à un adversaire à sa hauteur.

- Allez m'man, défonce-le ! s'exclama-t-elle, les mains en porte-voix.

- Dans tes rêves, merdeuse, répliqua Merlin. Dans deux minutes, elle sera encastrée dans un mur.

- Et vos couilles seront dans un étau ! rétorqua l'animagus.

Hermione tira la lame de son fourreau et passa sa main dessus. Le katana fut parcouru d'électricité, qui gagna rapidement le corps de l'enchanteresse, créant ainsi un tourbillon de magie pure. Merlin l'observa avec un sourire, puis eut un sifflement admiratif.

- Pas mal pour une débutante… Voyons si tu peux contrer ça !

Le premier sage planta son bâton dans le sol et la terre se mit à trembler violemment. Rose s'agrippa à Marylin. Hermione ne bougea pas d'un pouce et sourit au vieux sorcier.

- Fini de rire ma jolie, j'vais te faire un deuxième trou du cul…

* * *

Pansy s'était réfugiée dans la bibliothèque de la demeure Parkinson. Elle s'était installée dans un fauteuil et avait posé quelques livres devant elle. Une bouteille de scotch entamée trônait sur la table, et elle buvait son verre tout en parcourant un ouvrage.

Quelqu'un frappa discrètement à la porte et la médicomage leva les yeux. Elle croisa le regard froid de Rogue et lui fit un signe de la main. Le maître des potions pénétra silencieusement dans la pièce, refermant la porte derrière lui. Il s'avança, attrapa un fauteuil qu'il plaça en face de son ancienne élève et se laissa tomber dedans.

- Un peu de carburant ? proposa Pansy en conjurant un verre.

- Ce n'est pas de refus. J'ai croisé Potter en quittant le salon, et j'ai déjà envie de le tuer… grogna Rogue. Tous les… invités sont arrivés. Molly Weasley commence à aboyer des ordres pour organiser la collation de quatre heures.

Parkinson lui servit une bonne dose et les deux anciens Serpentards trinquèrent.

- Je suis désolée, professeur… dit doucement Parkinson. Pour Minerva.

Severus haussa les épaules et vida son verre d'une traite.

- Que faites-vous ici ? demanda-t-il en jetant un coup d'œil aux livres éparpillés sur la table. Vous devriez vous reposer. Vous avez l'air épuisé.

- Ca ira. Je peux tenir jusqu'à ce soir. En fait, j'essaie de décrypter les paroles de la statue eunuque…

- Un deuxième cerveau brillant pourrait-il vous être utile ?

- Evidemment… Alors, les paroles sont : « Les ténèbres corrompent les cœurs, la mort gagne les esclaves. Quand le soleil sera caché par la lune, la lumière sera consumée par l'obscurité pour plonger le monde dans la noirceur. Les sages plieront devant le Dieu de la Mort, emportant l'humanité dans leurs chutes. Leurs sacrifices lui rendront toute sa gloire… ».

Rogue avait les yeux fermés et ses lèvres remuaient sans qu'aucun son n'en sorte.

- Quand le soleil sera caché par la lune… répéta le directeur adjoint. Ce n'est pas compliqué, il faut trouver la prochaine éclipse.

Parkinson eut un sourire narquois et poussa un livre devant son ancien professeur.

- Elle sera dans un peu plus d'un mois. Quarante jours exactement, précisa la médicomage.

Elle s'alluma une cigarette et souffla en rejetant la tête en arrière.

- Le timing va être serré… Les ténèbres corrompent les cœurs, la mort gagne les esclaves… ». Je suppose que ça veut dire qu'il va nous créer une armée de zombis…

Rogue passa une main sur son début de barbe et fronça les sourcils.

- J'ai l'impression que ça va être plus compliqué que ça. Il peut répandre la peste des morts. Toute la population serait touchée, moldus ou sorciers. Et là, ce n'est plus une petite armée de va-nu-pieds, mais un peuple entier.

Pansy resta imperturbable et tira sur sa cigarette.

- Et la dernière partie : « Les sages plieront devant le Dieu de la Mort, emportant l'humanité dans leurs chutes. Leurs sacrifices lui rendront toute sa gloire… ». En gros, les deux Granger vont mourir et le nécro va puiser dans leur magie pour réduire le monde à néant.

Rogue acquiesça et se servit un nouveau verre.

- Et bien, il faut essayer d'empêcher ça ! répliqua joyeusement Parkinson.

- Comment allez-vous ? coupa Severus en détaillant son ancienne élève.

- Très bien, pourquoi ? rétorqua la médicomage en levant son verre.

Le maître des potions désigna d'un geste du menton la main gauche de son ancienne élève qui tremblait légèrement.

- Ca ? demanda Pansy en grimaçant. C'est trois fois rien…

La sorcière sortit son tube de vicodine de sa poche et en avala un cachet.

- Que vous est-il arrivé ? insista Rogue.

Pansy soupira et détourna le regard. Elle se perdit dans la contemplation des étagères de livres. Son visage avait perdu ses couleurs et Rogue eut l'impression qu'elle se replongeait dans de vieux souvenirs.

- Les nerfs de ma main gauche sont partiellement détruits.

- C'est opérable, à Saint Mangouste.

- Oui, si on m'avait pris à temps après l'accident… rétorqua Pansy avec rancune. Le temps qu'on se rende compte de mon absence et qu'on me trouve, trois semaines s'étaient écoulées… Ce serait une opération longue, et je n'en ai pas envie.

- Mais la chirurgie était votre vie, murmura Rogue. Vous en parliez dès votre deuxième année.

- Les choses changent, professeur.

La médicomage s'était exprimée sur un ton qu'elle voulait neutre, mais Severus avait décelé la pointe d'aigreur dans la voix.

- Rose est au courant ? finit-il par demander.

- Elle a fait ses recherches à Ste Mangouste et au ministère…

- Vous n'avez pas dû apprécier.

- Vous me connaissez bien, oh mon cher maître des potions ! ironisa la médicomage. Et pourquoi vous me parlez de Granger Junior ?

Rogue se pencha en avant et posa ses mains sur la table.

- Combien prendriez-vous pour faire en sorte que Potter dégage de sa vie ?

- Vous me prenez pour une pute ? demanda Pansy avec un rictus. Laissez tomber professeur, j'suis pas dans vos tarifs…

Elle but une gorgée d'alcool et haussa un sourcil.

- Je le ferai gratuitement. Mais laissez-moi faire…

* * *

Et voilà ! La suite la semaine prochaine ! Une petite review en cadeau pour l'auteur ? ^^

Passez un excellent week-end !

Bises,

Link9


	4. Un nouveau départ

Bonjour tout le monde,

En ce vendredi pluvieux, froid, tristounet (bouhou !), voici un nouveau chapitre ! Un grand merci à Sygui, comme d'hab, qui grâce à ses nombreuses corrections, suggestions, ce chapitre est compréhensible en français ! ^^

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Un nouveau départ

Rose était bouche bée. Cela fait près d'un quart d'heure que sa mère et Merlin se battaient, et elle était incapable de dire qui prenait le dessus. Le combat était époustouflant.

- Alors ma biquette, tu tiens le coup ? demanda le vieux sorcier en faisant tournoyer son bâton au-dessus de sa tête.

Il le tenait à deux mains et l'agitait avec dextérité. Le mouvement de l'arme du premier sage fit apparaître une boule de feu gigantesque qui croissait au fur et à mesure que le bâton fendait l'air.

- Attrape ça si tu peux ! s'exclama Merlin en faisant basculer son bâton devant lui.

La boule de feu se précipita vers Hermione. Cette dernière fit pivoter son buste sur le côté et glissa son pied droit en arrière. Elle raffermit sa prise sur le manche de son katana en le prenant à deux mains et observa, impassible, l'attaque du premier sage fondre sur elle.

- PUTAIN, MAIS BOUGE ! hurla Rose, morte d'inquiétude.

Un rictus étira les lèvres de la neuvième sage et la lame du katana dégagea une lueur bleue alors qu'elle se recouvrait de glace.

- Attention Merlin, j'arrive… murmura Hermione en s'élançant en direction de la boule de feu.

Rose cria alors que sa mère pénétrait dans les flammes lancées par Merlin et voulut se précipiter pour l'aider. Cependant, Marylin l'attrapa par le col de sa veste et la tira en arrière. La jeune femme se débattit puis s'arrêta net en voyant sa mère sortir de l'autre coté du feu, sans une égratignure, laissant derrière elle une traînée de poussière de glace. Hermione courait toujours, et décrivit un mouvement circulaire de son katana en direction de la tête de Merlin. Ce dernier disparut avec un sourire avant que la lame ne l'atteigne au cou. Cependant, Hermione continua son mouvement, se retournant pour enfoncer dans épée dans le vide.

Merlin réapparut et éclata de rire. La lame de l'ancienne Gryffondor frôlait l'oreille gauche du vieux sorcier.

- Pas mal, t'as failli m'avoir… ricana-t-il.

Marylin se leva et applaudit franchement.

- Je pense que la démonstration est finie, mes chéris, dit-elle de sa voix suave. Il faut que Rose se mette au travail.

- Vous voulez dire que je vais savoir faire tout ça ? demanda l'animagus, éberluée.

- J'aimerais bien, ma beauté, mais si t'es comme ta mère, on n'aura même pas le temps de voir un experliarmus sans baguette… se moqua Merlin.

Rose allait répondre quelque chose quand Marylin posa son index sur les lèvres de l'ancienne Serpentard.

- Ne te préoccupe pas de lui, c'est son tempérament d'être un peu taquin… dit doucement la huitième sage.

- A mon avis, c'est parce qu'il est mal bai…

- Rose ! coupa Hermione en foudroyant du regard sa fille.

Marilyn attrapa la jeune femme par les épaules et l'emmena un peu plus loin, sous le regard moqueur de Merlin. Ce dernier retourna son attention vers Hermione qui commençait à ranger son katana dans son fourreau.

- Que nenni, ma grosse ! dit le vieux sorcier. On va continuer à travailler. C'était pas mal, mais tes enchaînements manquent de fluidité. On y retourne !

Et sur ces bonnes paroles, il agita son bâton et une pluie de grêlons gros comme des balles de tennis s'abattit sur la neuvième sage qui grimaça de douleur.

Pendant que Merlin et Hermione reprenaient leur entraînement, Marilyn s'assit en tailleur sur l'herbe et invita Rose à en faire de même. La jeune femme s'installa en face de la huitième sage et la dévisagea un long moment.

L'ancienne actrice eut un sourire éblouissant, ramenant ses cheveux en arrière et se saisit délicatement d'un brin d'herbe pour jouer avec.

- La première étape de notre préparation sera de te sevrer de ta baguette, dit doucement la huitième sage. Mais avant toute chose, il va falloir te débarrasser de toute colère en toi.

Elle s'interrompit un court instant, cherchant ses mots.

- Tu as pu observer ta mère. Quand elle se bat, son visage est neutre. Elle fait le vide en elle pour se concentrer sur son adversaire. Il faut que tu fasses de même.

- Et comment ? rétorqua sèchement Rose.

- Nous allons méditer jusqu'à ce soir, cela te fera le plus grand bien, répondit Marylin sans se départir de sa bonne humeur. Ferme les yeux et détends-toi.

Rose soupira mais fit ce que la huitième sage lui demandait. Elle posa ses mains sur ses genoux, prit une grande inspiration et ferma les yeux.

- Oublie ton environnement… murmura l'ancienne actrice.

L'animagus grimaça en entendant un bruit d'explosion.

- Ce sera plus simple s'ils faisaient moins de bordel à côté ! renâcla la jeune femme.

Marylin eut un petit rire.

- Tu dois faire abstraction de tout cela. Ne pense à rien. Vide ton esprit et concentre-toi sur ta magie…

* * *

Pansy Parkinson se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda un instant autour d'elle, hébétée, et parut se rassurer en remarquant qu'elle était dans une chambre de la demeure familiale. Elle se redressa brusquement et chercha du regard son tube de vicodine. Elle soupira de soulagement en le voyant sur sa table de chevet. Elle voulut s'en saisir mais sa main gauche était parcourue de violents tremblements. Elle grimaça de douleur et attrapa le flacon de médicaments de sa main droite. Elle mit quelques secondes laborieuses à le décapsuler mais avala avec délice deux cachets. Fermant les yeux de bonheur, elle se laissa retomber sur le matelas et resta quelques instants à déguster les comprimés.

Le carillon de l'horloge murale retentit huit fois dans la pièce. La médicomage fronça les sourcils. Elle avait dormi trois heures avant que des visions cauchemardesques envahissent ses songes. L'explosion, des flammes hautes léchant la façade des immeubles, des corps démembrés par le souffle des bombes, une vitrine brisée dont les morceaux tranchants lui avaient transpercé de part en part le corps et la main gauche. La marre de sang qui se répandait sous elle, sur l'asphalte du trottoir, et le black-out complet.

Pansy secoua la tête et se leva souplement en repoussant la couette. Sa main gauche ne tremblait plus. Elle passa dans la petite salle de bain de la chambre et prit une courte douche bien chaude. Après avoir passé des vêtements confortables, elle se maquilla légèrement pour tenter de masquer ses cernes et son teint blafard, et se dirigea vers la salle à manger.

Sur le chemin, elle croisa Ginny Weasley qui discutait avec sa mère. Cette dernière tempêtait sur le manque d'organisation du nouveau quartier général.

- C'était bien mieux à l'époque de Square Grimaud… râla la matriarche Weasley.

Ginny fit un signe de tête à Pansy qui lui souffla un baiser avec un rictus ironique. Molly glapit et jeta un regard noir à la médicomage qui s'éloignait de sa démarche gracieuse.

Elle descendit les marches menant au rez de chaussée et tomba nez à nez avec Potter Junior. Ce dernier avait l'air perdu et cherchait visiblement quelque chose.

- Un Potter paumé… c'est redondant ! ricana la médicomage.

- Bonsoir Docteur Parkinson, dit doucement le jeune homme. Merci de m'accueillir chez vous.

Pansy haussa un sourcil, étonné de voir l'ancien Gryffondor aussi poli.

- J'peux t'aider ? finit-elle par demander.

- Mme Weasley m'a dit qu'un buffet avait été dressé dans la cuisine, mais cette demeure est tellement grande…

- Que ça fait trois heures que tu tournes en rond. T'inquiète pas, ça fait toujours ça la première fois. Tout droit, première à droite, cinquième porte à gauche. Au pire, tu suis Ron Weasley, le goinfre de service, et tu arriveras à te sustenter.

James lui fit un léger sourire et hocha la tête.

- Vous ne venez pas dîner ?

- Pas vraiment faim…

Sur ces mots, elle tourna les talons et sortit dans le parc. Elle inspira à pleins poumons l'air froid et s'engagea dans les allées recouvertes de neige. Elle n'avait pas l'habitude d'être entourée d'autant de personnes. Aussi, une promenade en solitaire lui ferait le plus grand bien. L'explosion de Poudlard avait ravivé de mauvais souvenirs, et elle devait impérativement se changer les idées, s'efforcer d'oublier.

* * *

- Deux secondes ma biquette, j'ai un appel en PCV… ricana Merlin en interrompant son sort.

Hermione planta la lame de son katana dans le sol et en profita pour se laisser tomber dans l'herbe. Elle était épuisée, aussi cette petite pause imprévue était la bienvenue.

Merlin, les yeux fermés, hochait doucement la tête, puis sursauta.

- Tu te fous de moi ? demanda-t-il.

L'ancienne préfète en chef se redressa légèrement et regarda son mentor. Ce dernier avait le front plissé et marmonnait dans sa barbe.

- MARYLIN ! RAMENE TON JOLI PTIT CUL ! s'écria le vieux sorcier en mettant les mains en porte voix.

La huitième sage, qui méditait toujours en face de Rose, se leva gracieusement et se dirigea vers Merlin de son pas léger. Ils commencèrent à discuter à voix basse sous le regard inquisiteur d'Hermione, toujours assise dans l'herbe.

- Que se passe-t-il ? chuchota Rose derrière sa mère.

- Je n'en sais rien, marmonna l'ancienne Gryffondor à sa fille qui se laissa tomber à côté d'elle. Mais rien de bon, si tu veux mon avis.

La dixième sage s'étira énergiquement et roula des épaules.

- C'est chiant la méditation, grogna-t-elle. T'y as eu le droit, toi aussi ? râla l'animagus.

- Non, j'étais beaucoup plus calme que toi… répondit Hermione avec un léger sourire.

- Ouais, mais vachement plus vieille aussi !

L'enchanteresse éclata de rire et donna un léger coup de coude dans les côtes de sa fille. Rose fit une grimace à sa mère, qui se releva en voyant Marylin et Merlin venir vers elles.

- Bon, j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle, et une nouvelle exécrable. Je commence par laquelle ? demanda sombrement le premier sage.

Les deux Granger échangèrent un regard.

- Ma foi, commencez par la mauvaise nouvelle, vieux machin, répondit Rose en haussant les épaules.

* * *

Ginny s'était installée dans un recoin du salon, espérant échapper à sa mère. Cette dernière lui avait demandé de ses nouvelles, le professeur de vol ne l'ayant pas appelée depuis deux jours comme elle le lui avait promis. Mais comment lui annoncer qu'elle avait été égorgée, récupérée en enfer par Hermione, qu'elle avait tenté de se battre contre Minerva avant l'explosion de Poudlard, et surtout pourquoi elle avait voulu trucider l'ancienne directrice ?

Ginny se cachait donc derrière l'exemplaire de la gazette du sorcier du jour, en espérant ne pas se faire remarquer. Une des portes de la vaste pièce s'ouvrit en grinçant et la rousse se fit toute petite derrière son journal.

- Chérie ? appela une voix douce.

Le professeur de vol se redressa, reconnaissant la voix de sa femme. Elle plia d'un geste vif le quotidien et se leva rapidement. Elle se précipita vers Hermione et la serra dans ses bras.

- Comment vas-tu ? Où est Rose ? demanda rapidement Ginny après avoir embrassé l'enchanteresse.

- Rose est montée dans sa chambre se reposer. Elle va bien. Tu as mangé ? murmura Hermione.

- Non, je t'attendais, répondit Ginny. Ma mère a encore prévu pour un régiment.

- J'ai envie d'une soirée en tête à tête, rien que nous deux. Je t'emmène dîner dehors ?

Ginny acquiesça dans un sourire et les deux femmes se dirigèrent sans bruit dans l'entrée. Ne voulant croiser personne, elles se faufilaient dans les couloirs comme des voleuses, et réussirent à gagner le parc sans rencontrer âme qui vive. Hermione prit la main de sa femme dans la sienne et les fit disparaître dans un craquement sonore.

* * *

William McGonagall était accroupi, les mains posées sur ses genoux, scrutant la rue en contrebas. Du haut de l'immeuble de quinze étages, il avait une vue imprenable sur la ville. La nuit était tombée sur les rues de Londres, et seuls les réverbères éclairaient de leur faible lumière l'asphalte couvert de neige. C'était la dernière nuit de « liberté » des londoniens, le couvre-feu commençant dès le lendemain. Le projet avait pris du retard, suite à des débats à la Chambre des Lords et au Parlement.

Il fronça les sourcils et pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté. Il remarqua un groupe d'hommes en tenue, des Aurors sûrement, patrouillant à la recherche du moindre signe d'activité inhabituelle.

« Venez à Soho ! Il y a du mouvement… »

La voix de Rogue résonnait dans son esprit.

« Où exactement ? » demanda William en se redressant.

Il sortit sa baguette tandis que Severus lui indiquait l'adresse. Il lissa un pli de son manteau noir, regarda une dernière fois l'horizon, puis sauta du toit de l'immeuble. Alors que le sol se rapprochait dangereusement, William McGonagall pivota sur lui-même et disparut dans un craquement sonore.

Il réapparut quelques secondes plus tard dans une rue piétonne faiblement éclairée. Il tourna légèrement la tête et eut un mince sourire. Le maître des potions était assis sur un banc et scrutait la rue de son regard acéré. William s'approcha et s'assit sur le dossier du banc en fer. Le froid traversait ses vêtements mais il n'y prêta pas attention.

- Je ne comprends pas que vous n'ayez pas fait venir votre Weasley. Il aurait été utile… marmonna froidement Rogue en fronçant les sourcils.

Le professeur de métamorphose secoua la tête. Severus jeta un regard glacial à son ancien collègue.

- Il a été conjureur de sort chez Gringotts. Il n'est pas en sucre.

- On vient de perdre Minerva. Je ne veux pas risquer de même avec Bill… répondit gravement William.

Rogue haussa les épaules et son regard se fit perçant.

- Vous voyez la devanture, à deux cent mètres sur votre gauche ? demanda-t-il au bout de quelques secondes

William suivit le regard de Severus et remarqua deux hommes et quatre femmes à un carrefour, regardant de loin la vitrine d'un restaurant.

- Ouais…

- Et le groupe de six personnes qui la regardent depuis cinq bonnes minutes ? ajouta l'ancien directeur de Serpentard.

- On ne peut pas les rater… On a bien fait de venir cette nuit, murmura le professeur de métamorphose.

- Attendons qu'ils passent à l'action pour les attraper.

- A mon avis, nous n'aurons pas à patienter longtemps…

* * *

Hermione but une gorgée de vin et sourit à Ginny qui finissait son dessert. L'enchanteresse observa avec mélancolie le décor du restaurant.

- Ca me rappelle des bons souvenirs, dit doucement Ginny en posant sa main sur celle de sa femme. Nous n'étions pas revenues depuis la naissance d'Hugo.

- Heureuse que ça te plaise, réplique l'enchanteresse avec tendresse.

- Tu te souviens ? Nous venions tous les vendredis…

- Pour boire un cocktail et danser jusqu'à la fermeture, répondit la langue de plomb.

Ginny soupira en souriant.

- C'était le début de notre vie de couple. Tu étais en pleine formation au ministère, tu recevais une bourse d'étudiante. Nous avions ce petit appartement à Londres…

- Et tu devenais tellement célèbre que nous ne pouvions plus mettre un pied dans le monde sorcier sans qu'une foule de supporters ne se jette sur toi pour des autographes. Et grâce à ton contrat, on pouvait payer les factures…

- Tu t'es bien rattrapée après, rétorqua doucement Ginny. Ta progression au ministère a été fulgurante.

Ginny finit son verre d'eau gazeuse et plongea son regard dans celui de sa femme.

- Aujourd'hui, j'aimerais que tu fasses quelque chose pour moi… murmura la rousse.

Hermione haussa un sourcil et invita le professeur de vol à poursuivre.

- Vu que tu n'es pas… blanche comme neige, je voudrais que tu te réconcilies avec Harry.

L'enchanteresse fronça les sourcils à cette demande.

- Oui, tu as bien entendu. Passe l'éponge sur ce qui ne s'est pas passé entre Harry et moi, et je fermerai les yeux sur le baiser échangé avec McGonagall… insista la rousse.

La langue de plomb soupira mais acquiesça.

- Je le ferai, dit-elle du bout des lèvres.

- Merci… répondit doucement le professeur de vol. Tu n'imagines pas ce que ça représente pour moi…

Un air de salsa se finit et les couples qui dansaient regagnèrent leur place. Ginny se leva et offrit sa main à sa femme.

- Une danse ?

Hermione repoussa délicatement sa chaise, posa sa serviette sur la table et attrapa la main que Ginny lui tendait.

- Avec plaisir.

Elles firent quelques pas et se trouvèrent au centre de la piste. Les premières notes de musiques retentirent et l'enchanteresse grimaça en reconnaissant un air de tango argentin.

- C'est comme le balai, ça ne s'oublie pas… murmura Ginny.

- Tu ne me rassures pas, répliqua l'ancienne préfète en chef avec un sourire.

- Je te laisse guider.

Hermione acquiesça et posa sa main sur l'omoplate de sa femme tandis que cette dernière passait son bras dans le creux des reins de l'ancienne préfète en chef. Hermione recula sa jambe gauche, Ginny faisant de même, en miroir. Une suite d'accords résonna dans la salle et la rousse se tourna, dos à Hermione, passa rapidement sa jambe entre celles de sa femme pour lui faire face à nouveau quelques secondes plus tard. Hermione la fit tourner sur elle-même et la récupéra dans ses bras. Les deux sorcières tournoyèrent le temps d'une mesure en faisant deux pas sur le côté. L'enchanteresse reposa sa main dans le dos de sa femme alors que cette dernière posait ses doigts sur l'épaule du professeur de vol.

En rythme, la neuvième sage fit deux pas en avant, Ginny reculant avec grâce, puis elle l'emmena sur la gauche tout en tournoyant. Elles s'arrêtèrent un temps, puis Ginny rompit le contact pour reculer de deux pas. Elle fit glisser gracieusement sa jambe en arrière, tendant sa main droite à Hermione qui la saisit en avançant d'un premier pas, marqua une seconde d'arrêt avant de franchir les derniers centimètres qui la séparaient de sa femme. Elle passa sensuellement son bras dans le dos de la rousse qui se cambra brusquement pour se redresser lentement. L'enchanteresse serra le professeur de vol dans ses bras puis Hermione guida Ginny dans une danse charnelle, presque érotique. Elles virevoltaient sur la piste de danse, ne se quittant des yeux que lorsque l'une ou l'autre tournait pour les besoins de la danse. Hermione sentait la respiration haletante de sa femme dans son cou, était hypnotisée par le regard de braise de la rousse.

- Je paye et on file de suite… murmura Hermione dans un souffle.

Ginny éclata d'un rire voluptueux.

- Finissons cette danse avant d'en entamer une autre plus… horizontale, chuchota-t-elle en passant subrepticement sa langue sur ses lèvres.

L'enchanteresse déglutit mais finit par acquiescer. Les mouvements de danse s'enchaînèrent une bonne minute encore avant que la musique ne cesse. Hermione tenait Ginny dans ses bras, et la rousse était cambrée, sa jambe enroulée dans le dos de l'enchanteresse. Cette dernière aida sa femme à se redresser et l'embrassa un long moment. Elles regagnèrent leur place, la neuvième sage régla rapidement l'addition et les deux femmes quittèrent le restaurant pour transplaner en urgence d'une rue déserte.

Arrivées devant le manoir Parkinson, elles se faufilèrent dans les couloirs et gagnèrent rapidement leur chambre. A peine la porte fermée, Ginny embrassa Hermione, tout en lui ôtant ses vêtements. La rousse poussa gentiment la neuvième sage qui tomba sur le lit et s'assit délicatement sur elle. Elle retira d'un geste souple son haut et s'allongea sur sa femme. Hermione claqua des doigts et la lumière s'éteignit, l'obscurité cachant la nouvelle danse des deux sorcières.

* * *

Rose n'arrivait pas à dormir. Les nouvelles rapportées par Merlin étaient affolantes. Les projets d'Ah Puch n'étaient pas encore parfaitement connus, mais les indices laissés avaient inquiété les sages.

La jeune femme se retourna dans son lit. Il était près de vingt-trois heures et Marylin passait la prendre le lendemain vers sept heures. Elle soupira et repoussa violemment les couvertures. Elle s'habilla rapidement, s'emmitoufla dans son manteau et s'engagea dans les couloirs de la demeure. Elle fit quelques pas et s'arrêta un instant devant la porte de la chambre de sa voisine. Elle résista à l'envie d'y frapper, devinant l'accueil qui lui serait réservé. Aussi, elle gagna les doubles portes de l'entrée et sortit dans la nuit glaciale. Elle fourra les mains dans ses poches et déambula dans les allées du vaste parc, ne sachant trop où ses pas la menaient. Quelque chose attira son attention, au loin. Une légère lueur rouge qui se ravivait de temps à autre. Une cigarette qui se consumait. Et la seule fumeuse connue était…

- Doc, murmura Rose.

Elle hésita mais finit par se diriger vers la maîtresse des lieux. Elle ne savait pas quoi lui dire tandis qu'elle s'approchait inexorablement de la sorcière. Cette dernière l'entendit arriver et tourna la tête. Les deux femmes échangèrent un long regard, puis Parkinson détourna les yeux. Rose franchit les quelques mètres qui les séparaient et s'assit à côté de la médicomage. Les lèvres de l'aînée étaient bleuies de froid et sa peau était d'une pâleur inquiétante.

- Ca fait longtemps que t'es dehors ? marmonna Rose.

Parkinson déboucha son tube de vicodine et en avala deux cachets.

- T'es gelée… J'te raccompagne, proposa la jeune femme.

- Je connais les lieux, j'ai pas besoin de ton aide, rétorqua sèchement Pansy en tirant sur sa cigarette.

- Bien, si tu veux crever de froid, c'est pas mon problème, répliqua avec humeur l'animagus.

Parkinson haussa les épaules et jeta sa cigarette qui s'éteignit dans la neige.

- Tu ne proposes pas de me réchauffer ? demanda-t-elle, acide.

- Franchement, j'ai passé une fin de journée de merde. Alors j'ai pas envie d'en rajouter en me faisant envoyer chier… Bonne soirée !

Rose se leva et fit un pas quand la médicomage lui attrapa la main. La jeune sorcière se retourna et plongea son regard dans celui de son aînée, qui venait de se lever. Pansy attira brusquement la dixième sage contre elle et l'embrassa férocement.

- Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ? demanda l'animagus en se dégageant.

- Je sais que tu en as envie… murmura Pansy.

- Pas du tout ! rétorqua sèchement Rose. J'en ai assez de cette relation malsaine que tu tentes d'instaurer. En plus, t'es complètement défoncée. Ce soir, j'avais juste envie de parler avec toi, pas de m'envoyer en l'air !

La jeune femme tourna les talons et fit quelques pas en direction de la demeure.

- Quand tu auras atterri, viens me voir pour qu'on discute de notre relation. Car, que tu le veuilles ou non, il y a un «nous »…

Rose s'éloigna laissant Pansy seule. La médicomage regarda longuement la silhouette de la jeune femme se fondre dans la nuit pour disparaître complètement. Elle se ralluma une cigarette et ferma les yeux, se laissant envahir par ses pensées, ne ressentant pas le froid mordant sur sa peau.

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! La suite la semaine prochaine ! Ca vous a plu ? Des questions, des remarques, des suggestions ? ^^ N'hésitez pas à cliquer sur le bouton review ! lol

Bises, et à la semaine prochain,

Link9


	5. Tortures

Bonjour à toutes et à tous,

Et une uploade pour bien commencer la journée et surtout, bien finir la semaine !

Comme toujours, un grand merci à Sygui pour ses nombreux conseils et ses corrections ! Merci !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 5 : Tortures

Des hurlements hystériques retentirent dans le restaurant. Les clients tentaient de fuir alors que les zombis attaquaient. Un homme gisait, mort, au milieu de cette cohue. Les moldus se défendaient comme ils le pouvaient, certains en lançant des chaises sur les assaillants, d'autres en les poignardant avec les couteaux qu'ils avaient trouvés sur les tables. Mais les coups ne ralentissaient pas les créatures qui avaient pour ambition de massacrer tous les clients du restaurant.

Soudain, deux personnes pénétrèrent dans la salle, une longue tige de bois à la main.

- On n'en garde que deux, dit froidement l'un des deux hommes qui venaient d'arriver.

Le plus jeune des deux agita promptement son bout de bois et les morts vivants furent propulsés contre les murs du restaurant. Les moldus profitèrent de cette courte accalmie pour fuir à toute jambe.

Une fois le dernier moldu parti, William McGonagall se jeta sur une des créatures et lança un sort. La tête de la femme morte vivante explosa dans une pluie de chair et de cervelle. Rogue, quant à lui, maintenait à distance les autres cadavres animés.

- On a de la chance, ce sont des zombis de moldus… dit William en lançant négligemment un stupefix sur un des assaillants. Tiens, en voilà un pour tout à l'heure.

Severus balaya la pièce du regard et eut un léger rictus. Une zombi aux cheveux noirs tentait de filer en douce. Il agita rapidement sa baguette et la créature fut incapable de faire un pas de plus.

- Et une deuxième … On peut se débarrasser du dernier, marmonna l'ancien mangemort.

William acquiesça et jeta un sort. La nuque d'un zombi se brisa en un craquement sonore et son crâne se fendit en deux.

- C'est à Poudlard qu'on vous a appris ça ? demanda doucereusement Rogue en haussant un sourcil.

- Minerva était un excellent professeur... répondit William avec un sourire.

Les deux sorciers échangèrent un regard complice, attrapèrent chacun un zombi et transplanèrent alors que les sirènes de police retentissaient au loin.

* * *

Hermione regardait Ginny qui dormait paisiblement. La neuvième sage n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil, des pensées peu réjouissantes tournaient dans son esprit. La langue de plomb posa ses lèvres sur la chevelure rousse et se leva sans bruit. Elle s'habilla rapidement et quitta la chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa femme. Elle déambula dans les couloirs de la demeure de Parkinson, ne croisant personne vu l'heure plus que tardive.

Elle s'inquiétait pour sa fille, aussi elle prit la direction de la chambre de l'animagus, persuadée qu'elle la trouverait éveillée. Seule ou accompagnée, telle était la question. Arrivée devant la porte, elle remarqua un mince filet de lumière filtrer sous la porte. Hermione frappa trois légers coups et attendit quelques secondes.

- Entrez ! marmonna assez sèchement une voix.

L'enchanteresse soupira en posant sa main sur la poignée et pénétra dans la chambre.

* * *

William et Severus apparurent dans une petite cabane en bois et poussèrent les zombis sur la mince paillasse qui occupait un coin de la pièce.

- On est où ? demanda l'homme d'une voix rauque.

- Cabane abandonnée… Le village de Pré au Lard a été déserté suite à la destruction de Poudlard. Nous serons tranquilles pour discuter… commença William en s'approchant des zombis.

Rogue rangea sa baguette et fit craquer les articulations de ses doigts.

- Voici ce qui va se passer, dit-il froidement. On va vous poser quelques questions simples, et vous allez y répondre.

- Et si on refuse ? demanda bravement la femme zombi.

Un rictus machiavélique naquit sur les lèvres du maître des potions.

- J'espérais que vous le demanderiez… répondit-il avec un rictus.

* * *

Rose observait sa mère, surprise de la trouver debout à cette heure avancée de la nuit. L'enchanteresse lui sourit et s'assit sur le lit, à ses côtés.

- Tu t'attendais à quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda doucement Hermione.

- J'vois pas qui, répliqua l'animagus avec humeur.

- Pansy Parkinson… répondit innocemment la neuvième sage avec un léger sourire.

Le visage de Rose s'assombrit et elle détourna le regard.

- Quelque chose ne va pas ? demanda Hermione en ôtant une mèche de cheveux qui barrait le front de sa fille.

- On peut dire ça… lâcha l'animagus. Mais comment diable es-tu au courant ?

- Disons que je l'ai deviné, et que Parkinson me l'a confirmé à demi-mots… Tu veux en parler ?

- Pas vraiment. Et puis, j'vois pas ce que tu pourrais faire.

- Sûrement pas grand-chose, mais je peux éventuellement te donner quelques bons conseils.

Rose soupira.

- Ouais, on verra… dit-elle, peu convaincue. J'préférerais qu'on parle de cette saloperie de nécro. Tu penses que Merlin a raison ?

- C'est une possibilité qu'il faut envisager, répondit prudemment l'enchanteresse.

- Donc, ce sera mère et fille, deux sages dont une en apprentissage, face à l'Alliance Interdite au complet ! Cet enfoiré va tous les relever… On va se faire massacrer !

- On trouvera une solution, tenta de tempérer Hermione.

- Ah ouais ? Et laquelle ? s'emporta Rose.

- Je ne sais pas encore, mais on arrivera à se tirer de ce mauvais pas.

Rose lui lança un regard septique et donna un coup de poing dans le matelas.

- Ca se passe bien, avec Marilyn ?

- Mouais, répondit la jeune sorcière. On a juste fait de la méditation…

- Ca te réussit, ironisa Hermione.

L'animagus eut une grimace.

- J'ai envie de passer aux choses sérieuses. T'as une idée de ce qu'elle va m'apprendre ?

- Aucune, désolée, murmura l'enchanteresse.

Un silence s'installa entre les deux sorcières, chacune étant plongée dans ses pensées.

- Sinon, ta soirée s'est bien passée avec maman G ? Vous vous êtes réconciliées ? finit par demander Rose.

Hermione eut un sourire franc.

- Oui, tout va bien. On a dîné dans un restaurant qu'on fréquentait étant jeunes…

- Quel siècle ? coupa l'animagus, taquine.

- On a dansé, on… continua l'enchanteresse, sans prendre ombrage de la remarque de sa fille

- Tu danses, toi ?

Rose avait un air incrédule et sa mère hocha la tête avec un léger sourire.

- Oui. Moins bien que Ginny, certes, mais je ne me défends pas trop mal. Je pourrais t'apprendre, si tu veux.

- Ca ne servirait à rien, et je doute que la Doc sache danser… grommela la jeune femme.

- Nous y voilà ! s'exclama l'enchanteresse. Alors, quel est le problème ?

- Sans vouloir te vexer, m'man, j'vois pas comment tu pourrais m'aider. Après tout, c'est m'man G qui t'a draguée.

- Tu penses que je ne pourrais te donner aucun conseil ?

- Les seuls que tu me filerais seraient : « empêcher la nana de se noyer ou de se faire bouffer par un calamar géant en la sortant d'un lac » ou encore « la sauver des griffes d'une horde de mangemorts au ministère »… Rien de bien utile, en somme.

Hermione éclata de rire et sa fille la regarda, perplexe.

- C'est sûr que présenté comme ça… reprit la neuvième sage. Faire preuve de courage marche très bien avec les Gryffondors. Avec Parkinson, il faudra faire preuve de finesse.

- Ca ne te dérange pas, elle et moi ?

- Ma foi, si elle te rend heureuse, répondit Hermione. Elle n'est pas trop mal conservée, moins bien que moi ceci dit…

Rose donna une légère tape sur l'épaule de sa mère qui sourit.

- Si tu attends de moi que je t'interdise de la revoir, en raison de votre différence d'âge, de son mauvais caractère, tente plutôt ta chance auprès de ta grand-mère, elle sera plus apte à piquer une crise.

Rose eut un petit rire mais fronça les sourcils en remarquant l'air soudainement sérieux de sa mère.

- En revanche, ce qui me gêne, c'est que James Potter t'a cherché toute la journée… gronda l'enchanteresse. Tu sors avec qui tu veux, mais soit honnête avec ce garçon qui n'a rien fait pour mériter ça.

La jeune femme baissa les yeux et acquiesça.

- Alors, c'est quoi tes conseils pour la Doc ?

Hermione réfléchit un court instant et un rictus emprunté à un Rogue au meilleur de sa forme apparut sur son visage.

- Voilà ce que tu vas faire…

* * *

Severus abaissa sa baguette, satisfait. La femme zombi le regardait, terrorisée. Un bruit d'os écrasés retentit et William eut un petit cri victorieux.

- Finalement, les morts vivants, c'est comme les poulets, ça se désosse assez bien… laissa tomber le professeur de métamorphose.

La créature restante déglutit bruyamment et parcourut l'unique pièce du regard, cherchant une issue de secours. Severus lui attrapa durement le menton et la força à le regarder.

- Il n'y a pas d'échappatoire possible… dit-il d'une voix froide. Tu vois comment ton ami a souffert ? Dis-nous ce qu'on veut savoir, ou tu subiras le même sort…

La morte vivante acquiesça et un sourire étira les lèvres fines du maître des potions.

- Ravi de voir qu'on se comprend. Où est ton maître ?

- Il est parti à l'étranger, répondit la femme d'une voix rauque.

- Où ? insista William.

- Je ne sais pas… En Asie, je crois.

- Que compte-t-il faire ? interrogea l'ancien mangemort.

La créature s'interrompit quelques instants, semblant réfléchir, puis se mit à parler très vite.

- Je ne comprends pas toutes ses pensées. Il vient de rencontrer le dernier Haut et tous deux font routes vers l'Angleterre. Ils seront là bientôt, car l'avènement de son règne commence demain.

- Que sais-tu d'autre ? demanda William en s'approchant de la zombie.

La morte vivante se mordit les lèvres, mais le regard froid de Rogue fit fondre ses résistances.

- Mon maître monte une grande armée qui envahira votre ville…

- Quand ?

La voix de William était un grognement.

- Ca a déjà commencé… répondit la créature avec un léger sourire.

Severus agita sa baguette rapidement, et la tête de la zombie se détacha de son corps pour rouler lentement sur le sol. William leva le genou et abattit son pied sur la tête qui éclata, se répandant sur le parquet usé.

* * *

Aliénor se massait les tempes. Trelawney et Attila se disputaient allégrement, tandis que Chaka tentait de calmer la discussion. N'en pouvant plus, elle tapa violemment sur la table du conseil, faisant sursauter les trois sages.

- Hermione, procédons à un vote. Nous devons intervenir, dit-elle, agacée.

- Non, rétorqua Cassandra. Nous ne pouvons pas nous….

- Mêler des affaires des mortels, nous savons ça, rétorqua sèchement Christophe Colomb. Mais là, c'est l'exception qui confirme la règle !

Trelawney secoua la tête, peu convaincue.

- Hermione… commença Attila. Ta Ginny a bien des nouveaux pouvoirs ?

La neuvième sage acquiesça sans quitter la carte des yeux.

- Je vois où tu veux en venir, roi des Huns, murmura Aliénor. L'Alliance va débarquer au grand complet. Il faut leur opposer une résistance de taille…

- Je vais rappeler Merlin, Marylin et Jacques pour le vote, commença Rose.

- Bonne idée, coupa Chaka avant que Trelawney ne puisse répliquer.

La dixième sage se concentra quelques instants, puis eut un sourire.

- C'est bon, ils arrivent… On va pouvoir agir vite.

* * *

Rose se réveilla doucement et s'étira en baillant. Elle était autant de bonne humeur que cela lui était possible dans ces circonstances. Elle se leva pour se diriger vers la salle de bain. Elle prit une rapide douche et s'habilla avec entrain. La conversation avec sa mère l'avait rassurée, lui mettant un peu de baume au cœur.

Aussi, avant de quitter sa chambre, elle suivit les consignes de Marylin et laissa sa baguette sur sa table de chevet. Mains dans les poches, sifflotant une chanson peu orthodoxe que son oncle William lui avait apprise, elle déambula dans les couloirs, descendit les escaliers et finit par gagner la cuisine du manoir Parkinson. Il était tôt ce matin là, aussi elle ne croisa personne sur le chemin. En revanche, elle fut surprise de tomber nez à nez avec Pansy, attablée, prenant son petit déjeuner.

Se rappelant de ce que lui avait conseillé sa mère –contrairement aux autres femmes, les Serpentards s'attrapent avec du vinaigre- Rose se contenta d'un signe de tête et traversa la pièce pour se servir une tasse de café et une assiette de toasts. Elle s'installa à l'opposé de la médicomage et se plongea dans la lecture d'une vieille édition de la Gazette du Sorcier abandonnée sur une chaise.

Le silence était pesant entre les deux femmes, mais Rose se promit de ne pas céder. Finalement, ce fut Parkinson qui desserra les dents la première.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu étais du genre lève-tôt, Rosie Chérie… ironisa Parkinson.

- Vous non plus. Je vous imaginais du style à vous vautrer jusqu'à midi tous les jours dans les bras d'une fille, mais jamais la même, rétorqua l'ancienne préfète en chef, acide.

- Désolée de te décevoir, il m'arrive de me lever tôt. J'ai un travail, moi… répondit Pansy avec un rictus.

Rose enfourna la dernière bouchée de toast dans sa bouche et le fit glisser avec une gorgée de café. Elle se leva et débarrassa sa vaisselle dans l'évier.

- Tu t'en vas déjà ? demanda avec amusement la médicomage.

- Désolée de vous décevoir… J'ai un monde à sauver, moi ! répliqua Rose avec un sourire narquois.

Rose se dirigea vers la porte mais Pansy lui attrapa la main au passage. La médicomage se leva promptement et plaqua l'animagus contre le mur le plus proche.

- Je pensais que tu viendrais me rejoindre la nuit dernière… murmura l'aînée en effleurant de ses lèvres celles de la langue de plomb.

- Parce qu'il vous arrive de penser ?

L'animagus tenta de se dégager, sans succès. Pansy raffermit sa prise sur les hanches de la jeune sorcière.

- J'ai envie de toi… souffla la médicomage dans le cou de la langue de plomb.

Rose tressaillit tandis que le désir s'empara d'elle comme une vague de fonds.

- Je croyais que je n'étais qu'un coup d'un soir, déglutit l'animagus.

Les deux sorcières se regardèrent intensément et Rose sentit quelque chose se contracter dans son bas-ventre. Pansy approcha ses lèvres de celles de la jeune femme, et cette dernière ferma les yeux. Les doigts de Rose se nouèrent derrière la nuque de son aînée.

- Désolée de vous interrompre, mes chéries… dit une voix sensuelle.

Pansy se recula, frustrée, et tourna la tête pour grogner en voyant Marylin dans la cuisine.

- J'essaie de vous la ramener ce soir, ajouta avec amusement la huitième sage. Rose, tu es prête ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et l'ancienne actrice lui prit doucement la main pour l'emmener sur Avalon. Pansy soupira, énervée. Elle attrapa vivement sa mallette et quitta d'un pas vif la cuisine en direction du parc. Avec un peu de chance, Cho Chang lui aurait trouvé un cas intéressant pour la journée. Et avec encore plus de bol, il y aurait une famille gémissante sur laquelle elle pourrait passer ses nerfs.

Alors qu'elle mettait enfin le nez dehors, elle resta un instant interdite. Elle remarqua qu'un mince croissant d'obscurité masquait une petite partie du soleil. La prophétie annoncée par la statue de pierre était en train de se réaliser. Elle haussa les épaules et transplana. Granger n'avait qu'à se débrouiller avec ça. Les phénomènes étranges, c'était son boulot, après tout.

* * *

Hermione finissait de s'habiller mais ne pouvait s'empêcher d'observer Ginny qui s'essuyait consciencieusement. Cette dernière sortait de la douche, et ses cheveux retombaient sur ses épaules dénudées. Quelques gouttes d'eau coulaient le long de ses formes enchanteresses et la langue de plomb poussa un léger soupir de contentement. Ginny l'entendit et se tourna en souriant.

- Tu as un peu de temps devant toi pour reprendre où nous nous en sommes arrêtées hier soir ? demanda-t-elle en laissant tomber sa serviette.

Hermione haussa un sourcil et s'approcha doucement de sa femme. La langue de plomb posa ses mains sur les hanches de la rousse et l'embrassa tendrement. Cependant, trois coups forts frappés à la porte interrompirent leur étreinte.

- Deux minutes, on s'habille ! s'exclama Ginny.

- Seulement deux minutes ? chuchota Hermione.

La porte se remit à trembler sous les coups et l'enchanteresse soupira.

- J'ai compris… grommela-t-elle.

- Ce n'est que partie remise, murmura Ginny en s'habillant rapidement.

Une fois le professeur de vol prête, la langue de plomb alla ouvrir. Et son humeur s'assombrit encore plus en faisant face à Mrs Weasley.

- Hermione… Arthur veut te voir, dit sèchement Molly.

- Où est-il ? demanda la neuvième sage après avoir fait un sourire à sa femme.

Elle sortit de la chambre et ferma la porte derrière elle.

- Je t'accompagne…

L'enchanteresse haussa les épaules et s'engagea dans le couloir, sa belle-mère sur ses talons.

- Alors ? demanda Hermione une fois qu'elles se furent suffisamment éloignées de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec Ginny.

- Tu te doutes de ce dont je veux parler avec toi, commença froidement Mrs Weasley.

L'ancienne préfète en chef s'arrêta net et se retourna pour faire face à Molly. Elle croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et toisa du regard la matriarche Weasley.

- Vous pouvez vous garder tous les reproches, remontrances, insultes et menaces. Je ne suis plus l'adolescente blessée dans un lit d'infirmerie. Je ne suis plus aussi facile à impressionner, commença Hermione d'une voix cassante.

- Tu rends ma fille malheureuse, rétorqua Molly, rouge de fureur.

- Non, ce qui la détruit, c'est votre insistance malsaine à briser notre famille…

La réplique de l'enchanteresse fit mouche. Le visage de Molly se décomposa.

- Tu rejettes la faute sur moi ? s'étouffa la matriarche Weasley. Je te rappelle que c'est toi qui l'as abandonnée, la laissant s'occuper de deux enfants pendant des mois ! Tout ça pour quoi ? Pour partir en vacances !

Hermione éclata d'un rire tranchant comme du verre.

- Je remarque que vous avez cru notre petit mensonge. Mais c'était tellement facile de vous faire avaler que j'étais la méchante dans l'histoire. J'ai été victime d'un sort de Grindelwald qui m'a envoyée dans plusieurs époques du passé…

- Tu étais en vacances, insista Molly, sûre d'elle.

- Oui, tout comme il est vrai que Voldemort offrait des chocolats aux enfants de ses mangemorts, pour Noël, ironisa la langue de plomb. Sur ce, je vais rejoindre Arthur. Je capte sa magie dans le salon. Veuillez m'excuser, belle-maman…

La langue de plomb reprit sa route mais Mrs Weasley l'attrapa par le bras.

- N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit le soir de la bataille de Poudlard… dit-elle avec un ton menaçant.

- Je m'en souviens très bien, répliqua sèchement l'ancienne préfète en chef. « Si tu fais du mal à ma fille, je ferai de ta vie un enfer ». Rassurez-vous, vous y excellez depuis notre mariage. Qu'est-ce qu'Ah Puch s'emmerde à me traquer ? Vous finirez à me tuer avant qu'il n'y parvienne…

Molly lâcha l'enchanteresse, choquée par les paroles de cette dernière.

- Ce qui vous défrise, c'est que votre fille soit lesbienne. Et vous pensez qu'en m'éliminant de l'équation, le problème sera résolu et qu'elle tombera dans les bras de votre gendre idéal. Mais toutes vos machinations et manipulations grossières en mon absence ont échoué à faire de Ginny et d'Harry un couple.

- Je ne te… commença Molly.

- Que croyez-vous ? Vous pensez réussir là où Dumbledore a échoué ? Vous n'avez pas le tiers du quart de son génie. Faites-vous donc une raison…

Et sans laisser le temps à sa belle-mère d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Hermione s'éloigna, sans un regard pour Molly Weasley.

* * *

Et fin du chapitre ? Vos impressions ? ^^

Bises et passez un très bon week-end,

Link9


	6. L'armée de l'ombre

Hey hey !

Bonjour tout le monde ! Après une semaine froide, humide (brrrr, j'en tremble encore), voici un nouveau chapitre ! En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture ! ^^

* * *

Chapitre 6 : L'armée de l'ombre

Rose avait la main tendue devant elle. Son visage était impassible, vide de toute expression. Marylin se tenait légèrement en retrait derrière la jeune sage, la main posée sur l'épaule de cette dernière.

- Ta mère t'a appris les rudiments de la magie sans baguette, dit doucement l'ancienne actrice. Tu en connais donc le principe. Nous allons tenter aujourd'hui de le rendre plus naturel. Ca te va ?

Rose acquiesça, son bras toujours tendu. Ses muscles étaient contractés depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, et l'effort faisait trembler légèrement sa main. Cependant, la sorcière serra les dents, tentant d'ignorer la crampe qui menaçait d'arriver.

- Vas-y, jette un sortilège, celui que tu veux, ma chérie…

L'animagus lança naturellement le premier sort qu'elle avait appris. Une boule de lumière apparut entre ses doigts et s'envola pour prendre un peu de hauteur, éclairant son visage de mille feux.

- C'est parfait ! s'enthousiasma Marylin. Maintenant, peux-tu m'expliquer ce qui vient de se passer ?

- Et bien, j'ai pensé à la formule, et la lumière fut ! répondit Rose, ironique.

- Oui, mais quel a été le mécanisme ? insista la huitième sage.

- Vous voulez que je détaille le processus ? demanda Rose, perplexe.

Marylin eut un léger rire, et ramena ses cheveux en arrière.

- Je vais le faire pour toi, ça t'aidera par la suite, dit doucement la blonde. La magie est présente dans ton corps, dans toutes les cellules vivantes qui composent ton organisme. L'enseignement magique a pour but de canaliser, de dompter et d'exploiter ce potentiel qui est en chaque sorcier, à des degrés plus ou moins forts. D'où l'utilisation de baguette et de formules chez les plus jeunes…

- Et les plus vieux, aussi, coupa Rose.

- J'y viens, ajouta Marylin avec un clin d'œil. Prenons ta mère. Ca fait combien de temps que tu ne l'as pas vu agiter une baguette ou prononcer de sombres paroles latines ?

La langue de plomb réfléchit un court instant, puis secoua la tête.

- Je crois qu'elle ne le fait qu'en public, en présence de gens qu'elle ne connait pas. Elle ne veut pas attirer l'attention, je suppose… A la maison, elle fait de la magie presque…

- Naturellement ? proposa l'ancienne actrice.

Rose acquiesça.

- Parce que ta mère a dompté sa puissance, et n'a plus besoin d'un outil, la baguette, pour exprimer sa magie.

- Elle a son katana ! rétorqua Rose.

- Oui, mais c'est une arme qu'elle ensorcelle. Elle n'en a pas besoin pour lancer des sorts.

- Pas faux… Bon, sympa le cours théorique, mais qu'allez-vous m'apprendre concrètement, mis à part me passer d'un bout de bois ? demanda la jeune femme avec empressement.

Marylin lui sourit et ôta une mèche de cheveux qui barrait son front.

- T'es-tu déjà demandée d'où venait la magie ? Comment elle est apparue sur terre ? murmura l'ancienne actrice, mystérieuse.

- Autant s'interroger sur la création du monde, ou de la stupidité de Merlin. Non, franchement, je ne me suis jamais posée la question. Mais vous avez dû déjà remarquer que je suis pas très branchée métaphysique…

La huitième sage eut un léger rire de gorge.

- Je vais t'expliquer. Il existe quinze sources de magie dans le monde. A la naissance, certains hommes établissent une connexion avec l'une d'elle et reçoivent une quantité définie de magie. Nous, les sages, en recevons une dose assez importante. Chaque source est gardée par un animal fabuleux, une chimère…

- J'vois pas le rapport avec ce que vous allez m'apprendre… grogna Rose.

Marylin eut un sourire éblouissant.

- Une fois ton arme finie, je t'emmènerai apprivoiser deux des chimères, répondit l'ancienne actrice.

- Pardon ? demanda Rose, estomaquée.

- Nous n'avons pas le temps de t'élever au rang d'enchanteresse. Aussi, les chimères te seront d'une aide précieuse. Ce sont des animaux puissants au-delà de ton imagination.

- Et comment on fait pour les dompter ? On leur agite une boite de pâté sous le nez ?

- C'est simple. Il suffit de les vaincre.

* * *

Pansy jeta d'un geste brusque le dossier sur son bureau avec un air ennuyé. Elle dévissa son tube de vicodine pour en gober deux comprimés. Chang lui avait promis un cas intéressant, et elle avait trouvé la pathologie du patient en dix minutes seulement. Elle soupira en étendant les jambes sous le bureau. Tant pis, elle occuperait le reste de sa journée à martyriser ses larbins.

Son estomac poussa un grognement plaintif et la médicomage jeta un coup d'œil rapide à sa montre. Elle glissa sa baguette dans la poche de sa blouse et sortit de la pièce pour emprunter le chemin de la cafétéria. Elle ignora l'ascenseur, s'engageant dans les escaliers de service. Sur la route, elle décida de prendre un sandwich qu'elle mangerait tranquillement dans la chambre des parents de Londubat. Après tout, ces derniers ne montraient signe de vie que quand leur professeur de fils pointait le bout de son nez, aussi elle pourrait déjeuner en regardant la télévision sans être dérangée par la doyenne qui demanderait l'avancée de la guérison de son nouveau cas. Un sourire étira ses lèvres à la pensée de Chang la cherchant partout dans l'institut. Ca lui apprendrait à lui filer des patients merdiques.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Parkinson traversait le hall de Sainte Mangouste. Plusieurs personnes attendaient leur tour, calmes, patientant en silence, fait plutôt rare. Pansy poursuivit sa route et atteignit le restaurant de l'hôpital. Elle eut une grimace en sentant une odeur nauséabonde dans la salle.

- Mais qu'ont-ils encore essayé de cuisiner ? Du chat crevé ? marmonna-t-elle en s'approchant du self-service.

Derrière le comptoir, une cuisinière, l'air absent, contemplait ses chaussures sans lever les yeux vers les clients.

- Bonjour Docteur… murmura une voix derrière Pansy. Comment va votre patient ?

Cette dernière ferma un instant les yeux, puis se retourna avec un rictus.

- Docteur Chang, quel plaisir de vous trouver ici… Faite attention, je vais croire que vous me suivez pour reluquer ma spectaculaire chute de reins… ironisa Parkinson.

- Loin de moi cette idée, rétorqua Cho, amusée. Je venais m'assurer que vous n'aviez pas oublié votre rendez-vous avec le Docteur Green, à quinze heures.

L'ancienne Serpentard jeta un regard froid à la doyenne de l'Institut.

- Si je n'ai rien de mieux à faire, j'irai… lâcha Pansy en prenant un plateau en plastique.

- C'est important, insista Cho. Nous avons conclu un marché, vous vous souvenez ? Je ferme les yeux sur votre addiction, et vous consultez une fois par mois un médicopsychiatre…

Pansy attrapa un sandwich sous vide qu'elle balança sans ménagement sur sa tablette et une canette de soda subit le même sort. Après s'être assurée que la cuisinière derrière son comptoir ne la regardait pas, elle glissa dans sa poche une pomme. Cho la dévisagea, horrifiée.

- Quoi ? demanda Parkinson, un léger sourire aux lèvres. La dernière fois, le poulet était infect. Je me venge…

Elle prit son plateau et se dirigea vers la caisse, qui était inhabituellement déserte à cette heure-là.

- Mais ils sont tous morts ou quoi ? C'est la présence de la dirlo qui les fait flipper ? ironisa Pansy à la caissière, en balayant la salle du regard.

Une trentaine de personnes était attablée dans la vaste pièce, touchant à peine à leur repas, ne prononçant pas un mot.

- Le Docteur Chang a planqué de la bouffe dans ses poches. Appelez la sécurité pour une fouille au corps… murmura la médicomage à l'employée, tout en poussant son plateau plus près de la femme.

Cette dernière leva les yeux vers l'ancienne Serpentard qui recula vivement en sortant sa baguette. Un bruit retentit derrière elle et résonna quelques secondes dans le restaurant.

- Faites attention ! grommela Cho. J'ai renversé mon plateau à cause de vous !

- On se casse ! s'exclama Pansy en se retournant, alors que la caissière se levait lentement, imitée par les personnes présentes.

Elle attrapa la directrice de Sainte Mangouste et la poussa vers la sortie. Les deux sorcières se mirent à courir, alors que des grognements se faisaient entendre derrière elles.

- Que se passe-t-il ? hurla Cho.

- Zombis ! se contenta de répondre la responsable du service diagnostic.

Elles déboulèrent dans le hall et Pansy s'arrêta net. Cho lui rentra dedans, mais recula rapidement et sortit sa baguette de sa manche. L'ancienne Serpentard grimaça et détourna le regard. Deux infirmiers se faisaient déchiqueter par une centaine de morts vivants.

- Et merde… grogna la médicomage.

- On va où ? haleta la doyenne de l'institut.

Parkinson regarda autour d'elle et soupira en remarquant que la sortie de l'hôpital était inaccessible.

- Il y a toujours une cheminée dans votre bureau ?

Chang comprit l'idée et acquiesça.

- En route, ne traînons pas… murmura la directrice de Sainte Mangouste.

Elle s'engagea dans un couloir, Pansy sur ses talons. Cette dernière ferma des portes battantes en actionnant le système anti incendie d'un coup de baguette.

- Ca devrait les ralentir quelques temps… marmonna la médicomage.

Les deux sorcières se mirent à courir dans les allées de l'institut alors des hurlements à glacer le sang retentissaient dans l'hôpital sorcier.

* * *

- Ca a déjà commencé ? répéta Hermione. Que voulait dire cette chose ?

- Je n'en sais rien, répondit William, contrarié. Apparemment, l'armée d'Ah Puch est en route pour prendre le contrôle de Londres.

- Mais la ville est immense, rétorqua Arthur. Ils n'y arriveront jamais. Et puis, si son armée est si nombreuse que cela, nous l'aurions déjà repérée…

- Sauf si elle se cache quelque part en attendant son heure, fit remarquer doucereusement Rogue en trempant ses lèvres dans une tasse de thé. Les égouts, par exemple.

- C'est envisageable, lâcha l'enchanteresse, songeuse.

Merlin apparut subitement à côté de la neuvième sage et tous sursautèrent.

- Pour la dernière fois, prévenez avant de surgir de nulle part ! s'exclama sèchement Hermione.

- J't'ai envoyé un mémo, tu l'as pas eu ? ironisa le premier sage. Bon, c'est la merde… Y'a de la place dans cte bicoque pour des réfugiés ?

- Comment ça, des réfugiés ? demanda Arthur d'une voix blanche.

- Et bien… Les zombis ont envahi le Ministère, Sainte Mangouste, le Chemin de Traverse, Gringott et le siège de la Gazette du Sorcier. Et je ne parle pas du Parlement, de la Chambre des Lords et de Buckingham Palace…

- Le roi ? Et le premier ministre ? balbutia Arthur.

- En sécurité… Grâce aux Aurors chargés de leur protection. Ils sont à Sandringham House.

Le premier sage observa les regards horrifiés qui le dévisageaient, satisfait de son effet.

- On va se sortir les doigts du cul et on va chercher les survivants, s'il y en a, finit par dire le vieux sorcier. Rogue, vous êtes bien le gardien du secret de ces lieux ?

Le maître des potions haussa un sourcil dédaigneux.

- Va me falloir un bon paquet de petits papiers… ajouta Merlin. Formons des équipes ! Qui est encore là ?

Ginny, Molly, Hugo qui doit prendre son petit déjeuner… commença Hermione.

- Je vois… Arthur, j'crois qu'une réunion avec le premier ministre s'impose. Le comique de service, dit Merlin à l'attention de William, tu prends le grand ténébreux incompris et vous filez pour Gringott's. Les gobelins sont coriaces, ils doivent encore tenir le coup. Hermione, t'embarques ta moitié d'orange et tu vas au Ministère. Je pense que c'est là qu'il y a le plus de grabuge. Pour finir, j'm'occupe de la mère Molly et d'Hugo, et on déboule à la Gazette…

- Et Sainte Mangouste ? demanda William.

- Rose va y aller avec Marylin… Et t'inquiète pas, ajouta le premier sage avant qu'Hermione ne dise quoi que ce soit, sous ses airs mignons, Marylin est une vraie vicieuse. Ta fifille ne risque rien ! Allez, au boulot !

Severus agita négligemment sa baguette, et deux longues feuilles de parchemin apparurent devant lui. Les deux feuilles se découpèrent en une multitude de petits morceaux et le maître des potions écrivit l'adresse de la demeure Parkinson sur l'un des bouts. Il fit un nouveau mouvement de baguette et les mêmes lignes s'inscrivirent instantanément sur tous les morceaux.

Hermione en saisit une poignée qu'elle fourra dans sa poche et sortit de la pièce en courant pour regagner sa chambre. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle faisait le trajet inverse, son katana à la main, Ginny sur ses talons. Une fois dans le parc, les deux sorcières transplanèrent pour le Ministère de la Magie.

* * *

Rose regardait la huitième sage avec fierté. Les deux sorts qu'elle venait de jeter coup sur coup avaient fonctionnés à merveille.

- C'est parfait ! s'exclama Marylin, ravie. On va pouvoir augmenter la difficulté et…

L'ancienne actrice se tût et sembla songeuse. Puis, elle hocha rapidement de la tête et son visage s'assombrit.

- Un problème ? demanda Rose.

- Il faut qu'on parte pour Sainte Mangouste. Londres est en proie à une attaque de zombis, et nous devons récupérer les survivants à l'hôpital, s'il y en a.

Le cœur de Rose rata un battement.

- Parkinson est là-bas… murmura la jeune femme.

- Et bien, allons sauver la demoiselle en détresse… répliqua la huitième sage avec un mince sourire.

- Mais je ne suis pas prête ! Et mon arme n'est pas terminée ! rétorqua l'animagus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, je suis là. Et tu pourras demander à ta mère, on apprend toujours mieux dans l'urgence.

Marylin attrapa doucement la main de Rose et les fit disparaître toutes les deux.

* * *

Rogue et William McGonagall apparurent dans le Chaudron Baveur. L'endroit était vide, les tables étaient renversées et nombre de chaises avaient été pulvérisées.

- Il y a eu de la castagne, ici… fit remarquer William.

- Toujours aussi observateur, ironisa Rogue.

Le maître des potions contourna le mobilier brisé et sortit du pub par la porte de derrière. Il tapa les briques de sa baguette et le mur laissa une entrée pour accéder au Chemin de Traverse. Il eut un rictus machiavélique en remarquant que des centaines de créatures se déchaînaient sur les portes des magasins, tentant d'entrer à tout prix dans les boutiques.

- On se fait les boutiques une à une, ou on commence directement par Gringott's ? demanda William en arrivant derrière l'ancien directeur de Serpentard.

- Les gobelins en dernier. Si il y en a qui peuvent survivre, c'est bien eux… lâcha Severus. Allons à la boutique Weasley. Les jumeaux pourront nous prêter main forte.

William acquiesça.

- Faut nous frayer un chemin jusque là… marmonna le professeur de métamorphose.

- Ca ne devrait pas nous poser trop de problème, répliqua Rogue.

Les deux sorciers se jetèrent un regard entendu et le professeur de métamorphose agita souplement sa baguette. Une explosion retentit et des corps de zombis se trouvèrent éparpillés dans la rue. Les autres créatures se tournèrent vers les sorciers et avancèrent lentement vers eux.

- Je recommence ? demanda William, un sourire étirant ses lèvres.

- A mon tour de m'amuser… coupa Severus de sa voix doucereuse.

* * *

Cho Chang ferma magiquement les portes de son bureau tandis que Pansy se précipitait vers la cheminée. D'un coup de baguette, elle fit apparaître des flammes dans l'âtre et jeta une poignée de poudre verte dans le feu naissant.

- Manoir Parkinson ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Le feu grésilla un court instant, puis s'éteignit paresseusement.

- Mais c'est quoi cette merde ? grogna la médicomage.

- Le réseau de cheminette est coupé… répondit Cho avec angoisse.

La directrice de Sainte Mangouste contourna son bureau et appuya sur le bouton d'une console.

- Avis au personnel médical, dit-elle d'une voix qu'elle espérait calme. Le bâtiment doit être évacué immédiatement. Dirigez-vous vers l'aire de transplanage situé sur le toit. Je répète, l'Institut doit être immédiatement évacué ! Aidez les patients à mobilité réduite à quitter leur chambre…

Chang actionna à nouveau les hauts parleurs et se laissa tomber dans son fauteuil.

- Je crois que nous sommes prises au piège… marmonna Pansy en entendant des grognements dans le couloir.

La doyenne de l'Institut passa ses mains dans ses cheveux.

- Je veux pas mourir ici…

- Ca tombe bien, j'ai pas envie de crever avec vous… On va trouver une issue et gagner le toit, répliqua la médicomage.

Soudain, des rugissements accompagnés de hurlement résonnèrent dehors. Cho se leva d'un bond et s'approcha de la fenêtre de son bureau. Une ombre gigantesque passa sur la pelouse de l'hôpital et l'ancienne Serdaigle leva les yeux. Elle recula, affolée, et joua nerveusement avec sa baguette.

- On laisse tomber le toit… murmura-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

Pansy s'approcha et regarda à son tour. Un magyar à pointe adulte volait au-dessus de l'hôpital. Il avait dans sa gueule une moitié de corps humain. Parkinson s'éloigna de la fenêtre et s'accorda un court instant de panique.

* * *

Hermione et Ginny apparurent dans l'atrium en pleine scène de chaos. Un groupe d'Aurors, dont Tonks et Ron faisaient partie, tentait de contenir une cinquantaine de zombis pendant qu'une nuée d'employés, affolés, gagnait l'aire de transplanage.

- Hermione ! s'exclama Nymphadora, soulagée, en jetant un sort à une créature qui fonçait sur elle.

- Vérifie que tout le monde transplane et quitte Londres… murmura l'enchanteresse à sa femme avant de se jeter, katana levé, dans la mêlée.

Ginny aboya des ordres aux sorciers qui s'enfuyaient, les exhortant à quitter la capitale anglaise.

- Harry et James sont en haut, grogna Ron en se débarrassant d'un mort vivant trop entreprenant.

- Et merde… lâcha la neuvième sage. Il faut aller les récupérer.

Elle donne un coup d'épée circulaire et trancha la boite crânienne de deux zombis.

- Tout le monde à terre ! s'exclama l'enchanteresse.

Tonks attrapa deux de ses collaborateurs et les fit plonger sur le sol. Aussitôt, tous les Aurors s'allongèrent, certains se protégeant la tête des mains. Hermione fit tournoyer son sabre au-dessus d'elle, fendant l'air d'un sifflement pur. Quelques instants plus tard, les créatures furent coupées dans le sens de la hauteur, le cerveau scindé en deux. Les sorciers se relevèrent prudemment, regardant autour d'eux, cherchant si un des zombis avait échappé au sortilège de la langue de plomb.

- A chaque fois, tu trouves le moyen de m'épater un peu plus… dit Ron en souriant.

- Allons récupérer les survivants, proposa Tonks.

Ginny s'approcha à grandes enjambées du groupe et posa sa main sur l'épaule de sa femme.

- C'est bon, ils ont tous transplané… murmura la rousse.

Hermione hocha la tête et regarda les ascenseurs hors service.

- Prenons les escaliers et fouillons chaque étage, marmonna la neuvième sage.

- La dernière fois que j'ai vu Harry, il était au département de la justice. Quant à James, il faisait des recherches à la bibliothèque, soupira Nymphadora, le cœur lourd.

- On va chercher James en premier, trancha Hermione. On reste groupé, ce sera plus prudent. En route !

Les sorciers acquiescèrent et tous s'engagèrent dans les couloirs du ministère.

* * *

Voilà ! La suite la semaine prochaine ! Ca vous a plu ? N'oubliez pas la petite review qui est l'unique salaire de l'auteur ! ^^

Bises, passez un excellent week-end et profitez-en bien !

Link9


	7. Un héros est tombé

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews !

J'espère que vous allez bien sous les premières neiges de l'hiver ! (Merlin, ce qu'il fait froid, vache ! ^^) Bref, sans plus tarder, voici le nouveau chap !Et comme d'hab, un grand merci à Sygui pour ses corrections !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Un héro est tombé**

Rose regardait avec effroi le hall de Sainte Mangouste et se retint de vomir. De longues traînées de sang souillaient les murs blancs de l'hôpital et des cadavres démembrés gisaient sur le sol.

- Putain… murmura la jeune femme d'une voix blanche.

- Nous n'avons pas de temps à perdre, ma chérie, dit doucement Marylin. Sais-tu repérer les auras ?

- Vaguement. Je n'ai eu qu'un cours là-dessus avec la Doc.

- Essaie de trouver des survivants pendant que j'en fais autant de mon côté…

- Si ça peut nous éviter de cavaler dans tout l'hosto, grogna l'animagus en se concentrant.

Elle propulsa sa magie hors d'elle et la laissa naviguer dans les couloirs de l'Institut, telle une onde. Elle se sentit attirer au rez de chaussée et au quatrième étage.

- Je sens quatre personnes vivantes… lâcha la jeune femme, anéantie. J'espère que Parkinson en fait partie.

- Je le pense, répliqua la huitième sage dans un souffle. Récupérons celles de cet étage, et nous monterons au quatrième ensuite.

Rose acquiesça et les deux sages empruntèrent un long couloir dont les portes battantes avaient été arrachées de leurs gonds. L'ancienne actrice fit signe à Rose de ne pas bouger et elle s'éloigna de quelques pas jusqu'à un croisement de couloirs. La blonde passa sa tête et recula précautionneusement. Elle articule le mot « zombi » à l'attention de Rose en traçant dans l'air le chiffre dix. Marylin sortit une dague de son décolleté et demanda à la langue de plomb de s'approcher sans bruit.

- Essaie de jeter un sort d'immobilisation sur ces créatures… chuchota la huitième sage.

Rose acquiesça et tendit la main en direction des morts vivants. Elle bloqua sa respiration, puis expira doucement en se concentrant sur les créatures qui tentaient de défoncer une porte. Elle sentit la magie fourmiller au bout de ses doigts pour finalement s'échapper. Sept des zombis tombèrent sur le sol, immobiles, tandis que les trois autres se mouvaient au ralenti. Marylin leva un pouce avant de se jeter sur les morts vivants. La dague de la blonde virevoltait et les yeux de la jeune femme eurent du mal à suivre les mouvements. Quelques instants plus tard, les zombis étaient hors d'état de nuire, le crâne fendu.

- Mais comment avez-vous… balbutia Rose.

- Plus tard, coupa doucement Marylin. On a des sorciers à récupérer.

L'animagus grogna mais finit par enjamber les cadavres pour frapper trois coups secs au bureau de la directrice de Sainte Mangouste.

- Y'a quelqu'un ? C'est Rose Granger-Weasley ! appela la jeune femme. Vous pouvez ouvrir, vous êtes en sécurité main…

Elle ne put finir. La porte s'ouvrit rapidement et deux mains agrippèrent les épaules de la langue de plomb pour l'attirer dans la pièce. Rose croisa l'espace d'un instant le regard de Pansy avant que cette dernière pose avidement ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme.

* * *

- L'armée patrouille dans les rues et évacue les habitants… murmura le premier ministre moldu, épuisé et choqué. Le dernier rapport que j'ai fait état de près de cent mille de ces choses dans les rues. Et leur nombre ne fait que croître d'heure en heure…

Arthur Weasley passa une main sur son visage las.

- De notre côté, des sorciers essaient de récupérer d'éventuels survivants de nos bâtiments clés… soupira-t-il. Nous les rapatrions vers un centre d'accueil prêté par un de nos… comment vous dites déjà… médecin, je crois.

Alors que le premier ministre allait ajouter quelque chose, la porte de la pièce s'ouvrit subitement. Le moldu se leva promptement et s'inclina devant le roi qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle. Arthur imita aussitôt son collègue et le souverain les invita à s'asseoir.

- Bonjour messieurs… dit posément le monarque en prenant place autour de la table. Enfin je vous rencontre, Mr. Weasley. Si j'ai bien compris les évènements, c'est à vous que je dois la vie…

Arthur baissa les yeux, gêné.

- Depuis la seconde guerre contre V… Voldemort, nous avons pris soin d'assurer une protection… renforcée pour la famille royale.

- Et je vous en remercie. Que se passe-t-il exactement ? Et qu'avez-vous prévu pour rétablir l'ordre ?

Le ministre de la magie échangea un regard embarrassé avec le premier ministre.

- Et bien… nous allons boucler Londres une fois l'évacuation finie. Cela devrait nous laissez le temps d'agir, commença prudemment Arthur.

- Toute la ville ? demanda le souverain.

Le premier ministre acquiesça.

- Et ensuite ? insista le monarque.

- Nous enverrons un groupe de sorciers qualifiés, les meilleurs, pour tuer le mage noir à l'origine de ce chaos. Nous pensons que si le chef meurt, les zombis retourneront sous terre, répondit le ministre de la magie.

- Et comment allez-vous boucler la ville ?

- Nous pensions à une opération menée conjointement entre l'armée et leur… force de police. Mais pour cela, il faut révéler l'existence des sorciers à notre peuple, marmonna le premier ministre.

- Je vois… répliqua pensivement le chef du Commonwealth. Y voyez-vous une quelconque objection, Mr. Weasley ?

- Personnellement non. Je pense que nous aurions dû le faire il y a bien longtemps. Mais j'ai besoin de l'accord de mes pairs. Une réunion extraordinaire est prévue ce soir à Washington. Le Japon et la Chine, ainsi qu'une partie du Caucase, ont subi de lourdes pertes. Les autres pays risquent d'être attaqués prochainement. J'ai de bons espoirs de convaincre mes homologues.

- Tenez-moi au courant. Dès que vous aurez l'aval, je tiendrai la conférence de presse avec vous.

- Mais, Majesté… commença le premier ministre.

- Les sorciers sont des sujets à part entière de la Couronne. Il est normal que je les soutienne dans cette terrible épreuve qui nous concerne tous…

* * *

- Vous n'avez rien d'autre à leur lancer ? demanda sèchement Severus Rogue à l'attention des jumeaux Weasley.

Fred et Georges secouèrent négativement la tête.

- On a usé toutes les potions, feux d'artifices et autres gadgets. Il reste bien quelques filtres d'amour mais… commença Georges.

- Un regain d'attention de leur part est bien la dernière chose souhaitable, conclut Fred.

Rogue réfléchit quelques instants et haussa un sourcil.

- Que reste-t-il comme ingrédient dans votre réserve ?

Fred ouvrit le tiroir d'une armoire et sortit un épais livre d'inventaire. Severus le lui arracha presque des mains et parcourut rapidement la dernière page. Un rictus étira ses lèvres.

- Les livres d'histoire retiendront mon nom comme celui du meilleur maître des potions que la terre ait connu, dit-il de sa voix doucereuse.

* * *

Le sauvetage de James Potter s'était fait sans trop d'accroc. Le jeune homme s'était caché dans un coin de la bibliothèque et avait réussi à tenir à distance les quelques zombis qui avaient réussi à le trouver. Hermione les avait rapidement occis avant qu'ils ne fassent trop de dégâts, et le groupe de sorciers avait fait route vers le département de la justice. Et la situation, pour récupérer Harry, y était plus délicate. Cela faisait près de vingt minutes qu'ils se trouvaient bloqués dans un bureau où ils s'étaient réfugiés, croulant sous le nombre croissant des morts vivants qui affluaient vers eux. Ces derniers attaquaient inlassablement, ignorant leurs morts. Les sorciers étaient accroupis derrière le mobilier, et jetaient sans cesse des sorts à travers la petite vitre explosée de la porte.

- Il faut tenter une percée, proposa James. Sinon nous ne sortirons jamais d'ici…

- Ah oui, et comment ? ironisa Harry. Passe devant, je te rejoins !

- Harry, ferme-là, grogna Ron en balançant un maléfice.

Le survivant se redressa rapidement, jeta un sort, et se replanqua derrière le bureau.

- Au lieu de dénigrer ton propre fils, réfléchit un peu ! aboya Tonks en direction de son mari.

- Granger n'a qu'à nous tirer de là avec son brio habituel… marmonna Harry.

Hermione allait répliquer vertement quand Ginny l'en dissuada d'un regard.

- J'y vais… grommela l'enchanteresse. Couvrez-moi…

- Cent cinquante zombis, c'est rien, lâcha Harry.

- Tu peux pas te taire ! gronda James. Je viens avec vous, Madame Granger.

- Non, j'irai, coupa Nymphadora.

- Le meilleur ami, ici, c'est moi, rétorqua Ron.

- Je préférerais que tu assures nos arrières, Tonks, dit doucement la neuvième sage.

- C'est toi qui décides, répliqua l'Auror en haussant les épaules.

- Fini de parler ? On peut y aller ? demanda sèchement le survivant.

Hermione le foudroya du regard et se leva. Elle jeta un sort qui atteignit dix zombis et se précipita vers la porte de la pièce qu'elle ouvrit d'un coup de pied. Levant le katana au dessus de sa tête, elle s'engagea dans le couloir.

- On y va ! s'exclama Ginny. James, Ron, vous me suivez. Harry et Tonks, vous fermez la marche. On fonce.

Les sorciers, baguette levée, suivirent les traces d'Hermione et quittèrent le bureau. L'enchanteresse avait fait apparaître une gerbe de flammes qui avait dégagé le chemin. Cependant, en avançant, des morts vivants s'étaient approchés d'elle. La foule se faisait compacte autour de la neuvième sage, l'encerclant de toute part.

* * *

- Alors les rouquins ? Tout va comme vous voulez ? ricana Merlin en tapant son bâton sur le sol.

La terre se mit à trembler et deux grosses pierres se détachèrent du plafond pour écrabouiller quelques créatures qui se trouvaient en-dessous.

- Impec', répondit Hugo, imperturbable.

Le joueur de Quidditch agita sa baguette et une tête de mort vivant explosa. Hugo avait retenu le sort que l'enchanteur lui avait montré et le roux s'évertuait à présent à faire éclater toutes les caboches de zombis qui croisaient sa route.

Molly, en revanche, était au bord de la nausée. Son visage était verdâtre, ses tâches de rousseur avaient presque disparu, et ses cheveux tombaient mollement sur ses épaules.

- Je sens deux sorciers dans les étages ? On va jeter un coup d'œil ? proposa le premier sage.

- Ca me va, rétorqua le jeune sorcier en haussant les épaules.

- Il ne serait pas légèrement autiste, ton petit-fils ? demanda l'enchanteur à Molly.

- J'aime pas parler pour ne rien dire, répondit Hugo d'un ton neutre.

- Ca, tu l'as pas hérité de tes mères… fit remarquer le vieux sorcier.

- Grandir entre trois femmes au fort tempérament a de quoi vous abrutir pour deux vies… conclut Hugo.

Merlin éclata de rire et s'engagea dans les escaliers de l'immeuble de la Gazette du Sorcier. Le sportif fit deux pas pour suivre l'enchanteur, mais s'arrêta pour regarder sa grand-mère.

- Mamie, tu viens ? demanda-t-il.

Molly détourna les yeux du massacre perpétré dans le hall et suivit son petit-fils sur les traces de Merlin.

* * *

- Excusez-moi, il y a encore deux personnes à récupérer avant de sortir d'ici… murmura Marylin.

Rose rompit à regret le baiser échangé avec Pansy. La médicomage avait un regard chargé de désir qui fit frissonner la jeune femme.

- Tu as bien fait de venir, Rosie Chérie, sinon c'est la dirlo qui passait à la casserole, plaisanta Parkinson.

- J'aurai encore préféré mourir dévoré par le dragon, répondit Cho Chang, acide.

- Bon, on y va ? grogna Rose, frustrée. Marylin, tu peux nous faire apparaître directement au quatrième étage ?

- Et prendre le risque de nous retrouver entourées de zombis ? remarqua judicieusement la huitième sage.

La jeune femme ne put qu'acquiescer et donna un petit coup de pied dans le mur.

- Et bien, allons-y à pied… soupira l'animagus.

* * *

Severus rebouchait précautionneusement la vingtaine de fioles posées devant lui. Le liquide vert émeraude bouillonnant semblait particulièrement instable.

- Mais qu'avez-vous préparé à déjeuner ? plaisanta Georges alors que le maître des potions ôtait ses gants en peau de dragon.

- Bombes artisanales… Ouvrez les fenêtres !

Fred ouvrit la petite lucarne du deuxième étage de la boutique où ils s'étaient réfugiés et grimpa sur un tabouret pour jeter un coup d'œil à la rue. Une cinquantaine de créatures s'était massée devant la porte du magasin et tentait d'y entrer par tous les moyens.

- Le comité d'accueil s'impatiente… remarqua Fred avec humour.

- Poussez-vous, grogna Rogue. Je vais dissiper cette foule d'admirateurs… dit Severus de sa voix doucereuse.

Fred sauta du tabouret, cédant sa place à son ancien professeur. Rogue grimpa souplement et observa le Chemin de Traverse.

- Bien… Passez-moi deux fioles, commanda-t-il sèchement.

William lui apporta ce qu'il désirait et, avec une jubilation non dissimulée, le directeur-adjoint les jeta par la fenêtre. Quelques instants plus tard, deux explosions retentirent et les cris rauques des créatures cessèrent. Severus regarda à nouveau la rue et parut satisfait.

- On embarque le reste et on court chez Gringotts… lâcha-t-il en descendant du tabouret.

William McGonagall attrapa les éprouvettes fermées et les fourra dans sa poche pour se diriger d'un pas vif vers la sortie. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et ne put s'empêcher de sourire. C'est comme si une pluie acide avait aspergé les morts vivants. Les corps avaient en partie fondu et le reste de la chair des créatures avaient été traversée par les gouttes de potions comme une salve de balles.

- Dépêchons, j'aimerai être de retour chez Miss Parkinson pour le déjeuner, dit froidement Rogue, passant devant son ancien collègue.

Le professeur de métamorphose haussa les épaules, amusé, et suivit Severus dans la rue, les jumeaux Weasley sur ses talons.

* * *

Hermione avait un zombi sur le dos et un autre accroché à sa jambe gauche. Elle fendit le crâne, en un geste précis de sa lame, de la créature qui se tenait devant elle pour ensuite passer son katana entre ses jambes. Elle coupa comme elle put les mains du mort vivant qui l'empêchait d'avancer. Elle déglutit alors que le zombi reculait à plat ventre en gémissant. Les mains étaient restées accrochées à son mollet.

Elle leva son katana et voulut le planter dans le corps de l'homme sur son dos. Elle n'eut pas le temps de finir son mouvement que le zombi avait planté ses ongles dans l'épaule de l'enchanteresse et, d'un geste violent, lui emporta une partie de sa peau. La neuvième sage poussa un hurlement aigu.

- Y'a personne pour m'aider ? cria-t-elle alors que des larmes de douleur perlaient au coin de ses yeux.

En entendant sa femme, Ginny lança un sort et la créature qu'elle combattait avec Ron fit un bond de plusieurs mètres en arrière, emportant dans sa chute trois de ses congénères. La rousse analysa rapidement la situation. Harry, James et Tonks se battaient contre un petit groupe d'assaillants qui tentaient de les prendre à revers et son frère alla les rejoindre. Ginny s'en détourna et se précipita pour aider l'ancienne préfète en chef. Le professeur de vol agita sa baguette et la créature qui avait remplacé ses ongles par ses dents dans l'épaule de la langue de plomb s'éleva dans les airs et fut projetée avec violence contre un mur. La tête du zombi s'ouvrit sous le choc.

Hermione tomba à genoux, haletante. Ginny s'accroupit près d'elle et l'aida à se relever.

- Merci… grimaça l'enchanteresse.

- L'aire de transplanage n'est plus très loin, l'encouragea Ginny.

Soudain, la rousse fut tirée en arrière. Cette dernière se retourna et fit face à un zombi qui leva la main pour l'attaquer. Hermione tenta de lever sa main droite mais n'y parvint pas, son épaule étant totalement hors service. Le temps qu'elle agite son autre main, Harry était intervenu. Il s'était jeté sur le professeur de vol et l'avait poussée hors d'atteinte. Ginny tomba en arrière et assista, impuissante, à l'attaque. La créature plongea sa main dans le torse de l'Auror, au niveau du cœur, pour la ressortir aussitôt. Le Survivant, les yeux écarquillés d'horreur et de douleur, s'effondra lentement sur le sol. Un râle se fit entendre et Ginny hurla.

- HARRY ! cria-t-elle.

Elle jeta deux maléfices sur le zombi qui léchait sa main couverte de sang. Ce dernier fut découpé sur toute sa hauteur avant que les deux moitiés n'explosent. La rousse se précipita sur Harry et s'agenouilla. L'Auror regardait sans le voir le plafond du ministère, les yeux ouverts dans la mort.

* * *

- Rentrez là-dedans, vite ! s'exclama Parkinson en tenant une porte ouverte.

Cho passa la première, suivie par Marylin. Rose agita une dernière fois la main, provoquant l'éboulement des escaliers et s'engouffra à son tour dans la chambre.

Alors qu'elle passait devant Parkinson, elle sentit la main de cette dernière se poser sur sa hanche, accompagnant son mouvement. Pansy se glissa à son tour dans la pièce et ferma la porte.

- Colla porta… marmonna la médicomage en pointant sa baguette sur la surface boisée.

Rose observa avec intérêt la chambre d'hôpital et détailla longuement les deux patients qui s'y trouvaient. Une femme et un homme, pas loin de soixante-dix ans, se trouvaient chacun dans un lit. Les malades regardaient les sorciers avec des yeux vides de toute expression. Ils étaient vivants, mais c'était comme si leur corps n'était qu'une coquille vide.

- Qui sont-ils ? demanda Rose

- Les parents Londubat, répondit Pansy. Je comptais déjeuner avec eux ce midi. Leur présence est… reposante.

Cho leva les yeux au ciel tandis que Marylin s'approchait du couple.

- Que leur est-il arrivé ? demanda la huitième sage en les observant.

- Leur esprit s'est brisé suite à une longue séance de torture, voilà bien des années… répondit la directrice de Sainte Mangouste. On a tout essayé, en vain.

- Et Dumbledore n'a rien tenté ? insista l'ancienne actrice.

- Pas que je sache, marmonna Cho. Pourquoi ?

- C'était à sa portée… Quel était leur métier ?

- Aurors… Et des très bons, à ce que j'en sais, dit la doyenne de l'Institut.

- Un peu d'aide serait la bienvenue… murmura la blonde en posant ses mains sur les têtes d'Alice et Franck. Donnez-moi quelques instants, ce ne sera pas long.

- Qu'allez-vous faire ? demanda Cho, soupçonneuse.

- Faites-moi confiance, répliqua Marylin avec un sourire.

Mrs Londubat leva les yeux vers la huitième sage et lui tendit un emballage vide de chewing-gum. La blonde eut un regard attendri.

- Dumbledore était plutôt doué, mais il n'a fait qu'effleurer mes connaissances dans le domaine de l'esprit humain… murmura l'ancienne actrice en fermant les yeux.

Rose sentit une vague de magie envahir la pièce, une sorte de brise fraîche. Elle se frotta les mains, comme si elle avait froid. Deux bras l'entourèrent au niveau des hanches et la tirèrent doucement en arrière. La jeune sorcière sursauta mais l'étreinte se resserra. L'animagus sentit une poitrine appuyer contre son dos tandis que deux mains se croisaient sur son ventre et elle soupira doucement.

- Calme-toi… murmura une voix sensuelle.

La jeune femme acquiesça en se laissant aller dans la chaleur de ce corps, mais alors que le souffle chaud de Parkinson chatouillait sa nuque, le désir monta en elle.

- Rappelle-moi de te remercier une fois de retour chez moi… ajouta la médicomage.

- Si j'ai le temps, rétorqua Rose en se souvenant des conseils de sa mère.

La main de Pansy glissa le long de la hanche de l'animagus et termina sa course sur la fesse droite qu'elle caressa lascivement.

- Je suis sure que tu trouveras un créneau dans ton emploi du temps de ministre…

Soudain, des murmures s'élevèrent dans la pièce et Rose profita de l'occasion pour se dégager.

- Mais que se passe-t-il ? demanda Franck Londubat en massant ses tempes du bout de ses doigts.

- J'ai mal à la tête… gémit Alice en fermant les yeux.

- C'est normal mes agneaux… dit doucement Marylin. Cependant, nous vous expliquerons tout ça plus tard. Il est grand temps de se mettre à l'abri. Les filles, venez par ici et touchez mon épaule.

Cho, Pansy et Rose approchèrent et posèrent chacune une main sur la huitième sage. Cette dernière réfléchit quelques instants, puis fit apparaître un bout de papier dans sa main.

- Veuillez lire ceci, conseilla la blonde à Cho, Franck et Alice.

Les trois sorciers firent ce qui leur était demandé. Satisfaite, la huitième sage rangea le papier dans son décolleté, se saisit des mains des deux Aurors et les fit disparaître de l'Institut Sainte Mangouste.

* * *

Voilà ! Chapitre fini ! Un petit commentaire ? ^^

En vous souhaitant un très bon week-end, on se revoit la semaine prochaine !

Bises et portez-vous bien d'ici là !

Link9


	8. La controverse

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

J'espère que vous survivez avec toute cette neige ! Bon sang, j'en ai jamais vu autant en une journée ! Restez le plus possible au chaud, buvez un bon thé/chocolat/café (au choix) et dégustez ce nouveau chap !

Merci pour toutes vos reviews et un grand merci à Sygui pour ses corrections !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 8 : La controverse

James regardait, le visage défait, le corps sans vie de son père. Tonks était d'une pâleur inquiétante, Ron était verdâtre et Ginny serrait contre elle le cadavre d'Harry, luttant en vain contre les larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues blêmes.

- On doit partir d'ici, balbutia Hermione d'une voix plus aigüe qu'à l'ordinaire.

L'enchanteresse attrapa son katana de la main gauche et fit quelques pas mal assurés vers sa femme.

- Je vais vous aider… murmura James, une boule dans la gorge.

Le jeune homme passa son bras dans le dos de la neuvième sage et cette dernière le remercia d'un signe de tête. Tonks, quant à elle, se dirigea vers Ginny. La rousse reposa doucement le corps du survivant et laissa l'Auror s'en occuper. Le professeur de vol se jeta dans les bras de son frère qui l'étreignit fortement.

- Faut vraiment se barrer… grogna Ron en emmenant sa sœur vers l'aire de transplanage.

Il croisa rapidement le regard d'Hermione et fit transplaner la rousse. Nymphadora, ayant jeté un mobilis corpus sur le corps de son mari, disparut à son tour.

- Vous pouvez transplaner ? demanda James.

- Ca devrait aller… répliqua l'enchanteresse en grimaçant.

Le jeune homme tourna les talons et transplana en un craquement sonore. Hermione jeta un dernier coup d'œil au ministère dévasté et disparut en un clignement d'œil.

* * *

- Par Merlin, mais quelle est cette folie ?

Severus Rogue eut un sourire glacial et toisa du regard Ollivander. William avait récupéré le vieux sorcier qui s'était caché dans sa boutique. Le fabriquant, avant de partir, avait tenu à embarquer toutes ses créations qui tenaient dans un sac posé en travers de son épaule.

- C'est l'œuvre d'un nécromancien, répondit le maître des potions.

Ollivander frissonna et reporta son attention sur Gringotts qui était encerclée par des zombis. Ces derniers tentaient désespérément de pénétrer la banque, sans succès.

- Ils sont quand même forts, ces gobelins, siffla William, admiratif.

- Une fiole, commanda sèchement Rogue.

Le professeur de métamorphose en sortit une de sa poche et la tendit au maître des potions. Rogue secoua fortement l'éprouvette et, d'un coup de baguette, l'envoya sur les morts vivants.

Une explosion retentit et une dizaine de créatures furent déchiquetées.

- Une deuxième et l'entrée sera accessible, fit remarquer Fred.

- Vous nous étonnerez toujours, ô vénéré professeur, ajouta Georges.

Rogue les fusilla du regard alors que William envoyait sur les zombis une nouvelle bombe dont l'effet fut identique à celui de la première. Quelques morts vivants rescapés voulurent s'échapper, mais l'ancien directeur de Serpentard mit fin à leur non vie d'un coup de baguette bien placé.

- La voie est libre, grogna-t-il. On se dépêche…

Les jumeaux Weasley avancèrent les premiers, enjambant les morceaux de corps pour atteindre les marches menant à la banque des sorciers.

* * *

Hermione apparut dans le parc du manoir Parkinson. Ses jambes cédèrent et elle tomba à genoux dans la neige. Son épaule la lançait terriblement. Elle leva les yeux et remarqua Rose qui courait vers elle. L'enchanteresse prit appui sur son katana et réussit à se relever.

- Bon sang ! Tu es dans un état ! s'exclama la jeune femme, morte d'inquiétude.

- Ca ira… Où est Ginny ? demanda Hermione d'une voix blanche.

- Au lit. La Doc lui a filé un truc pour dormir… Viens, elle va te soigner.

La neuvième sage acquiesça et Rose lui prit son arme.

- Je vais la ranger dans ta chambre. Tu trouveras la Doc dans la bibliothèque…

- Merci.

Hermione fit une bise à sa fille et se dirigea lentement vers la pièce indiquée par la dixième sage. Elle y trouva Parkinson, cigarette allumée, qui sirotait tranquillement un verre de whisky. La médicomage leva les yeux vers l'enchanteresse et soupira.

- Si je te faisais payer les soins que je te prodigue, je serais riche ! ironisa l'ancienne Serpentard en désignant du menton l'épaule ensanglantée de la langue de plomb.

- Ouais, mais tu n'oserais pas faire payer ta future belle-mère, répliqua Hermione entre ses dents.

- Belle, belle, c'est vite dit. T'as pas vu ta tronche récemment, toi, rétorqua Pansy en se levant et en approchant le fauteuil de l'ancienne préfète en chef. Allez, pose tes fesses ici !

La neuvième sage eut un mince sourire, ôta difficilement sa veste en cuir et s'installa le plus confortablement possible. Pansy écrasa sa cigarette et commença à examiner la blessure de l'enchanteresse à travers le tissu lacéré.

- A croire que tu fais exprès de te faire déchiqueter pour que je te tripote… plaisanta la médicomage.

- Dans tes rêves, rétorqua Hermione avec une moue.

- Tu t'es faite bouffer par un chien de l'enfer, ou ta douce femme a mordu trop fort pendant vos ébats ?

- Presque… Rejoue encore ! grommela la langue de plomb. Aie ! Fais gaffe où tu mets tes doigts !

- C'est bien la première fois qu'une femme me dit ça… Bon, faut que tu retires ton haillon, que je voie l'étendue des dégâts.

- Va falloir que tu m'aides, grimaça la neuvième sage.

- Tu me fais des avances, Granger ? Mais que va dire ta fille ? ironisa Pansy.

Hermione finit par éclater de rire mais cria quand Parkinson lui ôta sa chemise qui collait déjà à ses plaies.

- Sadique… hoqueta l'enchanteresse.

- Petite nature… Alors, qu'avons-nous là ? marmonna la médicomage en donnant un petit coup de baguette sur la peau. Putain, il ne t'a pas raté. Ca commence dans le dos, au niveau de l'épaule et ça finit au-dessus du sein.

Elle recula légèrement et passa une main dans ses cheveux.

- Tu vas détester, enfin, pas autant que moi, mais il va falloir virer ton soutif. La bretelle appuie sur la zone à soigner.

- Ok, mais évite de trop baver, répliqua Hermione en fermant les yeux.

- Ca risque pas… ricana Pansy.

La médicomage passa une main dans le dos de l'ancienne préfète en chef et fit sauter l'agrafe d'un geste souple.

- Des années d'entraînement ! s'exclama-t-elle alors que le sous-vêtement se balançait entre ses doigts.

Elle le jeta à ses pieds et s'accroupit, les yeux au niveau de la zone blessée, les avant-bras en appui sur les genoux de l'enchanteresse.

- D'accord… marmonna-t-elle en effleurant la chair tuméfiée de sa baguette. Il va falloir une potion de…

La porte de la bibliothèque s'ouvrit brutalement et Molly Weasley entra précipitamment.

- Hermione ! Arthur a besoin de t… Par Merlin ! hurla-t-elle en trouvant Parkinson entre les jambes de sa belle-fille qui avait les seins à l'air.

Molly sortit d'un geste rapide sa baguette et la pointa sur Hermione qui soupira, lasse.

- Je vais te… éructa la matriarche Weasley.

- Vous n'allez rien faire ! Je suis en pleine consultation. Vous allez arrêter de m'empêcher de travailler ? Merde à la fin ! s'emporta Pansy. Dégagez de suite ou je vous expulse définitivement de ma baraque !

Molly foudroya du regard les deux sorcières et sortit en claquant violemment la porte.

- J'te parie que ta moitié est au courant dans dix minutes… fit remarquer Pansy.

- Cinq, rectifia Hermione avec une grimace.

- En plus, comme elle a récupéré Skeeter et Lovegood père à la Gazette du Sorcier, nous serons à la une d'une édition spéciale !

Pansy attrapa sa trousse, l'ouvrit d'un geste sec et laissa quelques secondes ses doigts en suspend. Elle finit par se saisir de trois fioles et se rapprocha de l'enchanteresse.

- Faut qu'on arrête de se voir comme ça, ironisa la médicomage. J'arrive à la fin de mon stock… Attention, ça va légèrement piquer.

Parkinson déboucha une des fioles et répandit son contenu sur la blessure de l'enchanteresse. Le liquide se mit à fumer et la langue de plomb voulut bondir hors de son siège. La médicomage la maintint assise d'une pression de la main sur son épaule valide.

- Ca fait un mal de chien ! glapit Hermione.

- Fais pas ton enfant, Granger… Maintenant que c'est désinfecté, on va faire repousser les nerfs, muscles, tendons et peau. Ca va être l'fun. Enquille ça ! ordonna-t-elle en lui tendant les deux éprouvettes restantes.

L'enchanteresse fit la moue mais but les potions. Elle toussota et Pansy lui tapa dans le dos.

- Brave fille… se moqua la médicomage. Y'a plus qu'à attendre que ça fasse effet. Et ne remet pas de suite ta chemise, ça serait con que ta peau se reforme sur le tissu… Un whisky ?

- Pitoyable excuse pour mater ma poitrine… grogna Hermione.

- Entre la mère et la fille, mon cœur balance ! Qui passera la nuit dans mon lit ? se moqua la médicomage.

- Ferme-là et sers-moi un verre, je pense l'avoir mérité, rétorqua l'enchanteresse.

Pansy sortit un verre propre d'un buffet et le remplit généreusement avant de le tendre à la neuvième sage. Les deux sorcières trinquèrent et Hermione but son verre d'une traite.

- Alors, comment ça s'est passé au ministère ? demanda Pansy en sortant une cigarette de son paquet. Ta Weasley était hystérique, incapable de piper un mot et j'ai pas croisé les autres…

Hermione lui fit signe de lui donner une cigarette et la médicomage l'alluma avant de la lui tendre. L'ancienne Gryffondor tira une courte bouffée et expira lentement la fumée.

- Bah bravo, quel exemple… La Miss Préfète Super Parfaite se dévergonde, se moqua Pansy.

- C'est pas la première fois. J'en ai fumé quelques unes avant mes examens finaux de langue de plomb… Mais ce fut rare. Et, avant que tu ne poses la question, non, Ginny n'est pas au courant.

- Donc, le ministère ? Pourquoi les nerfs de ta moitié ont-ils lâchés ? redemanda la médicomage.

L'enchanteresse tira une nouvelle bouffée. Son regard s'obscurcit et Pansy fronça les sourcils.

- Harry est mort… répliqua sombrement la langue de plomb.

- Merde ! s'exclama Parkinson.

L'ancienne Serpentard resservit un verre d'alcool à sa patiente et l'observa, guettant une réaction.

- Tu as l'air de pas trop mal le prendre… commenta avec prudence la médicomage. C'était ton meilleur ami, pourtant !

- C'est compliqué, rétorqua Hermione.

- Ca l'est toujours avec toi, ajouta Pansy.

La neuvième sage soupira douloureusement et trempa ses lèvres dans son verre. Puis, elle regarda avec émotion le liquide ambré et ses mâchoires se contractèrent durement. Elle avait une boule dans la gorge et sentait que son calme apparent était sur le point de se fissurer.

- Nous avons été amis, oui, mais dans une autre vie, répondit Hermione d'une voix douce. Une vie tellement lointaine que j'ai l'impression qu'elle n'a jamais existée.

Elle fit une pause, tirant nerveusement sur sa cigarette.

- Pendant notre première scolarité, reprit-elle, nous étions inséparables. Il y a eu des disputes, c'était inévitable, entre adolescents, mais les épreuves que nous avions traversées ensemble nous avaient rapprochés. En ressuscitant, je n'ai pas réussi à recréer ce lien. Il se méfiait sans cesse, épiant chacun de mes gestes, mettant en doute la moindre de mes paroles. C'était de ma faute, j'aurai dû lui dire plus tôt ce que je savais, qui j'étais.

Elle écrasa la cigarette consumée dans le cendrier et secoua la tête.

- Mais comment dire à un jeune garçon terrorisé que j'avais été assassinée et tirée de la tombe pour le mener à la victoire ?

- Vous étiez deux adolescents poursuivis par un sorcier psychopathe et mégalomane. Et adulte, ça ne s'est pas arrangé ? demanda Pansy.

Hermione eut un petit rire amer.

- Ca a empiré. Pendant mon voyage temporel, Dumbledore a manipulé Harry pour qu'il drague Ginny et…

L'enchanteresse suspendit sa phrase, la voix éraillée.

- Ouais, j'vois le topo. J'suppose que t'as pas dû apprécier, et encore moins lui pardonner. Donc, pour résumer, tu culpabilises de ne pas être effondrée par la mort d'un gars qui fut ton meilleur pote dans un passé qui n'existe que pour toi, et qui a voulu te piquer ta femme sans que tu sois là pour l'en empêcher… résuma Parkinson.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de m'expliquer avec lui… murmura Hermione.

- En quinze ans, t'as pas trouvé deux minutes ? Tu te fous de ma gueule ? ricana Pansy.

- Je n'avais pas digéré. Mais en fait, je crois que j'avais besoin de lui foutre mon poing dans la gueule pour passer à autre chose… répondit Hermione, le regard dur.

- Je pense que tu en auras l'occasion, rétorqua Pansy, songeuse. Potter, qui a toujours aimé se faire remarquer, est un bon candidat à la transformation en zombi…

La neuvième sage acquiesça, convaincue que l'ancienne Serpentard était dans le vrai.

- Au fait, je vais bien, merci d'avoir demandé, ironisa la médicomage. En plus, on a ramené une petite surprise de Sainte Mangouste.

- Laquelle ? Tu t'es fait greffer un cœur ? demanda Hermione, acide.

- Très drôle. Non, on a deux Londubat en parfait état de marche… Enfin, ils sont rouillés, mais ils pensent ! Contrairement à leur fils… J'ai envoyé un hibou, il devrait arriver avec Lovegood dans la soirée.

* * *

Rose avait à peine eu le temps de s'assurer que Ginny allait bien que Marylin l'avait ramenée sur Avalon.

- Je sais que tu as envie de passer du temps avec ta famille, dit doucement la huitième sage, mais il faut impérativement que tu t'entraînes.

La jeune femme acquiesça à regret et l'ancienne actrice lui fit un sourire compatissant.

- Bien, la première chimère que tu iras combattre s'appelle Hirfitt. C'est la chimère de la force. Donc, il faut que tu évites à tout prix le corps à corps, sinon il te réduira en bouillie.

- Super. Ca, c'est la défense. Et pour lui foutre une raclée, j'fais quoi ?

- Tu es plutôt agile et tu auras une arme d'attaque à distance. Il est massif, lourd et assez lent. Tu devrais pouvoir t'en sortir sans trop de problème.

Marylin leva les yeux vers le ciel et resta un instant interdite.

- Il nous reste près de six heures avant le coucher du soleil. Au travail !

* * *

Severus abandonna les jumeaux Weasley et William sur le perron de la demeure Parkinson et se dirigea prestement vers sa chambre. Il claqua sèchement la porte et s'assit sur le lit. Il attrapa d'un geste brusque la photo sur la table de chevet et caressa du bout des doigts le cadre de verre.

Minerva y était revêche, comme à son habitude, mais il décela une lueur d'amusement dans le regard de la directrice de Poudlard.

- Je vous promets vengeance, très chère… murmura-t-il.

Il dépose un léger baiser sur la photo et la reposa doucement. Attrapant un livre de potion, il quitta la pièce. Il devait se changer les idées, et il ne connaissait meilleur remède que le travail. Avec la bataille qui faisait rage, Parkinson aurait sûrement besoin de plusieurs remèdes. Voilà de quoi l'occuper des journées entières.

* * *

Hermione observait, imperturbable, la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Adossée comme à son habitude contre un mur, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine, elle regardait le va et vient des secrétaires qui naviguaient entre les différents ministres. Des parchemins volaient dans la grande salle, et les cent quatre vingt treize ministres de la magie conversaient dans un brouhaha assourdissant.

A quelques pas d'elle, Arthur Weasley discutait à voix basse avec son homologue japonais. Bien que l'enchanteresse n'entendît pas ce qu'ils se disaient, elle imaginait la teneur des échanges. Puis, Arthur finit par acquiescer et s'approcha de l'estrade de l'ONU. Il tira nerveusement sa baguette, la pointa sur sa gorge et marmonna « sonorus ».

- Mesdames et messieurs, commença le ministre de la magie anglais, merci d'être venus à cette réunion extraordinaire.

Les discussions moururent et le silence s'établit dans la salle.

- Nous devons décider aujourd'hui des actions à mener face à la menace qui plane sur notre communauté, continua Arthur d'une voix assurée. Nous allons devoir prendre aujourd'hui des décisions, qui laisseront une trace dans l'histoire !

Un homme se leva et demanda l'autorisation de s'exprimer. Weasley fit un signe de la main.

- M. Poutchenko, ministre de la magie pour la Russie. Quelle est la nature précise de cette menace ?

Des murmures s'élevèrent dans la salle et Arthur invita au calme.

- J'ai avec moi Miss Hermione Granger, directrice du département des mystères. Elle vous expliquera tout dans quelques minutes. Vous la connaissez de réputation.

- Mrs Yang, envoyée du Cambodge, se présenta une femme en se levant. C'est elle qui a mis fin au retour de Voldemort il y a seize ans ?

- Tout à fait. Maintenant, l'objet de votre présence ici a pour but de vous prononcer sur deux points cruciaux qui seront mis au vote : mettre en œuvre une coopération internationale, et surtout, révéler notre existence à la population moldue.

Des exclamations outrées retentirent. Arthur balaya l'assemblée du regard, et plusieurs personnes s'étaient mises debout pour exprimer leur désapprobation.

- Une personne à la fois, merci ! tonna le ministre de la magie anglais.

- Nous avons été traqués pendant des siècles ! Et vous voulez que ça recommence ? cria un homme en levant le poing.

Arthur allait rétorquer quand Hermione s'avança. Elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de son beau-père et lui jeta un court regard. Arthur hocha la tête et fit un pas en arrière. Hermione effleura de ses doigts sa gorge et sentit la magie faire son œuvre. Le sort sonorus était en place.

- Vous êtes ? demanda-t-elle en haussant un sourcil.

- Mr Collin, des Etats-Unis d'Amérique. Nous n'avons dû notre salut qu'à la chasse aux communistes menés au XXème siècle, répliqua l'homme nerveusement. Hors de question que nous soyons pourchassés à nouveau !

Certaines personnes applaudirent tandis que d'autres huèrent le ministre américain.

- Je vais vous expliquer en quelques mots la situation désastreuse dans laquelle nous sommes, coupa Hermione en haussant la voix. Un nécromancien du nom d'Ah Puch s'est réveillé il y a peu d'un long sommeil de plusieurs siècles.

Une femme leva la main mais l'enchanteresse ne l'invita pas à prendre la parole.

- Gardez vos questions pour la fin, rétorqua sèchement la neuvième sage. Depuis son réveil, la communauté sorcière londonienne subit des attaques quotidiennes, le point d'orgue s'étant produit aujourd'hui. L'hôpital Sainte Mangouste, le Ministère de la Magie, le Chemin de Traverse et la Gazette du Sorcier ont été envahis. Nous n'avons eu que le temps d'évacuer les survivants.

Elle fit une légère pause et contempla les visages bouleversés.

- Harry Potter est mort dans les combats au Ministère. L'armée moldue boucle un à un les quartiers de la capitale, tentant de protéger la population civile des zombis. Le dernier rapport fait état de cinq cent mille de ces créatures dans les rues de Londres. Et M. Toriyama nous a fait part d'attaques violentes dans son pays et de la destruction complète de villages sorciers au Japon. Nous pensons donc qu'Ah Puch s'est trouvé un sorcier avec qui mettre le monde à feu et à sang. Ceux qui pensent que ces problèmes ne concernent que l'Angleterre et le Japon se trompent. Une fois nos pays rasés, il est certain que ces deux sorciers s'attaqueront à d'autres proies.

Un homme petit, assez frêle, leva la main et Hermione acquiesça.

- M. Van Gaarden, des Pays-Bas. Harry Potter est mort ?

- Je suis au regret de confirmer cette triste nouvelle, répondit Arthur Weasley.

- Alors nous sommes perdus… répondit doucement le ministre hollandais en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

* * *

Et voilà ! La suite la semaine prochaine ! N'hésitez pas à me faire un petit commentaire, ça me fait toujours plaisir !

Passez une bonne semaine et à vendredi prochain !

Bises,

Link9


	9. Une ville sous haute surveillance

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Ce soir, pour la plupart d'entre nous (et pour une fois, j'en fais partir ! YEAH !) c'est les... VACANCES ! Pour fêter cet évènement tant attendu (^^), voici un nouveau chapitre !

Et comme d'hab, un grand merci à Sygui sans qui cette histoire ne serait pas !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Une ville sous haute surveillance**

La nuit tombait lentement sur Avalon et Rose serra les dents. Marylin l'attaquait sans relâche et la jeune femme ne faisait qu'éviter les sorts.

- Défends-toi, Rose, encouragea la huitième sage en envoyant un simple experliarmus.

- Ce serait plus facile avec ma baguette, grogna l'animagus en évitant le jet de lumière rouge.

- Oui, mais le but n'est pas que ce soit facile ! rétorqua avec amusement l'ancienne actrice. Allez, concentre-toi. Tu auras le droit de dîner quand tu m'auras attaquée !

Rose fléchit les jambes et tendit sa main en direction du sol. Elle se concentra et envoya sa magie dans sa main. La terre sous les pieds de l'ancienne actrice se transforma en glace et la huitième sage perdit l'équilibre. La langue de plomb en profita pour lancer un stupefix qui toucha de plein fouet la blonde.

La jeune femme se releva souplement et s'approcha de Marylin qui lui souriait.

- Pas mal, la félicita la huitième sage. Heureusement que je suis une sorte de spectre, sinon je serais immobile sur le sol.

- J'ai le droit de bouffer, maintenant ? demanda Rose, avec une once de fierté dans la voix.

- Oui, tu as bien mérité ton repas. Je te ramène. Même chose demain, départ à sept heures.

La huitième sage posa sa main sur l'épaule de son élève et les fit disparaître toutes les deux. Quelques secondes plus tard, Rose se trouvait devant le manoir Parkinson. Elle regarda autour d'elle, perplexe, mais dut vite se rendre à l'évidence : Marylin l'avait juste déposée pour repartir.

Elle plissa les yeux et remarqua une silhouette sur le perron, une lueur rouge et des volutes de fumée. La jeune femme resserra sa veste contre elle et avança en direction des marches.

- Salut Doc, marmonna-t-elle en passant à côté de Parkinson.

Elle fit mine de ne pas s'arrêter et pénétra dans le hall d'entrée. Elle fit quelques pas en direction des marches menant à sa chambre quand des bruits de pas retentirent derrière elle. Elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule et l'animagus se retourna pour faire face à Pansy.

- Je suis fatiguée et j'ai envie de me coucher… grommela la dixième sage. Quoi que tu veuilles me dire, fais vite !

Pour toute réponse, la médicomage posa ses lèvres sur celles de la jeune femme en un baiser brûlant. Rose attrapa les hanches de Pansy pour attirer la femme contre elle. Parkinson poussa l'animagus contre le mur le plus proche, et passa ses mains sous la chemise de son amante pour faire courir ses doigts sur la peau de la dixième sage.

Rose étouffa un gémissement et fit glisser ses mains pour les poser sur les fesses de la médicomage. Pansy mordit doucement la lèvre inférieure de l'animagus tandis que ses doigts défaisaient le bouton du pantalon de la jeune femme.

- Pas ici… murmura Rose.

- Et pourquoi pas ? rétorqua la médicomage en un souffle. C'est excitant de savoir qu'on peut se faire prendre d'une minute à l'autre…

Elle captura à nouveaux les lèvres de la dixième sage et glissa sa main dans le jean défait.

- Par Merlin… murmura une voix grave derrière elle.

Les deux sorcières se séparèrent, haletantes et les yeux de Rose s'agrandirent d'horreur en remarquant le visage blême de James. Rose fit un pas en direction du jeune homme quand le premier sage apparut devant elle.

- On m'a appelé ? demanda l'enchanteur, un sourire moqueur aux lèvres.

James profita de la diversion offerte par Merlin pour s'enfuir en courant.

- Putain, un jour, j'vais te fumer ta gueule, sale con ! s'exclama Rose au sage tout en reboutonnant son pantalon, avant de partir à la poursuite de son ami.

Le vieux sorcier haussa les épaules et reporta son attention sur Pansy qui soupirait, frustrée.

- Besoin d'aide pour vous soulager ? proposa-t-il avec un haussement de sourcil coquin.

- Plutôt avaler une lame de rasoir trempée dans de l'acide, rétorqua sèchement Parkinson.

Cette dernière tourna les talons et s'éloigna à pas vif. Merlin fit la moue et mit ses mains en porte-voix.

- Ouais, c'est ça ! Barre-toi ! Mais tu sais pas ce que tu rates !

- J'préfète pas imaginer, j'ai pas envie de gerber ! rétorqua de loin la médicomage. On couchera ensemble quand ce sera la fin du monde !

L'enchanteur resta seul quelques instants dans le couloir et haussa les épaules.

- J'en ai marre qu'on invoque mon nom pour tout et n'importe quoi…

* * *

Les conversations entre les différents ministres de la magie étaient animées. Hermione, adossée contre un mur, observait du coin de l'œil les débats. Certains étaient prêts à en venir aux mains, s'insultant copieusement.

Arthur Weasley tentait de ramener le calme dans l'assemblée, mais c'était peine perdue. Pourtant, tout avait relativement bien commencé. La coopération internationale avait été adoptée à l'unanimité. Même si certains doutaient des capacités de la langue de plomb, tous les ministres avaient promis d'envoyer un bataillon d'Aurors pour assurer que les zombis ne quittent pas la capitale anglaise mise en quarantaine.

Les heurts avaient débuté quand il fut question d'annoncer aux moldus l'existence des sorciers. Quelques avis furent écoutés dans un calme relatif, et le discours du ministre hongrois avait finalement mis le feu aux poudres.

Arthur jeta un regard suppliant à sa belle-fille et la langue de plomb hocha la tête. Elle décroisa les bras et leva sa main droite pour l'agiter rapidement. Une explosion retentit au fond de la salle et les ministres hurlèrent, paniqués.

- Fermez-là ! s'exclama froidement la neuvième sage en avançant lentement vers le bord de l'estrade.

- Qui êtes-vous pour nous parler ainsi ? rugit le ministre américain. Je pourrais vous écraser en moins de deux secondes.

- Vous voulez essayer ? demanda Hermione, affable.

- Vous n'êtes qu'une née de moldu. Un seul sort me suffira…

- Un seul sort ? Allez-y, je vous laisser tirer le premier.

- Hermione ! gronda Arthur.

- Non, laissez le yankee se ridiculiser, ça calmera sûrement les autres.

Insulté, l'américain se leva et pointa sa baguette sur le torse de la langue de plomb. Un jet de lumière jaune partit de la tige de bois mais n'atteignit jamais sa cible. Hermione claqua des doigts et un tourbillon d'électricité et de magie l'entoura, absorbant le sort.

Le silence se fit aussitôt dans la salle et les ministres regardaient, stupéfaits, la sorcière.

- Bien, dit doucement Hermione en faisant disparaître son sortilège, on reprend calmement.

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? murmura, ébahi, le ministre japonais.

- Je suis une enchanteresse. Bref, pourriez-vous reprendre votre débat sans hurler et procéder rapidement au vote ?

* * *

Rose n'avait pas réussi à mettre la main sur James. Trop énervée pour aller se coucher, et n'ayant aucune envie de voir Pansy, elle était allée prendre des nouvelles de Ginny. Elle avait trouvé cette dernière, le coude appuyé contre le rebord de la fenêtre, les yeux perdus dans le paysage qu'elle ne pouvait pas voir à cause de l'obscurité.

- Ca va, m'man ? demanda doucement la langue de plomb.

Le professeur de vol hocha la tête. Rose franchit les quelques pas qui la séparaient de sa mère et la prit dans ses bras.

- L'enterrement est prévu demain en fin d'après –midi… soupira douloureusement la rousse. Ce sera à Godric Hollow…

Une larme dévala sur la joue pâle de l'ancienne joueuse de quidditch et la jeune femme resserra son étreinte.

- Je ne sais quoi te dire… murmura l'animagus.

- Ne t'inquiète pas et va te coucher. Tu as l'air épuisé…

- Je ne veux pas te laisser…

- Hermione ne devrait pas tarder. Va rejoindre James. J'ai cru comprendre que tu lui manquais, ces derniers jours…

Le cœur de Rose rata un battement. Elle acquiesça, le visage sombre, et posa une bise sur la joue de sa mère avant de quitter la pièce. Se plongeant dans de sombres pensées, elle déambula sans but dans le manoir Parkinson.

* * *

Bill se coucha près de William et éteignit la lumière. Il se blottit contre son compagnon et passa sa main dans les cheveux courts du professeur de métamorphose.

- Comment vas-tu ? murmura le cadet des Weasley.

- Je survis, répondit William, ironique.

- J'ai l'impression que tu t'éloignes de moi, que tu me tiens à l'écart…

- Tu te fais des idées, c'est tout, répliqua sèchement McGonagall.

- Bien sûr. Tu pars avec Rogue en me laissant ici, et tu reviens des heures plus tard, plus inquiet que quand tu es parti. Prends-moi pour un abruti.

- C'est juste… que…

- Que quoi ?

- Je viens de perdre ma tante. J'ai pas envie de me retrouver veuf…

Bill serra contre lui William et l'embrassa longuement.

- Tu sais, je suis assez compétent en magie. Je pourrais sûrement t'être utile.

William hésita, puis finit par acquiescer.

- Ok, demain, tu viens avec nous.

- Pour faire quoi ?

- On va dégommer des zombis… répliqua McGonagall avec un rictus mauvais.

* * *

Hermione fronçait les sourcils et mit sa main en visière. Au-dessus d'elle, un hélicoptère de l'armée éclairait une des entrées de la ville. La lumière blanche du projecteur, aveuglante, coupait l'obscurité de la nuit. Les pales de l'appareil fendaient l'air, et les cheveux de la neuvième sage voletaient autour d'elle. Les pans de sa veste en cuir claquaient sur son jean au rythme des bourrasques de vent.

Autour d'elle, des militaires construisaient des barricades, installaient des postes de surveillance, aidés par les délégations d'Aurors envoyés par les pays alliés.

Arthur Weasley marchait à côté d'elle, silencieux, surveillant les opérations.

- J'ai eu le premier ministre en ligne. La conférence de presse est organisée pour demain après-midi… murmura le ministre de la magie d'une voix blanche.

Hermione acquiesça et posa sa main sur l'épaule de son beau-père.

- Ce que vous avez fait aujourd'hui, Arthur, est extraordinaire, commença l'enchanteresse avec un sourire. Pour en avoir connu quelques-uns, je peux affirmer que vous êtes un grand ministre de la magie…

- Et malgré ce que dit Molly, vous êtes la belle-fille dont tous parents rêvent pour ses enfants.

- Merci, répondit Hermione.

La langue de plomb regarda un militaire qui courait vers eux, un talkie-walkie à la main. Le soldat se mit au garde à vous et salua le ministre.

- Les barricades sont installées, Sir, dit d'une voix forte le gradé, pour couvrir les bruits de l'hélicoptère. Notre surveillance aérienne n'a détecté aucun civil. La ville peut être bouclée.

- Merci, sergent… bredouilla Arthur.

Le sous-officier salua une dernière fois, et alla rejoindre ses collègues.

- Nous pouvons installer la barrière anti-transplanage, lâcha Arthur.

Hermione acquiesça et se concentra un instant. Quelques secondes plus tard, Merlin et Marylin apparurent. Les trois sages se regardèrent d'un air entendu et se dirigèrent vers l'entrée de la ville.

- Tu te souviens du sort, ou faut que je te refasse un cours ? demanda Merlin, ironique.

- Ca devrait aller, rétorqua Hermione, acide. Nous en avons discuté il y a une petite demi-heure. Continuez de me prendre pour une imbécile et vous vous en mordrez les doigts.

- Ouh… je tremble de peur ! se moqua Merlin.

- Les enfants, un peu de calme, je vous prie, dit doucement Marylin.

La huitième sage leva la main vers le ciel, imitée aussitôt par les deux enchanteurs. Les trois sorciers commencèrent une longue litanie et leurs mains s'illuminèrent d'une douce lumière bleue.

Hermione ferma les yeux et baissa lentement sa main droite qui brillait toujours. Merlin et Marylin s'approchèrent d'elle et chacun des sages prit une des mains de la langue de plomb. Les trois sorciers dirent une dernière phrase et les deux sages décédés rompirent le contact avec l'enchanteresse.

Hermione rouvrit les yeux et leva brusquement sa main droite vers le ciel. Un jet de lumière bleue et blanche fendit l'obscurité jusqu'à toucher les nuages. Puis, un grondement se fit entendre et le jet explosa en une pluie d'étoiles qui recouvrit la ville.

- Oh la belle bleue ! se moqua Merlin.

La langue de plomb eut un mince sourire.

- Je ne ferai pas ça tout les jours, murmura-t-elle en chancelant. Je me sens épuisée…

- C'est normal, tu viens de servir de focus pour nos magies, répliqua Marylin de sa voix suave.

- Et si, pour une raison ou autre, j'ai besoin de transplaner pour Londres, je fais comment ? demanda Hermione.

- Allez, viens voir papa Merlin, il va tout t'expliquer… répondit le premier enchanteur.

* * *

Rose plongea au sol et roula rapidement sur le côté. Elle retint un glapissement alors qu'une dague se plantait dans la terre, à quelques millimètres de sa tête. Elle ramena ses jambes contre son torse pour les envoyer violemment devant elle. Ses pieds traversèrent le corps de Marylin qui recula vivement.

- Si j'avais été de chair, tu m'aurais fait sacrément mal ! se mit à rire la huitième sage.

L'animagus se releva, ôta le poignard du sol et le lança à son professeur. La jeune femme épousseta négligemment ses vêtements couverts de poussières et poussa un long soupir.

- C'était bien, ma chérie, félicita la huitième sage. Mais ne me laisse pas approcher, le corps à corps n'est vraiment pas ta tasse de thé. Il faut que tu gardes tes ennemis à distance.

- Ca dépend du style de corps à corps je dirais… mais bon, pas facile sans arme, grommela Rose en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine, imitant inconsciemment la posture de prédilection de sa mère Hermione.

- Dans ce cas, j'ai quelque chose pour toi ! s'exclama une voix grave derrière elle.

La langue de plomb sursauta et tourna la tête. Culann s'approchait d'un pas vif, un sac sur l'épaule. Dans sa main droite, il tenait un arc qui paraissait minuscule et un carquois de flèches.

- Mes hommages, mesdemoiselles, dit-il avec un sourire. Voici ton arc, jeune sage. Fais-en bon usage…

Il tendit l'équipement à Rose qui s'en saisit avec solennité.

- Les flèches sont ensorcelées, expliqua le géant. Incassable ! Une fois leur cible atteinte, elles se remartérialiseront automatiquement dans ton carquois. Tu en as une cinquantaine.

- Et si je rate mon tir ? demanda Rose en fronçant les sourcils.

- Elles reviendront aussi. T'as plus qu'à t'entraîner !

- Que vas-tu faire à présent, Culann ? demanda Marylin.

- J'pars à la retraite ! rétorqua avec soulagement le forgeron. Je quitte cette île pour découvrir le monde. J'vous laisse la forge. Y'a de quoi manger si vous avez un petit creux. Bon courage les filles, et débarrassez-nous de cette saloperie d'Alliance Interdite !

Culann claqua des doigts et disparut soudainement. Rose observa son arc avec admiration. Léger, le bois était gravé de runes anciennes dont la signification lui échappait. Elle se promit de faire des recherches dès le soir venu.

- C'est bientôt l'enterrement de M. Potter. Je te raccompagne ? proposa doucement Marylin.

- J'aimerais décocher juste une flèche avant, si ça ne te dérange pas… Juste pour voir.

La huitième sage acquiesça et fit apparaître une cible de bois posée sur un chevalet.

- Tu as déjà tiré à l'arc ? demanda l'ancienne actrice.

- Une fois ou deux, à la fête foraine… répondit Rose.

La jeune femme sortit une flèche de son carquois et l'encocha sur la corde. Elle leva l'arme, bras gauche tendu et, se saisissant de la corde à deux doigts, recula lentement son coude droit. Tout en fermant l'œil gauche, elle expira doucement en tirant le plus possible sur la corde. Elle sentait grandir la tension dans ses muscles. Rose fit abstraction de son environnement, du regard de Marylin posé sur elle, se concentrant uniquement sur le centre de la cible.

La langue de plomb inspira profondément, bloqua sa respiration et relâcha brusquement la corde en expirant. La flèche fendit l'air pour se ficher dans le rouge, à la limite du jaune.

Rose laissa aller son arc dans sa main détendue, et jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à l'ancienne actrice. Cette dernière applaudissait chaleureusement, un sourire bienveillant étirant ses lèvres pulpeuses.

- Pour une première fois, c'était vraiment très bien. On s'entraînera demain, ça te convient ?

La jeune femme acquiesça tandis que la flèche disparaissait de la cible pour réapparaître dans son carquois.

- Je… Je voulais te remercier, murmura Rose. T'es patiente et bien plus sympa que ce vieux con gâteux de Merlin. Je suis heureuse que ce soit toi qui gères mon apprentissage.

- Merlin est taquin, c'est vrai, mais c'est un excellent combattant et un allié fidèle. Tu auras l'occasion de t'en rendre compte.

Et sans plus d'explication, la huitième sage posa sa main sur l'épaule de Rose et les fit toutes deux quitter Avalon.

* * *

Hermione passait sa veste de tailleur noir tout en jetant un regard inquiet à Ginny qui, assise sur le lit, enfilait sans entrain ses escarpins. Le regard absent, la rousse était d'une tristesse à fendre l'âme. L'enchanteresse s'approcha de sa femme, s'accroupit pour se mettre à sa hauteur et posa sa main sur la joue du professeur de vol.

- Que puis-je faire pour t'aider ? murmura la langue de plomb en plongeant son regard dans celui de Ginny.

- Sois juste près de moi pendant la cérémonie. Ta présence me fait du bien…

- Bien sûr, répondit doucement Hermione, tout en mêlant ses doigts à ceux de sa femme.

- Tu sais que je t'aime, qu'il n'y a que toi, mais Harry était…

Ginny se tut, une larme dévalant lentement sa joue. Hermione l'essuya d'une caresse douce du pouce.

- C'était Harry. Tu n'as pas besoin d'en dire plus, ma chérie, répliqua la neuvième sage, compréhensive. Tu pourras lui faire tes adieux, et je serai là pour te soutenir.

- Merci… hoqueta la rousse.

La voix de Ginny se brisa et elle éclata en sanglot. Hermione se releva et s'assit à côté de sa femme pour la prendre dans ses bras. Elle la berça lentement, lui murmurant des paroles réconfortantes.

Soudain, quelqu'un frappa à la porte. Hermione étouffa un juron et rompit sans geste brusque l'étreinte. Elle se dirigea vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit en grand et grimaça en croisant le regard furieux de Molly Weasley.

- Quoi encore ? demanda grossièrement Hermione, alors que Ginny s'approchait en séchant ses larmes.

- Il y a un problème avec notre… hôtesse, lâcha la matriarche Weasley.

- Parkinson ? demanda Hermione en fronçant les sourcils. Que se passe-t-il ?

- A mon avis, elle fait la comédie pour gâcher les funérailles de ce pauvre Harry. Mais Severus tient à votre présence…

- Où sont-ils ? articula froidement l'enchanteresse, qui commençait à s'énerver.

- Dans sa chambre…

Hermione contourna sa belle-mère, et courut dans les couloirs, Ginny sur ses talons. Les deux sorcières finirent par pénétrer dans la chambre de Pansy et la trouvèrent allongée sur son lit, le visage congestionné de douleur, la main gauche crispée. De la sueur perlait sur le front de la médicomage, des mèches collant à sa peau. Le maître des potions était penché sur son ancienne élève.

- Severus ! Qu'a-t-elle ? demanda Ginny, paniquée.

- Et bien, je dirai que sa main gauche lui provoque des douleurs insupportables…

- Où est son médicament ? La vicodine ? interrogea Hermione en regardant autour d'elle, à la recherche d'un flacon de plastique orangé.

- Le problème, c'est qu'elle n'en a plus. D'où la fièvre, les sueurs, les délires… Elle est en manque, répondit Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.

- Vous avez bien des potions, quelque chose à lui faire avaler ! s'exclama Ginny. Vous pouvez pas la laisser dans cet état là !

Rogue se redressa et toisa du regard son ancienne collègue.

- J'aimerais bien, Miss Weasley. Vous vous doutez que je répugne à faire souffrir mes anciens élèves, surtout s'ils ont fréquenté ma maison. Cependant, avec tous les va-nu-pieds que vous avez ramassés, Miss Parkinson a utilisé tout son stock de potion. Et je n'ai guère le temps et les moyens d'en préparer une.

- Mais il y a bien quelque chose à faire ! rétorqua la rousse.

- Oui, faire une descende à Sainte Mangouste et dans une pharmacie, répondit Rogue avec un rictus. Et il n'y a que Miss Granger pour accomplir un tel exploit…

Hermione regardait alternativement sa femme et son ancien professeur.

- Est-ce que ça peut attendre la fin de la cérémonie ? demanda l'enchanteresse d'une voix blanche.

- Pas vraiment… Je crois que vous avez plusieurs dettes envers Miss Parkinson. Il serait temps de les payer… murmura Rogue.

L'enchanteresse recula d'un pas et se mordit la lèvre inférieure. Elle avait envie de s'enfuir en courant. Ginny lui lançait un regard qui semblait dire « Tu m'as promis de venir, je suis ta femme, tu ne peux pas m'abandonner alors que j'ai vraiment besoin de toi » tandis que le visage implacable de Severus voulait exprimer : « Si tu laisses mourir Parkinson pour te tirer à l'enterrement de ce chien de Potter, tus as intérêt à te cacher jusqu'à la fin de tes jours… ».

Hermione passa une main dans ses cheveux. Qu'allait-elle pouvoir faire ?

* * *

La suite la semaine prochaine ! Vous avez aimé ? Des commentaires, des prévisions ? Un coup de batte ou des félicitations ? ^^

Néoubliez pas la petite review qui est le seul salaire de l'auteur ! mdr

Bises et passez une excellente première semaine de vacances, on se voit vendredi prochain pour Noël !

Link9


	10. L'enterrement

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Une petite upolade rapide car ce soir, c'est NOEL ! Et je n'allais pas raté l'occasion de vous poster un chap, même si c'est en coup de vent ! Bref, passez une bonn journée et une excellente soirée !

Comme d'hab, un gros bisou à Sygui pour ses corrections et ses bonnes idées !

* * *

Chapitre 10 : L'enterrement

Hermione, sentant le regard lourd de reproche de Ginny, tenta une médiation.

- Ma chérie… commença-t-elle, alors que Rogue affichait un sourire victorieux.

- Tu n'as pas intérêt à te défiler, je te préviens…

La voix de la rousse contenait une menace qui fit frissonner la neuvième sage. Elle en aurait mis sa main au feu, elle était sure que Ginny était plus impressionnante que l'Alliance Interdite au complet.

- C'est fou ce qu'elle ressemble à sa mère, lâcha Rogue en observant Ginny, une pointe de dégoût dans la voix.

Le professeur de vol fusilla du regard le maître des potions qui afficha un rictus satisfait.

- Il reste trente minutes avant la cérémonie, reprit Hermione en regardant sa montre. Ca me laisse largement le temps de foncer à Sainte Mangouste, de trouver une pharmacie abandonnée et de revenir ici. Je donne les cachets à Parkinson, et je te retrouve, à l'heure, au cimetière. Ca te va ?

Ginny allait acquiescer quand Rogue prit la parole.

- Vous ne songez pas y aller seule, rassurez-moi ? demanda-t-il doucereusement. Vous ne savez pas quoi prendre comme potion, comme composants. Vous seriez capable de ramener de la mort au rat en la confondant avec de l'aspirine…

- Si vous voulez, j'ouvre un sac et je mets dedans tout ce que je trouve.

- Et donc vous encombrer inutilement… Dès que j'oublie que vous avez été à Gryffondor, vous vous efforcez de me le rappeler de manière brutale, soupira Rogue, exaspéré. Je viens avec vous, c'est sans appel.

- Vous allez la ralentir ! s'exclama Ginny, furieuse.

- Vous vous oubliez, Miss Weasley, répliqua froidement l'ancien directeur-adjoint.

- Et qui va surveiller Parkinson ? demanda Hermione.

- On l'emmène, répondit Severus, comme si c'était l'évidence même.

- Et pourquoi donc ? grogna la rousse en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

- Parce qu'elle prendra ce dont elle a besoin pour soigner tous les gueux qui ont envahi sa demeure…

L'enchanteresse voulut s'opposer à la présence de Parkinson mais Ginny fit un pas vers elle.

- Je te préviens Hermione, si tu n'es pas présente pour le début de la cérémonie, pas la peine de venir me voir après ! Tu trouveras tes affaires dans des valises devant la porte !

- Je serai à l'heure, promis… murmura la neuvième sage d'une voix blanche.

- Je ne sais pas pourquoi vous vous entêtez à vouloir vous rendre à l'enterrement de l'homme qui a tenté de briser votre famille. C'est d'une hypocrisie… dit Rogue en haussant les épaules.

- Parce que c'est important pour moi ! cria Ginny en serrant les poings.

- Je ne savais pas que vous aimiez torturer votre femme, Miss Weasley. Je ne pense pas que Miss Granger vous aurait forcé à assister aux funérailles de notre directrice si elles avaient eu lieu, ajouta-t-il, le regard voilé.

Ginny blêmit subitement. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour rétorquer, mais finit par se raviser et quitta la pièce. Hermione dévisagea son ancien professeur, légèrement pâle.

- Ce dernier sarcasme a dû vous coûter, Severus… murmura la neuvième sage.

- Effectivement, mais il était délicieux de voir le visage de Weasley se décomposer. Minerva aurait adoré…

Hermione acquiesça, le cœur lourd, et s'approcha de Pansy.

- Tu peux te lever ? demanda doucement l'enchanteresse.

Parkinson roula des yeux et sembla désorientée.

- Ouais, si tu m'aides… balbutia-t-elle.

Hermione et Rogue mirent la médicomage debout et cette dernière s'appuya sur son ancien professeur.

- Tirez pas ces tronches… J'vous fourni un alibi béton pour sécher ces funérailles à la con… murmura Parkinson qui tremblait des pieds à la tête.

Rogue eut un léger rictus et Hermione rit doucement. L'enchanteresse conjura son katana et l'attacha dans son dos. Les trois sorciers gagnèrent l'air de transplanage et la neuvième sage disparut en un craquement sonore, tout en tenant Pansy contre elle.

* * *

Rose hésita quelques instants et, rassemblant le peu d'honneur et de courage qui lui restaient, toqua légèrement à la porte. Des bruits retentirent dans la pièce, et la porte finit par s'ouvrir. La jeune femme croisa le regard blessé de James. Elle sentit une bouffée de honte l'envahir alors que le jeune homme la laissait entrer dans la chambre. Il ferma doucement la porte derrière lui et Rose l'observa rapidement. Il avait le visage tiré et son costume noir faisait ressortir la pâleur de sa peau.

- Je… Je suis désolé d'être parti comme ça, hier soir… bégaya le jeune homme.

Rose fut abasourdie par les paroles de son ami. Son tempérament reprit néanmoins le dessus et elle donna un coup de poing dans le mur, ce qui fit sursauter le métamorphomage.

- Mais arrête de t'excuser à tout bout de champ ! s'emporta Rose. Je suis la coupable dans l'histoire !

Voyant la mine défaite de son ami, l'animagus se calma et s'approcha du sorcier.

- Je voulais te parler, mais je n'ai pas eu le temps. Je n'ai jamais voulu que tu voies ça, James. Je suis vraiment désolée…

- C'est ma faute, rétorqua doucement le jeune homme. J'aurai dû faire du bruit en arrivant, tousser…

- C'est pas vrai ! s'exclama durement la langue de plomb. Pourquoi dois-tu toujours t'excuser pour tout ? Tu n'as rien fait !

James baissa les yeux et se laissa tomber sur son lit, parfaitement fait au carré. Rose soupira et alla s'asseoir près de lui. Elle posa sa main sur le menton fraîchement rasé de l'Auror et l'amena doucement à la regarder.

- Parle-moi… murmura-t-elle.

- Je ne peux pas, désolé… répondit James, le regard fuyant.

- Pourquoi prends-tu toujours tous les torts à ton compte ? insista la langue de plomb.

- C'est une vieille habitude… soupira le jeune homme.

- Tu veux bien m'expliquer ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Quand ta mère est rentrée de voyage, je me souviens que mon père et elle se sont violemment disputés. Je ne me souviens pas de la teneur des propos échangés, juste des hurlements qui retentissaient dans la maison.

Il se tut un instant, cherchant visiblement ces mots.

- Après la naissance de Lily – je suis content que ta grand-mère s'occupe d'elle en ce moment-, mon père est devenu… différent. Il a changé de caractère. Désagréable, souvent odieux, il était insortable. Aussi, avec ma mère, on s'excusait pour lui. La sortie du vendredi au restaurant était un vrai cauchemar. Tu comprends, le grand Harry Potter, le Survivant, ne présente pas ses excuses à la populace… lâcha-t-il, le visage fermé.

Rose serra son ami dans ses bras, posant sa tête sur l'épaule de l'Auror.

- Je ne voulais pas jouer avec toi James. Tu es mon meilleur ami, et je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir fait du mal. J'espère que tu me pardonneras…

- C'est déjà fait, Rose, murmura le métamorphomage.

Ils restèrent un long moment, l'un contre l'autre, et le jeune homme finit par rompre le silence.

- Tu… euh, tu viendras à l'enterrement ? demanda-t-il.

- Je serai à côté de toi, si tu le désires.

- Merci…

La langue de plomb rompit l'étreinte et plongea son regard dans celui de l'Auror.

- Je crois savoir pourquoi nos parents se sont disputés il y a quinze ans…

* * *

Hermione soupira bruyamment. Soutenant Pansy, l'enchanteresse observait Rogue qui fouillait méthodiquement les tiroirs d'une pharmacie dans le centre de Londres.

- Dépêchez-vous ! dit-elle, agacée. Ginny va me…

- Vous n'avez qu'à vous en prendre à vous-même d'avoir une femme qui est la copie conforme de son hystérique de mère, coupa Severus.

- Allez Granger, fais pas la tronche, balbutia Parkinson, les yeux fiévreux. On ne t'a pas forcé à épouser cette mégère. Et puis, c'est quand même l'fun d'avoir fracturé une pharmacie moldue…

- Oui, très drôle, répliqua sèchement la neuvième sage. Il ne manquait que ça à ton casier judiciaire déjà bien rempli…

- Non, j'me suis jamais faite pincer, ricana Pansy en tremblant.

- C'est pour aujourd'hui ou pour demain ! aboya l'ancienne Gryffondor en direction du maître des potions. Trouvez sa drogue qu'on se tire d'ici !

- Ta sollicitude me touche… maugréa la médicomage.

Elle était secouée de spasmes et avait du mal à tenir sur ses jambes.

- Ca va, grogna Hermione. Je t'ai fait traverser une rue infestée de zombis, tout ça parce que tu nous fais une crise au pire moment ! Je vais me faire étriper…

- Ne me dites pas que vous voulez être à l'heure pour cette mascarade ? demanda Rogue, de sa voix doucereuse. Ah, nous y voilà ! Vicodine… Il y a une cinquantaine de tubes…

- Prenez tout, qu'on se tire d'ici, grogna la langue de plomb.

Rogue prit un tube qu'il lança à son ancienne élève. Hermione l'attrapa d'un geste souple, le déboucha et donna deux comprimés à Pansy qui les goba avec empressement. Severus agita sa baguette et les tubes diminuèrent de taille avant de se ranger dans un grand sac de voyage. Une fois le dernier flacon rentré, le professeur se saisit du sac et le posa sur son épaule.

- C'est bon, nous pouvons y aller… dit le maître des potions de sa voix froide.

Hermione attrapa Pansy et la fit transplaner, Rogue l'imitant peu après.

* * *

- Où est ta femme ? demanda sèchement Molly alors que des centaines de personnes affluaient en direction du cimetière de Godric's Hollow.

Ginny serra contre elle son manteau noir et frissonna. Le vent était glacial en cette fin de journée, et des petits flocons de neige tombaient lentement.

- Elle arrive… marmonna le professeur de vol.

- La cérémonie commence dans cinq minutes, rétorqua la matriarche Weasley. Il serait inconvenant qu'elle…

- Maman ! Laisse Gin' tranquille, la coupa Fred.

- D'ailleurs, ça te va bien de faire des remarques sur les conjoints des autres, alors que papa n'a pas encore pointé le bout de son nez, conclut Georges.

Katie et Angelina échangèrent un regard amusé et baissèrent les yeux alors que leur belle-mère les foudroyait du regard. William, à qui Molly tournait le dos, fit une grimace qui fit rire les deux anciennes joueuses de quidditch et Bill leva les yeux au ciel.

- Arthur va arriver d'une seconde à l'autre. Il était en conférence de presse avec notre souverain. Mais il sera à l'heure, puisque c'est lui qui fait le discours d'introduction, rétorqua Mrs Weasley en se rengorgeant.

Ginny jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle, cherchant Hermione du regard.

- Où est passé Hermione ? demanda doucement Fred.

- Un problème avec Parkinson… répliqua sèchement Ginny.

- Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Rose tentait de contenir la panique dans sa voix.

- Une crise de manque, elle n'avait plus de médicament… lâcha le professeur de vol.

Elle regarda sa montre et soupira.

« T'as intérêt à être à l'heure, Hermione… »

* * *

- C'est bon ? Vous avez tout ce qu'il faut ? soupira la neuvième sage alors que Rogue et Pansy dévalisaient maintenant consciencieusement les réserves de Sainte Mangouste.

- J'crois qu'on est bon, répliqua la médicomage en regardant une dernière fois autour d'elle.

- On s'en va, alors… grommela l'enchanteresse.

- Vous avez vraiment envie d'aller à l'enterrement de Potter ? demanda Rogue du bout des lèvres.

- Bien sûr que non, ça me déplaît au plus haut point de faire l'hypocrite. Mais je l'ai promis à Ginny, répondit vertement Hermione avec une mine de dégoût.

- La plus puissante sorcière vivante qui tremble devant sa bonne femme, c'est pathétique… murmura le maître des potions.

- Et bien, la pathétique peut vous planter ici, et vous vous démerderez avec les zombis pour rentrer ! s'écria Hermione, au bord de la crise de nerf.

Elle ouvrit d'un geste brusque la porte et s'engagea dans le couloir, enjambant les morceaux des zombis qu'elle avait rencontrés entiers, quelques minutes plus tôt. Severus et Pansy échangèrent un regard amusé, puis suivirent l'enchanteresse jusqu'à l'aire de transplanage.

Les trois sorciers gagnèrent le hall de Sainte Mangouste et s'arrêtèrent, surpris. Une jeune femme d'origine asiatique se trouvait au milieu de la pièce. Légèrement plus petite qu'Hermione, elle avait les cheveux noirs tombant jusque dans le bas du dos. Ses yeux noirs en amande exprimaient de l'amusement et elle toisa du regard la langue de plomb. Sa peau était assez pâle, d'une couleur nacrée. Elle eut un sourire goguenard et se mit à parler assez vite, dans une langue étrangère. Hermione, Pansy et Severus se regardèrent, étonnés, puis se lancèrent de concert le sort de traduction. Quelques secondes plus tard, les mots et les phrases devinrent compréhensibles.

- C'est donc toi, la fameuse Hermione Granger… dit la jeune femme avec une pointe de curiosité.

- Une de tes nombreuses admiratrices, Granger ? demanda Parkinson, narquoise. Plutôt pas mal, quoi qu'un peu jeune… Mais bon, t'en que ça a des poils, c'est légal ! Et puis, comment résister aux charmes de l'Orient…

La jeune asiatique s'avança d'une démarche souple, se concentrant uniquement sur la neuvième sage. L'enchanteresse se mordit la lèvre. Elle avait un mauvais pressentiment et sa main se referma sur le manche de son katana.

- Mon ami Ah Puch m'a appris des choses intéressantes sur toi, poursuivit la jeune femme, ignorant l'intervention de Parkinson.

- Qui es-tu ? demanda Hermione d'une voix neutre.

- Je pensais que tu l'avais deviné… répondit l'asiatique, en penchant légèrement la tête sur le côté.

Elle observa un court instant la langue de plomb puis soupira, visiblement déçue.

- Je suis Yuki Yamashi.

- Ca vous dit quelque chose, professeur ? demanda Pansy, amusée.

- Ca devrait ? Je ne m'intéresse pas à la presse à scandale… rétorqua Rogue avec dégoût. Cette jeune femme a dû faire des frasques dans une piscine devant quelques caméras, et doit se croire célèbre pour ça…

La médicomage eut un rire ironique. Le visage de Yamashi changea, pour arborer une expression froide.

- Tirez-vous, les deux comiques ! ordonna-t-elle sèchement. Je dois parler en tête à tête avec la neuvième sage…

Hermione fronça les sourcils et sonda discrètement la femme en face d'elle. Si elle connaissait Ah Puch, cette Yuki était forcément la dixième haute. Mais alors, pourquoi la langue de plomb ne ressentait aucun pouvoir émanant de l'asiatique ?

- Granger, on va n'en faire qu'une bouchée, de cette petite pucelle de supermarché… se moqua Pansy en sortant sa baguette.

Yamashi eut un sourire malsain et ferma les poings. Aussitôt, un pouvoir sombre, ténébreux envahit le hall. Hermione hoqueta alors que la magie de la dixième haute la frappa de plein fouet.

- Fuyez ! s'écria Hermione en tirant son katana hors de son fourreau.

Rogue et Parkinson ne se le firent pas répéter. Les deux anciens Serpentards coururent jusqu'à l'aire de transplanage, contournant la jeune femme qui ne les regardait pas, et disparurent dans un craquement sonore.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, petite sage, dit Yuki d'une voix rauque, la bataille n'aura pas lieu aujourd'hui. Je veux juste te tester…

- C'est pas vraiment le bon moment. On peut remettre ça à plus tard ? Demain, peut-être ? proposa calmement l'enchanteresse.

Yamashi eut un regard étonné, puis sourit.

- Amusant, murmura la haute en reprenant un air sérieux.

Elle tendit la main devant elle et projeta sa magie. Hermione dressa devant elle un mur de flammes qui fut soufflé par la violence de l'attaque de la jeune femme.

- Merde… grommela l'ancienne Gryffondor.

Yuki éclata de rire et l'enchanteresse sentit sur sa peau comme des milliers de lame de rasoir. De fines coupures apparurent sur ses mains, son visage, son corps. Le sang s'écoulait lentement et Hermione essuya d'un geste rapide de la manche les traînées sur son front.

- Défends-toi, petite sage, reprit doucement la japonaise. Ce n'est pas drôle sinon.

La langue de plomb regarda rapidement sa montre. Il lui restait deux minutes. Elle balaya du regard le hall de l'hôpital, se demandant comment atteindre l'aire de transplanage. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit. C'était dangereux, mais elle ne voyait pas d'autres options dans le temps qui lui était imparti. Elle leva son katana et se mit à courir en direction de la dixième haute.

L'enchanteresse agita rapidement la main et le sol de la pièce se couvrit d'une épaisse couche de glace. Avec l'élan prit, Hermione se laissa glisser, pivotant son buste pour orienter sa lame vers la dixième haute. Elle fléchit ses jambes et, arrivée à la hauteur de l'asiatique, donna un grand mouvement circulaire à son katana. Elle sentit le métal entamer les vêtements et la chair de Yamashi. Dépassant l'asiatique, Hermione ne se retourna pas pour constater l'étendu des dommages qu'elle avait infligés. Elle dérapa jusqu'à l'aire de transplanage et tourna les talons pour disparaître dans un craquement sonore alors qu'un hurlement strident lui glaçait le sang.

L'enchanteresse réapparut quelques secondes plus tard aux portes de la ville et, levant la main, marmonna les paroles que Merlin lui avait apprises la veille. Le ciel s'illumina quelques instants et la barrière anti-transplanage se remit en place. Hermione rangea son katana dans son fourreau et, légèrement penchée en avant, mains sur ses jambes, elle prit le temps de retrouver son souffle. En regardant sa montre, elle étouffa un juron et disparut à nouveau. Elle avait une minute de retard.

* * *

- Nous sommes réunis ici pour pleurer un grand héros de la Nation, commença Arthur Weasley, la voix brisée par l'émotion.

Tonks, James et Lily se trouvaient au premier rang. A côté d'eux, Rose tenait la main du jeune Auror dans la sienne. Ginny, entre ses deux enfants, était soutenue par Hugo et s'efforçait de ne pas pleurer. Devant eux, le cercueil refermant le corps d'Harry Potter reposait près de la tombe de ses parents. Le professeur de vol détourna les yeux du trou béant qui accueillerait le cadavre de son meilleur ami à la fin des funérailles.

Ginny observait du coin de l'œil Tonks, le visage fermé, digne. James, à côté de Rose, regardait le sol, les yeux fuyants. La rousse sentit les doigts d'Hugo se refermer sur les siens.

- Maman H arrive… murmura-t-il.

- Et bien, elle restera derrière, rétorqua sèchement Ginny entre ses dents.

- Elle est couverte de sang et ses vêtements sont en lambeaux, chuchota Rose, inquiète.

- Elle n'a trouvé que ça pour ne pas se faire engueuler ? marmonna la rousse.

Arthur Weasley regarda l'assistance, le regard éteint.

- Le vainqueur de Voldemort s'est éteint, reprit le ministre de la magie, laissant le monde orphelin. Il est mort en héros, sauvant ses proches d'une mort certaine…

- N'importe quoi, grogna James.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête et vit que sa sœur pleurait à chaudes larmes. Il la souleva et la prit dans ses bras pour la bercer doucement.

- Pourquoi Papa nous a abandonné ? demanda la petite fille.

- Je ne sais pas Lily… répondit doucement James.

Il regarda rapidement derrière lui et vit Hermione qui cherchait désespérément un endroit où se mettre. Il lui fit signe d'approcher et l'enchanteresse eut un mince sourire. La neuvième sage fendit la foule compacte et Rose laissa une place entre elle et Ginny. La langue de plomb risqua un regard vers sa femme qui l'ignora complètement et la brune retint un soupir.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'es arrivé ? chuchota Rose, légèrement inquiète devant l'état de sa mère.

- Plus tard, coupa Hermione.

- Je décerne à Harry Potter l'ordre de Merlin Première Classe à titre posthume, déclara solennellement Arthur Weasley.

Le ministre de la magie se pencha sur le cercueil et déposa dessus une petite médaille dorée.

* * *

- Ginny ! Ouvre-moi, s'il te plaît ! suppliait Hermione.

- Arrête de remuer, Granger, et laisse-moi te soigner… T'as la gueule de quelqu'un qui s'est roulé dans des morceaux de verre ! gronda Parkinson.

- C'est pas le moment ! rétorqua sèchement l'enchanteresse.

Elle repoussa Pansy et refrappa à la porte de la chambre qu'elle partageait avec sa femme.

- Ma chérie, écoute-moi… reprit-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et la langue de plomb crut avoir la chance de s'expliquer. Au lieu de ça, elle se prit une lourde valise dans la poitrine. La neuvième sage tituba alors que la porte se refermait en un claquement sec. Hermione étouffa un juron alors que la valise lui glissait des mains pour lui tomber sur le pied. Pansy étouffa un ricanement et l'ancienne Gryffondor la foudroya du regard.

- Je te jure que si tu ne décarres pas d'ici de suite, je balance à Ginny ta relation avec notre fille… murmura Hermione, menaçante. Au moins, elle passerait ses nerfs sur quelqu'un d'autre que moi.

- Tu n'oserais pas, Granger ! répliqua la médicomage, narquoise.

- Ne me pousse pas à bout… répondit froidement l'enchanteresse.

- Bien ! Quand tu en auras marre de ressembler à un monstre de film d'horreur, tu viendras me voir…

Parkinson fit une révérence grotesque et s'en alla en s'allument une cigarette.

- Ginny ! Je n'avais que trois minutes de retard ! Ce n'est pas comme si j'avais raté toute la cérémonie ! dit Hermione en direction de la porte close.

Elle tendit l'oreille mais aucune réponse ne parvint de la chambre. L'enchanteresse soupira et passa une main dans ses cheveux collés par le sang séché. Elle s'assit dos au mur et décida de réfléchir en attendant que Ginny daigne lui adresser à nouveau la parole. Et ses pensées se tournèrent évidemment vers la dixième haute. Cette jeune femme avait l'air d'avoir une puissance extraordinaire, indétectable pour elle, et qu'elle maîtrisait à la perfection.

Hermione frissonna et serra son manteau contre elle. La magie de l'asiatique avait forcément ses limites. Mais lesquelles ?

* * *

VOilà !

La suite la semaine prochaine !

En espérant que vous passerez une super bonne soirée et que vous serez bien gâté(e) par le vieux pervers qui tripote les elfes (^^), faite gaffe à la crise de foie quand même !

Bises et bonne semaine,

Link9


	11. Une histoire de tarte

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

C'est le dernier jour de l'année 2010 et, pour la faire partir dignement et dans la fête, voici un nouveau chap de la trilogie des Sages !

Avez-vous passé un bon Noel ? Avez-vous prévu une soirée d'enfer pour ce soir ? ^^

Mais allez-y doucement sur l'alcool pour celles et ceux qui prennent la route ou tout de moins, prévoyez un capitaine de soirée ! C'était un message de prévention routière, ça va toujours mieux en le disant ! ^^ (oui, je suis une auteure responsable qui prend soin de ses lecteurs ! ^^)

Un grand merci à Sygui pour ces corrections et bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 11 : Une histoire de tarte**

Il était près de vingt-deux heures quand Ginny décida de sortir de sa chambre. Ce n'était pas tant son humeur qui s'était arrangée, mais la faim qui la poussa à sortir de la pièce. Une fois dans le couloir qu'elle s'attendait à trouver vide, elle faillit trébucher sur sa femme assise contre le mur, endormie.

La rousse grimaça en remarquant le visage lacéré de l'enchanteresse et soupira. Elle s'accroupit pour se mettre à la hauteur de la langue de plomb et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- Hermione, debout… dit-elle doucement.

La neuvième sage sursauta et ouvrit les yeux. Elle sourit en reconnaissant le professeur de vol et bailla légèrement.

- Ca te prend souvent de dormir dans le couloir ? demanda Ginny avec une moue.

- C'est une première, répondit Hermione. On m'a jetée des pièces ? J'ai de quoi te payer le restaurant ?

Ginny donna un coup de coude dans les côtes de l'ancienne préfète en chef qui sourit franchement.

- Ne fais pas trop ta maline… Je te rappelle que tu es arrivée en retard… gronda Ginny.

- De trois minutes ! répliqua l'enchanteresse avec un regard de chien battu. J'ai fait au plus vite, mais je suis tombée sur un os…

- Quel type d'os ? demanda la rousse.

- Du type méchante sorcière machiavélique…

- Et c'est elle qui t'a mise dans un état pareil ?

Hermione grimaça en hochant la tête.

- Va te faire soigner par Parkinson, on en reparlera après. Et je vais réfléchir à un moyen de te faire payer ton retard…

L'enchanteresse déglutit et se releva. Elle souffla une bise à son épouse et s'éloigna d'un pas léger, à la recherche de Pansy. Ginny laissa glisser son regard sur la silhouette de la langue de plomb et eut un sourire coquin. Elle savait comment Hermione allait pouvoir se faire pardonner.

* * *

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis les funérailles d'Harry Potter. L'existence des sorciers avait été révélée aux moldus et la communauté internationale tentait d'apaiser les mouvements de panique qui avaient explosé un peu partout dans le monde.

Des fanatiques religieux avaient déclaré les porteurs de baguette suppôts du diable mais, heureusement, les moldus n'étaient pas de taille. Les sorciers menacés avaient rapidement fuit leur patrie, trouvant refuge dans de la famille dans d'autres pays plus accueillant.

Arthur Weasley passait ses journées en réunion, conférence et autres. Il partait aux premières lueurs de l'aube pour rentrer à la tombée de la nuit. Alice et Frank Londubat se remettaient doucement grâce aux soins de Parkinson. La médicomage était assez efficace, et les deux anciens Aurors retrouvaient au fur et à mesure leurs forces. Hermione, quant à elle, s'entraînait sans relâche avec Merlin, ou pénétrait dans Londres pour récupérer des survivants qui avait échappé au repérage de l'armée. Toutes les chambres du manoir Parkinson étaient maintenant occupées, et des tentes avaient été dressées dans le parc pour accueillir de nouveaux réfugiés, toujours plus nombreux.

Le monde était assis sur une poudrière et Rose se demandait quand la mèche allait être allumée. Ce soir là, elle tentait de se reposer, allongée sur son lit. Elle avait beau s'épuiser physiquement avec Marylin en allant au bout de ses forces, son esprit refusait de la laisser dormir. Encore une nuit où l'insomnie allait l'accompagner jusqu'aux petites heures du matin, quand la fatigue aurait finalement raison de ses sombres pensées.

Alors, comme toutes les nuits, Rose se releva, passa un jean et un pull, et sortit de sa chambre. Elle regarda vers la porte d'à côté, épiant un quelconque bruit, mais sans avoir vraiment l'intention de rejoindre Pansy. Elle n'avait pas envie de se perdre dans un plaisir emprunté. Une semaine qu'elle n'avait pas vu la médicomage. Sa mère lui avait raconté la crise de manque, et la jeune femme avait voulu prendre ses distances avec Parkinson, histoire de s'interroger sur ce qu'elle ressentait vraiment. Simple histoire de cul, ou vrais sentiments ?

Comme elle l'avait fait la veille, et la veille encore, la dixième sage commença à se promener dans la demeure qui abritait de plus en plus de rescapés. Le manoir Parkinson était vraiment immense et ses pas l'avaient amenée à visiter bien des salles.

L'animagus avait ainsi découvert ce qui semblait être l'antre d'un maître des potions, peut-être fréquenté par Pansy pour assembler ses drogues, mais assurément occupé aujourd'hui par Rogue. Elle avait souri en reconnaissant les petites manies du rangement de son parrain. Celui-ci c'était donc trouvé une activité pour occuper son esprit et soulager sa peine.

Elle avait aussi passé une de ses nuits dans une immense bibliothèque. Des rayons entiers de volumes anciens et de parchemins peuplaient cette salle du sol au plafond, sur tous les murs disponibles. Quelque part, cela l'avait rassurée pour ses prochaines ballades nocturnes, elle pourrait s'occuper l'esprit.

Ce soir, elle explorait une nouvelle aile de l'immense demeure. Enveloppée du froid et de l'humidité qui saturait l'atmosphère à cette heure avancée, Rose dégageait une petite buée blanche lorsqu'elle respirait. Elle serra ses bras autour d'elle, frissonnant. Elle ne cherchait rien en particulier, tout au plus aspirait-elle à laisser vagabonder ses pensées, repeuplant les salons abandonnés de conversations murmurées, imaginant la chambre d'une fillette insouciante riant aux éclats, humant le parfum des cigares au détour d'une salle de billard. Son regard se brouilla lorsqu'elle reconnut sur un guéridon une bouteille du whisky que sa marraine appréciait. Dans la tristesse de cet instant, une douce mélodie l'envahit.

Il lui fallut quelque secondes pour s'apercevoir que ces notes de musique ne provenaient pas de son imagination, mais d'un piano, quelque part autour d'elle. Elle reprit son exploration, guidée par cet air mystérieux. Traversant plusieurs pièces, elle aboutit face à une porte entrouverte qui laissait s'échapper la douce mélopée. Elle s'approcha jusqu'au seuil qu'elle ne franchit pourtant pas, de peur d'interrompre la soliste.

Devant elle, éclairée par un simple candélabre, Pansy laissait courir les doigts de sa main gauche sur les touches de l'instrument. La lumière vacillante faisait danser des ombres sur le profil de la médicomage. A cet instant, elle semblait concentrée sur la musique. Sa main droite caressa à son tour la plage d'ivoire et d'ébène, laissant aller et venir la mélodie comme une vague. Un fin sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de la Serpentard tandis que la musique s'envolait vers de nouveaux sommets.

Pourtant, quelque chose se brisa, une note incongrue fit irruption, rompant l'harmonie du moment. Pansy soupira, et son profil détendu quelques instants auparavant se crispa de frustration. Elle regarda avec animosité sa main gauche avant de fermer les yeux, les doigts toujours posés sur les touches qui s'étaient dérobées. Rose se découvrait une amante qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas. Abandonnant les sarcasmes qui lui servaient d'armure, la médicomage semblait être atteignable.

Pansy entendit un bruit qu'elle connaissait depuis des années comme celui de l'oubli. Elle ouvrit les yeux et chercha du regard son tube de vicodine déposé sur le pupitre à côté d'elle. Au lieu de cela, elle trouva une main ouverte sur deux cachets, tendue vers elle. Levant la tête, elle croisa le regard de Rose.

- Rosie chérie a pitié du bon Docteur Jekill ou de Mister Hyde ? fit-elle, ne pouvant retenir le rictus sardonique qui montait en elle.

Pour toute réponse, Rose s'approcha doucement des lèvres de Pansy pour les effleurer d'un baiser éthéré, déposa les comprimés sur le pupitre et sortit sans un mot.

La médicomage regarda la jeune femme quitter la pièce de son pas léger. Songeuse, Parkinson avala machinalement ses comprimés puis attrapa une partition qui traînait sur le piano. Elle l'ouvrit au hasard et commença à déchiffrer. Alors que ses doigts agiles frappaient les touches avec la douceur et la mélancolie d'une valse Chopin, Pansy se demandait si Rose acceptait son addiction. La fille de Miss Parfaite pouvait-elle l'encourager dans cette voie ?

Sa main gauche se déroba à nouveau et, frustrée, Parkinson écrasa un accord dissonant. Elle ferma d'un geste sec le clavier et laissa partir sa tête en arrière, exaspérée.

- Je n'y arriverai pas ce soir… soupira-t-elle.

Elle se leva et repoussa le tabouret sous le piano. Glissant le tube de vicodine dans la poche de sa veste, elle quitta la pièce et se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers la chambre de Rose. La médicomage voulait savoir à quel jeu jouait son amante.

Arrivée, elle fut soulagée de constater qu'un mince filet de lumière passait sous la porte. Pansy frappa deux coups légers et attendit patiemment que l'ancienne préfète en chef lui ouvre. L'animagus finit par le faire et un sourire narquois étira les fines lèvres de la jeune femme.

Rose laissa entrer Pansy, se contentant d'un regard qui voulait dire « Je savais que tu viendrais… ». Parkinson haussa un sourcil, et alla s'assoir sur le lit alors que la langue de plomb fermait doucement la porte.

- Je ne savais pas que tu jouais du piano… J'pensais que celui qui trônait dans ton salon était pour la déco… finit par dire Rose.

- Il y a beaucoup de chose que tu ignores à mon propos, répliqua la médicomage.

L'animagus alla s'installer près de son aînée et l'observa, intriguée.

- Et toi ? Tu joues d'un instrument ? demanda Pansy.

- Et bien… Maman G m'a mise au violon quand j'avais dix ans, mais la tentative a été vite avortée… répondit Rose avec une grimace.

- Pour quelles raisons ?

- Je jouais, et j'ai vu maman H débarquer dans ma chambre, affolée. Elle croyait que le chat s'était coincé la queue dans une porte. C'est plutôt vexant…

Pansy éclata de rire et Rose se renfrogna.

- Très drôle, vraiment…

La médicomage posa sa main sur celle de la jeune femme qui leva les yeux. Elles se regardèrent un long moment et Pansy finit par briser le silence.

- Pourquoi m'as-tu donné mes cachets, tout à l'heure ? murmura-t-elle.

- Je n'aime pas te voir souffrir… répliqua doucement l'animagus. Un jour, j'espère juste que tu me raconteras ce qui s'est passé en France…

Parkinson frémit et ses doigts sortirent une cigarette du paquet fourré dans sa poche. Alors qu'elle allait l'allumer, Rose la lui ôta des lèvres pour l'embrasser.

- Je connais un meilleur moyen de t'occuper les mains… dit l'ancienne préfète en chef en un souffle.

Elle jeta la cigarette et d'un claquement de doigt, Rose éteignit la lumière de la chambre, sous le regard amusé de la médicomage.

* * *

Hermione étouffa un bâillement et jeta un coup d'œil à son livre de recette. Il était près de dix heures du matin et cela faisait bien une heure et quart qu'elle s'acharnait à cuisiner. Elle fronça les sourcils et passa une main dans ses cheveux. Elle avait bien suivi toutes les étapes indiquées sur le livre et pourtant, le résultat ne ressemblait pas à la photo du manuel.

- Définitivement, je serai toujours nulle en cuisine… grommela-t-elle.

La porte s'ouvrit et, croisant le regard de la personne qui venait d'entrer, l'ancienne Gryffondor hésita un instant à avaler toute sa tarte ratée pour tomber raide morte avant que sa belle-mère ne lui adresse la parole.

- Bonjour… murmura froidement Molly en s'approchant du plan de travail.

La matriarche du clan Weasley se servit un café et jeta un coup d'œil à la tarte aux pommes. Elle eut une expression de dégoût et fit un pas en arrière.

- Par Merlin ! Vous voulez empoisonner qui avec ça ? s'exclama Molly.

- D'après vous ? siffla la neuvième sage avec humeur.

Un homme apparut subitement dans la pièce et Hermione se retint de jeter la tarte sur le premier sage.

- On m'a appelé ? demanda Merlin.

- Pas vraiment… grogna Hermione.

Avant que l'enchanteresse ne puisse jeter le dessert à la poubelle, Molly s'en empara et en mangea un morceau.

- J'ai failli me casser une dent ! grogna Mrs Weasley en balançant la tarte sur la table. Et j'ai l'impression d'avoir une brique dans l'estomac. Mais comment peut-on être aussi incapable ?

- Ca va, j'ai juste eu envie de faire une tarte ! Vous n'allez pas m'obliger à me justifier ? tempêta Hermione.

- Du moment que tu ne nous « obliges » pas à la manger, tout ira bien… ricana Merlin. Sur ce, je t'embarque, on a des trucs à faire.

Merlin attrapa l'enchanteresse par les épaules et la fit disparaître sous le regard mauvais de Molly. L'ancienne préfète en chef réapparut quelques instants plus tard dans un paysage composé de rochers, de sable rouge et de hautes montagnes. Il y régnait une chaleur étouffante et la préfète ôta rapidement son pull.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ici ? demanda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils.

- C'est la vallée de la mort. Je te rappelle que tu t'es faite légèrement défoncée la gueule la semaine dernière. Alors, au lieu de faire des tentatives désespérées de bons petits plats, tu vas bosser, chérie !

Le premier sage sortit son bâton et Hermione recula.

- Je n'ai pas mon arme… dit-elle en levant les mains.

- Parce que tu penses que tu l'auras toujours avec toi ? répliqua Merlin en agitant son bâton.

Hermione plongea au sol pour éviter le maléfice que lui jetait le vieux sorcier.

- Ok, vous l'aurez voulu… marmonna la langue de plomb de mauvaise humeur en se relevant.

- C'est ça… Viens voir papa… se moqua Merlin.

La neuvième sage ancra profondément ses pieds dans le sol et concentra sa magie dans ses mains. Elle fléchit les jambes et posa ses paumes sur la terre rouge. Le sol se mit à trembler et de la poussière s'éleva rapidement.

- Je sens qu'on va s'éclater… murmura le premier sage alors que l'ancienne Gryffondor se précipitait sur lui avec une boule de feu dans la main.

* * *

Quand Rose se réveilla, elle fut estomaquée de trouver la place à côté d'elle vide. Elle repoussa violemment la couette et chercha du regard Pansy. La médicomage s'était une fois de plus éclipsée avant le matin. Rose ferma les poings de rage et voulut aller en coller un dans la figure de Parkinson.

Cependant, elle n'eut le temps de faire un pas dans la chambre que Marylin était apparue devant elle.

- Bonjour ma chérie, dit la huitième sage avec un sourire. Dépêche-toi de te préparer, c'est un grand jour !

- Ah ouais ? demanda froidement Rose. Le jour où une fois de plus on me prend pour une conne ?

Marylin fronça un sourcil puis soupira.

- Les histoires d'amour, c'est toujours compliqué, dit l'ancienne actrice avec un clin d'œil complice. On va passer un marché, Rose. On s'occupe de la première chimère aujourd'hui, et je t'aide à dompter ton amoureuse juste après.

- Pour ce qu'ont donné les conseils de Maman H… Mais vous savez vous y prendre, vous ?

La huitième sage eut un léger rire de gorge.

- Tu n'as pas idée… répondit-elle avec un regard amusé.

* * *

James déambulait dans les couloirs du manoir Parkinson, à la recherche d'une activité à faire. Depuis que Londres, et le ministère par la même occasion, étaient bouclés, il ne savait comment occuper ses journées. Sa mère restait le plus souvent avec Lily, Rose était toujours sur Avalon avec Marylin et il voulait plus que tout éviter la maîtresse de maison.

Au détour d'un couloir, il tomba sur Adhira Weasley qui lui fit un sourire éblouissant. Le jeune homme eut un petit regard et commença à s'éloigner quand la sorcière le retint.

- Bonjour James, dit-elle de sa voix posée.

- Euh… salut ! répondit l'Auror.

- Je me demandais si tu voulais te promener avec moi dans le parc. Le professeur Rogue m'a demandé d'aller chercher quelques plantes dans la serre du manoir. Et si mes souvenirs sont bons, tu étais plutôt doué en botanique…

- Oui, bien sûr… bégaya James.

Il suivit la jeune Weasley jusqu'au hall et les deux sorciers s'aventurèrent dans le froid de l'hiver. Ils firent quelques pas, la neige craquant sous leurs pieds.

- Je n'ai pas eu l'occasion de te le dire plus tôt, mais je suis désolée pour ton père, commença doucement Adhira.

- Ne le sois pas, rétorqua James, une boule dans la gorge.

- Si tu veux en parler, n'hésite pas. Ce n'est jamais bon de tout garder pour soi.

- Je ne vois pas ce que je pourrais dire, répliqua l'Auror, plus sèchement qu'il ne l'aurait voulu.

Il s'arrêta de marcher et eut un regard d'excuse pour son amie.

- Dis-moi ce que tu as sur le cœur. Ca te soulagera, insista doucement la jeune Weasley.

James sentit une vague de colère monter en lui mais, pour une fois, il ne tenta pas de la contenir.

- Mon père était un infâme salopard ! Et ses funérailles, une mascarade ! Tous ces gens sont venus se recueillir sur la tombe du Grand Héros, alors que c'était un homme pathétique, un mari abject et un père déplorable !

L'Auror donna un coup de pied rageur dans la neige qui tomba lentement en une fine poussière blanche.

- Il voulait nous abandonner, ma mère et moi, pour vivre avec ta tante ! Et il se fichait éperdument qu'elle soit déjà mariée ! Mrs Granger avait disparu alors il pensait que la voie était libre. Et il n'avait rien à foutre de nous !

Il serra les poings, furieux, et son regard était haineux.

- Quand Mrs Granger a fini par refaire surface, il s'est fait remettre à sa place. Il est revenu chez nous la queue entre les jambes et ma mère, trop bonne, l'a repris.

Adhira posa sa main sur l'épaule de James en un geste apaisant.

- Et pour finir avec ma vie de merde, ma relation naissante avec Rose n'existe plus car je suis tombé sur elle et le Docteur Parkinson qui se tripotaient dans un couloir… Vie de merde !

Il se tut et, honteux de son éclat de colère, leva les yeux vers la jeune Weasley.

- Tu te sens mieux ? demanda la sorcière avec un sourire.

- Ouais, ça fait du bien, murmura James. Merci de m'avoir écouté.

- Ce fut un plaisir, répondit la jeune femme avec un clin d'œil malicieux. Maintenant, allons chercher les plantes pour Rogue. Je n'aimerai pas me prendre une remarque.

James grimaça au souvenir des cours de potions avec le directeur adjoint.

- Autant éviter si possible… répliqua-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel.

* * *

Ginny se leva difficilement ce matin là. Elle se traîna misérablement sous la douche, s'habilla mollement et se rendit à la cuisine d'un pas lourd. Elle avait l'impression de porter sur ses épaules le poids du monde et ne rêvait que d'une seule chose : retourner se coucher.

- J'espère que je ne couve pas un truc… marmonna-t-elle en poussant la porte qui semblait peser des tonnes.

Elle eut envie de faire demi-tour alors que son regard se posait sur sa mère, mais elle ne survivrait qu'à la condition de boire une bonne tasse de café bien noir.

- B'jour maman… grogna le professeur de vol en se dirigeant vers le plan de travail.

- Bonjour Ginevra. Tu as une de ces têtes aujourd'hui, répliqua Molly en fronçant les sourcils.

- J'suis épuisée et j'ai mal au crâne, alors n'en rajoute pas, s'il te plaît, commença Ginny. Je prendrai bien un des comprimés moldus d'Hermione, l'ibuprofène, ou un truc du genre…

Soudain, un tube de plastique apparut devant elle et la rousse fit un bon en arrière.

- Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

- Un problème ma chérie ?

Molly s'était levée précipitamment et s'approcha de sa fille.

- Je… je sais pas, c'est peut-être une coïncidence, un malentendu… bégaya le professeur de vol.

- Que s'est-il passé ? insista Molly.

- J'ai pensé à un tube de médicament, et il est apparu comme ça !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi, commença Molly. J'ai vu ta succube de l'enfer tenter d'empoisonner tout le monde ce matin. Elle a dû glisser des comprimés dans la tarte infecte que j'ai foutu à la poubelle et, comme elle est désordonnée, elle a dû l'oublier ici, c'est tout !

Ginny décrocha, s'appuya contre le plan de travail et ferma les yeux, passant la main sur son front.

« Pitié, donnez-moi des boules Quies, ou ma tête va exploser… » pensa-t-elle en retenant un gémissement.

Molly hurla et l'ancienne joueuse de quidditch se risqua à ouvrir un œil. Deux petites boules de mousse jaune étaient apparues à côté du tube de médicament.

- Mais c'est quoi ce truc ? demanda Molly, la voix anormalement aigue.

Ginny pâlit subitement.

- Je… Je viens de le faire apparaître aussi… bégaya le professeur de vol.

- Il est impossible de faire apparaître des objets s'ils ne sont pas dans les environs, et si tu ne connais pas leur position exacte ! s'exclama Molly. Rappelle-toi de la loi de…

- Faut que j'y aille, m'man, coupa Ginny.

La rousse, à présent parfaitement réveillée, sortit en courant de la cuisine. Que se passait-il ? Sa magie connaissait-elle des ratés ? Non, ce n'était rien, juste un petit passage à vide. Elle retourna dans sa chambre et s'allongea avec l'intention de se reposer. Elle n'aimerait pas se retrouver malade quand la bataille avec Ah Puch éclaterait.

* * *

Voilà ! La suite l'année prochaine ! ^^

Tous mes voeux pour cette nouvelle année ! Passez une bonne soirée et éclatez-vous bien avec vos amis ou vos proches !

En espérant vous retrouver en pleine forme l'année prochaine,

Bises,

Link9


	12. La première chimère

Bonjour tout le monde !

Bonne année, bonne santé, que des bonne chose pour 2011 ! ^^

Et voilà le premier chap de l'année, j'suis toute émue !

J'en profite pour remercier une nouvelle fois ma beta, Sygui, qui fait un boulot épatant !

Allez, trève de blabla, voilà le nouveau chap !

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : La première chimère**

- C'est moi ou il fait super chaud, ici ? demanda Rose en ôtant sa veste et son pull.

- Nous sommes dans le désert du Sahara, dans la partie soudanaise… murmura Marylin en regardant la jeune femme.

Rose observa l'immense étendue de sable et grimaça.

- Sympa les vacances avec toi… Bon, on se dépêche ? J'ai hâte de rentrer et de boire un soda bien frais.

- A toi de trouver l'entrée de la source de magie, ma chérie… Je ne peux pas le faire pour toi, ce n'est pas moi qui dois dompter les chimères…

L'animagus soupira, exaspérée, fléchit les jambes et posa sa paume dans le sable brûlant. Elle envoya sa magie sonder les alentours, cherchant sans trop y croire quelque chose qui y réponde. Au bout de quelques minutes, elle allait abandonner quand elle ressentit un écho. Elle leva la tête, balaya du regard le paysage, et envoya une nouvelle dose de magie.

- Y'a une cavité, plus loin… murmura la jeune femme. Ca doit être enfoui dans le sable.

Rose marcha sur une cinquantaine de mètre et fronça les sourcils.

- C'est par ici… dit-elle à Marylin.

La huitième sage attendait patiemment, quelques pas en retrait. Rose agita négligemment la main et le sable s'amassa lentement sur les côtés pour laisser un trou d'une profondeur de deux mètres. La langue de plomb se pencha et remarqua une sorte de plaque de marbre au fond.

Elle saisit son arc et sauta souplement dans la fosse, suivit par Marylin. Elle posa un genou à terre et épousseta de sa main le sable qui empêchait de lire l'inscription gravée dans la pierre.

- Et merde, ce sont des runes… grommela la jeune femme.

- Et alors ? demanda la huitième sage.

- Je n'en ai fait que deux ans, au grand dam de maman H. Mais bon, ça doit vouloir dire : attention, chien méchant, ou un truc du genre.

Rose attrapa la plaque et la poussa de toutes ses forces. Un escalier qui s'enfonçait sous le désert apparut et, après un regard à l'ancienne actrice, Rose descendit prudemment les marches.

* * *

Arthur Weasley triait par ordre d'urgence les hiboux qui arrivaient tous les quarts d'heures. Son bureau croulait sous les missives et les nouvelles étaient plus qu'inquiétantes. Les hélicoptères de l'armée moldue survolaient Londres en permanence et le dernier rapport faisait état de plus de deux millions de zombis dans les rues de la capitale. Heureusement, ces choses n'avaient pas l'air de vouloir sortir de la ville.

Une lettre de son homologue Premier Ministre monopolisait toute son attention. Il la relut attentivement et fronça les sourcils. Les caméras de sécurité installées aux postes de garde avaient enregistré la veille au soir les images d'hommes et de femmes qui étaient entrés dans Londres sous le nez des militaires sans que ces derniers ne réagissent, comme s'ils ne les avaient pas vus.

- Des nouveaux zombis… murmura Arthur pour lui-même. Mais des sorciers, ça ne fait aucun doute. Serait-ce les Hauts dont a parlé Hermione ?

Il finit sa tasse de thé et quitta son bureau. Il devait trouver l'enchanteresse pour lui faire part des dernières nouvelles. Mais où chercher sa belle-fille dans l'immensité du manoir Parkinson ?

* * *

- M'étonne pas que t'aies fini la gueule en charpie, t'es trop lente ! se moqua Merlin alors qu'Hermione tombait lourdement sur le sol.

La neuvième sage toussa, le visage dans la poussière.

- Espèce de brute… marmonna-t-elle entre deux quintes de toux.

- Le mot que je voulais entendre ! s'exclama l'enchanteur, réjoui. Il faut que tu sois une brute ! Parce que la Miss Monde des quartiers malfamés, elle va pas te faire de cadeaux…

Hermione se releva et foudroya du regard le vieux sorcier qui éclata de rire.

- Putain, couverte de terre rouge comme ça, on dirait que t'es maquillée comme un camion volé ! Allez, on reprend le corps à corps. Et essaie de m'effleurer au moins une fois avant la fin de la journée !

La langue de plomb serra les poings. Sa main droite s'enflamma soudainement tandis que la gauche se couvrit d'une épaisse couche de glace.

- Ca, ça me plait… murmura Merlin avec un rictus espiègle.

Il se mit en position de défense et fit signe à l'ancienne Gryffondor d'approcher. Hermione ne se fit pas prier et se jeta sur l'enchanteur. Elle tenta un crochet du droit dans le visage de Merlin qui l'évita souplement. Elle recula son coude gauche pour placer un direct mais le vieux sorcier bondit en arrière. La sorcière leva la jambe pour décrocher un coup de pied dans le ventre du premier sage qui lui attrapa le mollet pour la faire chuter de nouveau.

- Mouais, t'es pas très en forme… Mémère s'est encroûtée ? ricana Merlin.

- J'ai presque cinquante ans… grogna Hermione en s'asseyant.

Elle se massa le dos et grimaça.

- J'en avais trois cents quand je bottais des culs de romains avec Arthur, et je me suis jamais plaint !

- Facile à dire, je n'étais pas née pour vérifier ! Et là, vous êtes mort ! Avouez que c'est plus simple ! pesta la langue de plomb.

- T'énerve pas biquette. C'est la ménopause qui te met dans cet état ?

Hermione lui fit un geste grossier du doigt et Merlin éclata de rire.

- Enfin tu te lâches ! La magie, l'épée, ça va, tu t'en sors… Il nous reste un mois pour te remettre en forme. Tu vas commencer par une demi-heure de footing.

- Par cette chaleur ? s'étouffa la langue de plomb.

- Non, on va attendre une petite brise… ironisa le premier sage. Bien sûr, maintenant ! Et t'évanouis pas, car c'est pas moi qui te ramènerais !

* * *

Rose projeta une petite boule de lumière devant elle et s'engagea dans un couloir étroit et sombre. Ses pas résonnaient, brisant un silence lourd et angoissant.

- T'es sure que c'est ici ? murmura la jeune femme en avançant lentement.

- Ca me paraît plus que probable, répondit Marylin.

L'animagus haussa les épaules et les deux sages continuèrent leur progression. Elles finirent par déboucher dans une vaste pièce sombre pavée de dalles de pierre. Le plafond était haut et les murs étaient ornés de torches éteintes. Au fond de la salle, un immense cristal déversait une faible lueur bleue pâle, et une ombre menaçante était tapie derrière lui.

- Qui va là ? demanda une voix rauque, inhumaine.

Rose jeta un coup d'œil inquiet à Marylin qui l'encouragea d'un signe de tête. L'animagus encocha une flèche dans son arc puis avança prudemment vers le milieu de la pièce.

- Je suis… euh… Rose Granger-Weasley… Dixième représentante du Conseil des Sages… dit-elle d'une voix peu assurée.

L'ombre se déplia pour devenir gigantesque et toutes les torches de la pièce s'embrasèrent instantanément. Rose étouffa un cri et recula instinctivement. La chimère avait le corps d'un lion, mais faisait dans les quatre mètres de haut et se tenait sur les pattes arrières. Il avait de longues griffes qui semblaient aiguisées comme des lames de rasoir. Son pelage était jaune orange sur tout son corps mais sa crinière était d'un rouge flamboyant. Ses yeux verts n'exprimaient pas une franche sympathie et ses dents acérées claquaient, prêtes à mordre de la chair bien fraîche.

- Je suis Hirfitt, gardien de la troisième source de magie. Pourquoi viens-tu déranger mon repos, Sage ? gronda la créature.

- Je viens vous… dresser ? proposa Rose.

« Quoique, sur les pattes arrières, vous soyez déjà pas mal… dressé », répondit en écho sa petite voix intérieure avec des accents Serpentard.

Elle se tourna vers Marylin qui souriait.

- Ca va ? C'était pas trop insultant ? murmura la dixième sage.

Un rugissement retentit, faisant trembler les murs. Un peu de sable s'écoula d'une mince fissure du plafond. Rose grimaça.

- Finalement, c'était insultant… marmonna l'animagus.

- Tu connais la règle, Sage. Le combat s'arrête au premier sang versé. En garde ! s'exclama Hirfitt.

Et la chimère se mit à courir en direction de Rose. La jeune femme ne s'autorisa pas une seconde de panique et effleura du doigt sa flèche et se couvrit de glace. Elle brandit son arc, visa une des pattes arrières de l'animal et tira. Le lion bondit, sauta au-dessus du projectile et Rose en profita pour encocher une nouvelle flèche. Elle la tira en direction du poitrail de la chimère et se mit à courir vers lui.

* * *

Ginny se retournait sans cesse dans son lit. Elle n'arrivait pas à fermer l'œil et pourtant la fatigue semblait être une chape de plomb sur ses épaules.

- Mon royaume pour une potion de sommeil sans rêve… gémit la rousse en se retournant une nouvelle fois.

Quelque chose tomba sur sa main et le professeur de vol ouvrit les yeux brusquement. Elle se mit à hurler en contemplant une fiole fermée contenant un liquide facilement identifiable.

Ginny quitta son lit précipitamment et regarda autour d'elle, affolée.

- Qui est là ? C'est vraiment pas drôle ! s'exclama-t-elle vivement.

Aucune réponse ne vint. La rousse hésita quelques instants, puis sortit de sa chambre rapidement. Elle perdait les pédales, et c'était le bon moment de consulter une spécialiste.

* * *

Rose n'était qu'à quelques mètres d'Hirfitt. Elle se métamorphosa en panthère et glissa entre les pattes arrière de la chimère. Elle voulut donner un coup de griffe, mais rata son attaque de quelques millimètres. Elle poussa un rugissement de colère alors qu'Hirfitt l'attrapait pour la jeter contre un mur.

La panthère pivota et, alors que ses pattes touchaient le mur, elle poussa violement et s'accrocha à la queue de la chimère. La créature bougea rapidement sa queue et Rose se trouva propulsée dans les airs. Elle reprit forme humaine et attrapa la crinière de l'animal. Elle percuta le dos d'Hirfitt et agrippa les poils de la chimère pour ne pas tomber. La chimère poussa un rugissement qui fit trembler une nouvelle fois les murs.

- Oh putain… marmonna Rose en regardant en bas.

- Lâche pas ! T'y es presque ! encouragea Marylin.

La jeune femme attrapa d'une main une flèche et la planta dans le dos du lion qui grogna. Une goutte de sang s'écoula et la jeune femme eut un mince sourire.

- T'as gagné ! s'exclama la huitième sage en levant le pouce.

L'animagus lâcha la crinière et se laissa glisser le long du dos de la chimère pour retomber souplement sur le sol.

- Y'a plus qu'à savoir comment ça marche, ce chaton-là… marmonna-t-elle en se frottant les mains, tout en gardant un œil sur la chimère qui tentait de lécher sa plaie.

- Il suffit juste de lui demander, répondit Marylin.

Rose se retourna vers la créature qui commença à se laver.

- Ne me dis pas qu'il va se laver les…

* * *

- Docteur Parkinson, vous tombez bien ! s'exclama une voix enjouée.

Pansy leva les yeux de son livre et étouffa un juron.

- Dites plutôt que vous m'avez cherchée partout… répliqua sèchement la médicomage.

Cho Chang s'avança dans la bibliothèque avec un léger sourire et s'approcha de sa collaboratrice. L'ancienne Serpentard leva un sourcil, perplexe, en remarquant que la directrice de Sainte Mangouste avait une seringue à la main.

- Epidémie de tétanos, due à la fréquentation de morts vivants, expliqua Cho. Baissez votre pantalon.

Pansy posa son livre et se leva d'un mouvement fluide.

- D'habitude, je dois payer une dizaine de gallions pour entendre ça, plaisanta-t-elle en défaisant sa ceinture. Enfin, j'suis toujours partante pour un shoot !

Quelques instants plus tard, Cho planta l'aiguille dans le haut de la fesse droite de la médicomage qui grimaça.

- Douceur et délicatesse… marmonna Pansy en se rhabillant.

- Alors, pour vous occuper, car j'ai horreur de vous savoir oisive, j'ai deux patients relativement normaux ou Ginny Weasley qui se plaint que sa magie se détraque.

Parkinson passa une main sur son menton.

- Enfin ! Reste à savoir si c'est à cause de son aller-retour en enfer qui en est la cause ou si c'est juste parce que c'est une Weasley. Vous pouvez me l'envoyer.

- Elle est juste derrière la porte, répliqua Cho avec un léger sourire. Tu peux entrer, Ginny !

La rousse pénétra dans la salle et jeta un regard inquiet à Parkinson.

- Bien, je vais vous laisser. Et essayez de ne pas vous entretuer ! ironisa la directrice de Sainte Mangouste.

Elle quitta la bibliothèque et ferma précautionneusement la porte derrière elle.

- Alors, t'es détraquée, paraît-il, se moqua Pansy. Des précisions ?

* * *

- Ca ira pour aujourd'hui ! s'exclama Merlin en tapant dans ses mains.

Il regarda satisfait une Hermione épuisée, dégoulinante de sueur, qui venait de courir près d'une heure sous un soleil de plomb.

- Je te laisse ton après-midi pour te reposer. Mais demain, tu vas en baver !

- Ca peut pas être pire que maintenant… souffla la langue de plomb, tentant de reprendre sa respiration.

- Bah oui mémère… On bouffe bien, on prend du poids, et on n'est pas fichu de courir. Ce soir, mange léger !

Merlin attrapa la neuvième sage et la fit disparaître.

* * *

Rose regarda la chimère qui se dressait devant elle.

- Alors, je fais comment pour… commença-t-elle.

- Tu m'as vaincu, je t'appartiens, coupa Hirfitt. Dès que tu auras besoin de moi, crie mon nom et je viendrai dans l'instant. Tu n'auras qu'à me donner tes ordres, et j'obéirai.

- C'est tout ? J'ai pas besoin de faire un numéro de dressage, ou je ne sais quoi ? demanda l'animagus.

La créature poussa un rugissement puissant.

- Ne sois pas insultante, jeune Sage !

- Et… Je peux t'appeler lorsque je combattrai l'autre chimère ? questionna la langue de plomb.

- Appelle-moi, donne tes ordres et j'obéirai, répéta Hirfitt.

La créature agita sa patte droite et les torches s'éteignirent. La dixième sage passa une main dans ses cheveux et se tourna vers Marylin.

- Il n'est pas très contraignant… dit-elle avec un rictus.

- C'est le principe des chimères. Elles obéissent aveuglément à leur maître. Mais celle-ci était la plus simple à vaincre. Avant d'aller combattre Arkhan, chimère de la vitesse, tu t'entraîneras encore un peu.

- Mais… Elle sert à quoi, celle-là ? insista la jeune femme en désignant Hirfitt.

Un feulement résonna dans la pièce et Rose frissonna.

- Je suis la force. Je peux écraser un ennemi d'une pression des coussinets, je peux balayer une maison d'un seul coup de queue, et tu me demandes à quoi je sers ?

La voix rauque était inquiétante. La jeune femme acquiesça mollement.

- Ok, c'était une question conne. On fait quoi maintenant ? demanda-t-elle à Marylin.

- On rentre !

Et sans un mot de plus, la huitième sage attrapa Rose et les deux sages quittèrent la pièce en un clignement d'œil.

* * *

- Alors ? demanda Ginny en dévisageant Parkinson.

- Bouge pas, j'ai pas fini de t'examiner… maugréa la médicomage. Ouvre bien grand et tire la langue !

Le professeur de vol fit ce que lui demandait Parkinson et l'ancienne Serpentard éclaira la cavité buccale de sa patiente à l'aide de sa baguette.

- Tousse un peu… marmonna Pansy en posant ses doigts sur le cou de la rousse, cherchant des ganglions.

Ginny haussa un sourcil, mais toussa légèrement. Pansy se recula, observa un long moment le professeur de vol puis s'alluma une cigarette.

- Physiquement, tu vas bien, finit par lâcher la médicomage.

- Mais c'est quoi alors ?

- Je pense que c'est les pouvoirs que tu as récupérés dans le monde des enfers qui s'éveillent.

- Quels sont-ils ? demanda avidement Ginny.

- Je suis médecin, pas enchanteur de service ! rétorqua Pansy. Mais je sais à qui on va pouvoir demander… MERLIN !

La médicomage tira une longue bouffée sur sa cigarette et eut un léger rictus alors que le premier sage apparaissait dans la pièce.

- Besoin de moi ? demanda l'enchanteur en faisant une courte révérence.

- Nouveaux pouvoirs, besoin d'un prof, résuma Pansy en écrasant son mégot dans le cendrier.

Merlin dévisagea un instant Ginny et passa doucement sa main dans sa longue barbe blanche.

- J'ai la personne qui vous faut. Donnez-moi quelques instants, je vais la chercher. Et crois-moi rouquine, ta femme sera bouche bée devant tes talents !

Il eut un sourire énigmatique et disparut aussi subitement qu'il était apparu.

- Dois-je m'inquiéter ? demanda Ginny en fronçant les sourcils.

Pansy se servit un verre de whisky et trempa ses lèvres dedans.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il se risquera à mettre Granger en colère, même s'il est déjà mort. Tu peux être tranquille…

La porte s'ouvrit brusquement et une tête rousse apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte.

- Mais là, tu peux t'inquiéter… marmonna Parkinson en reconnaissant Molly.

La médicomage finit d'une traite son verre et soupira.

- Tout va bien ma chérie ? demanda la matriarche Weasley, visiblement angoissée. J'ai croisé Cho Chang qui m'a dit que tu consultais cette…

- Fabuleuse et exceptionnelle médicomage, coupa Pansy d'un air hautain en lâchant un nuage de fumée en direction de Molly.

Ginny passa une main sur son visage et déglutit.

- Maman, tu peux me laisser souffler s'il te plait ?

- Que se passe-t-il ? Tu es malade ? insista Molly.

- Tout va bien. C'est juste qu'elle a de nouveaux pouvoirs qu'elle n'arrive pas à contrôler, répliqua Parkinson. Juste un contrecoup de son séjour dans les enfers…

Molly devint blême et Ginny envoya à l'ancienne Serpentard un coup de pied dans le tibia. Cette dernière retint un cri et regarda furieusement la rousse.

- Dans les enfers ? demanda la matriarche Weasley d'une voix blanche.

- Oui, c'est l'endroit qu'on visite après s'être fait trancher la gorge, ajouta Pansy, pernicieuse. Vous n'étiez pas au courant ? Granger ne vous a pas dit comment elle avait récupéré sa femme après avoir affronté un…

Parkinson ne put finir sa phrase, Molly s'étant enfui en courant.

- BRAVO ! s'exclama Ginny, furieuse. Tu voudrais foutre la merde, tu ne t'y prendrais pas autrement !

Pansy goba un cachet de vicodine et tira une bouffée de tabac qu'elle expira longuement.

- Comment si c'était mon genre… répliqua-t-elle avec un rictus amusé.

Ginny foudroya du regard la médicomage et quitta précipitamment la bibliothèque à la recherche de sa mère, avant qu'une nouvelle dispute n'éclate entre Molly et Hermione. Pansy hésita quelques instants, écrasa sa cigarette puis se mit à suivre le professeur de vol. Une bagarre entre Weasley mère et Granger n'était pas à manquer, ça promettait d'être explosif. Et si ce n'était pas le cas, la médicomage n'aurait qu'à jeter de l'huile sur le feu. Un sourire sarcastique étira ses lèvres. Oui, elle allait passer une bonne après-midi.

* * *

Rose grimpa souplement les marches du manoir et se réfugia dans le hall. Le soleil était de plus en plus masqué par l'éclipse, et près d'un quart de l'astre était noirci. La température s'en ressentait, plutôt basse même pour un hiver anglais.

Elle ôta sa veste en cuir et se dirigea vers sa chambre quand les éclats d'une vive dispute lui parvinrent aux oreilles. Elle reconnut aisément les voix de sa mère et de sa grand-mère et sut que les deux femmes étaient encore à deux doigts d'en venir aux mains. Rose secoua la tête. Elle fit un détour et prit le couloir de droite, puis le deuxième à gauche pour tomber nez à nez avec Ginny qui s'interposait entre Molly, baguette tirée, qui menaçait Hermione, adossée comme à son habitude contre un mur, une jambe légèrement fléchie, les bras croisés sous sa poitrine. L'enchanteresse ne semblait pas se soucier des hurlements de sa belle-mère et souriait narquoisement. Près de la neuvième sage, Pansy assistait à l'engueulade, un sourire ravi éclairant son visage.

- A CAUSE DE TOI, MA FILLE EST MORTE ! hurla Molly.

- Rassurez-vous, elle est bien vivante, rétorqua Hermione d'un ton neutre. Je ne partage pas mon lit avec un zombi… Je les préfère vivantes.

- ELLE A ETE EGORGEE ! JE NE SAIS PAS CE QUI ME RETIENT DE…

Hermione fit un pas en avant et sa magie tourbillonnait autour d'elle.

- Je crois au contraire que vous le savez fort bien, murmura froidement l'enchanteresse.

Rose franchit rapidement les derniers mètres qui la séparaient de sa mère et posa sa main sur son épaule.

- M'man, calme-toi. Ne l'encastre pas dans un mur, elle n'en vaut pas la peine…

Pansy éclata de rire et Molly jeta un regard glacial à sa petite-fille.

- Comment oses-tu ? tonna la matriarche Weasley.

- Entre mes mères et toi, le choix est vite fait. J'ai une excellente mémoire, grand-mère. Je n'ai rien oublié d'un certain Noël… répliqua l'animagus.

Merlin choisit cet instant pour apparaître avec une femme aux cheveux de feu. La peau nacrée, elle avait un certain maintien et ses vêtements semblaient fort couteux.

- Tu as bien raison, Merlin. C'est un sacré… merdier, pour reprendre ton expression, finit par lâcher la femme dans un anglais parfait teinté d'un léger accent français.

- Je vous présente Aliénor d'Aquitaine, quatrième sage du conseil. Elle va s'occuper de la rouquine pour ses nouvelles compétences.

Hermione cessa de se préoccuper de sa belle-mère pour reporter toute son attention vers Ginny. Celle-ci semblait absorbée par la vision offerte par celle qui allait devenir son mentor. L'enchanteresse quêta alors une réponse du côté de Pansy qui opina du bonnet, lui confirmant qu'elle était au courant.

- Miss Weasley, c'est bien ça ? Mettons-nous au travail sur le champ, nous avons peu de temps… commença Aliénor.

- Deux minutes, j'ai un compte à régler avec ma belle-fille ! gronda Molly.

- Elle, on vous la laisse, fit Merlin en pointant son menton vers Hermione, et sa rouquine, on l'embarque. Mais garez vos fesses, ajouta-t-il en toisant Molly, elle recommence à s'entraîner !

Merlin, Aliénor et Ginny disparurent dans l'instant, laissant dans un face-à-face tendu la neuvième sage et la matriarche.

- Toi, commença rageusement Molly en pointant sa baguette vers sa belle-fille.

- Un autre jour ! coupa sèchement Rose.

La dixième sage poussa l'enchanteresse vers la sortie sans un regard pour Pansy. Hermione serrait les dents et tentait de ravaler toutes les remarques acerbes qu'elle rêvait de jeter au visage de Molly.

Une fois dehors, Rose remit sa veste et observa un court instant la neuvième sage.

- Ca te dirait d'aller boire un verre ? proposa l'ancienne Serpentarde.

Hermione regarda sa montre et acquiesça.

- Il doit bien y avoir un bistro dans le coin, marmonna l'enchanteresse. J'ai besoin de boire pour oublier…

- Si tu veux oublier que Molly est ta belle-doche, va falloir frôler le coma éthylique…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, dans une heure, j'ai bien l'intention de ne plus me souvenir de mon propre nom…

* * *

Voilà ! La suite la semaine prochaine ? Une petite review pour votre auteur qui uploade sans faute tous les vendredis ? ^^

Bises et portez vous bien,

Passez un bon week-end,

Link9


	13. Le plan

Bonjour à toutes et à tous !

Me voilà de retour pour un nouveau chap ! En remerciant une nouvelle fois Sygui pour ça participation exceptionnelle à cette oeuvre de la littérature... (MOUHAHAHHAHA, on se marre !), je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 13 : Le plan

Rose ouvrit son portefeuille mais sa mère l'arrêta d'un geste et lâcha quelques pièces sur le comptoir. La jeune femme remercia l'enchanteresse d'un geste de la tête et les deux sorcières prirent leurs consommations pour s'assoir dans le café moldu, en dessous d'un écran qui retransmettait un match de Rugby. Deux équipes françaises s'affrontaient sur le terrain, et les supporters dans la salle encourageaient vivement les joueurs. Hermione avait décidé d'emmener sa fille dans un bar du sud ouest de France et de se prendre la cuite du siècle.

L'enchanteresse leva son triple whisky sec et trinqua avec l'animagus avant de tremper ses lèvres dans son verre.

- Maman, quand est-ce que tu décideras à envoyer chier cette harpie ?

- Rose, langage ! gronda Hermione. Je te signale que tu parles de ta grand-mère…

- Et alors ? J'suis pas obligée de l'aimer… Je te rappelle qu'on choisit pas sa famille.

- Parlons d'autre chose, rétorqua la neuvième sage. Qu'as-tu fait ce matin avec Marylin ?

Rose se redressa dans son siège et sourit fièrement.

- J'ai dompté ma première chimère ! dit-elle, le menton haut.

- Félicitations ! s'exclama Hermione en levant son verre.

Elles trinquèrent une nouvelle fois et Rose but une longue gorgée.

- Et toi, avec Merlin ? interrogea l'animagus.

- J'ai un professeur de remise en forme attitré… grommela Hermione.

- T'en as de la chance, ironisa Rose. Si tu cherches quelqu'un pour courir avec toi, oublie-moi, j'ai toujours eu horreur de ça.

- Merci, je suis extrêmement touchée par ta compassion, rétorqua l'enchanteresse, cynique, avant de terminer son verre d'une traite.

Rose finit sa chope et étendit ses jambes sous la table. Elle posa son avant bras sur le dessus de la banquette et afficha un sourire narquois.

- Effectivement, si tu continues à ce rythme-là, tu auras oublié ton prénom en moins de deux, et en plus je vais être obligée de te traîner dans ta chambre.

- Et tu te feras engueuler à ma place par Ginny car je serai trop saoule pour comprendre quoi que ce soit… C'est le plan !

- J'comprends vraiment pas pourquoi t'es pas allée à Serpentard…

L'animagus ouvrit son portefeuille et sortit quelques euros.

- J'offre la tournée suivante… Mais attention, c'est pas avec ce que tu me paies au département que tu vas pouvoir étancher ta soif…

Hermione fit un signe de main au barman et lui commanda la même chose tandis que Rose opta pour un soda. Les verres furent rapidement apportés et la neuvième sage dégusta le sien, commençant enfin à se détendre.

- Alors, toi et Parkinson ?

- Maman… grogna Rose. C'est déjà assez perturbant de me dire que ma mère se prend une cuite et que je vais devoir la ramener sans en plus parler de ma vie sexuelle avec elle.

- Comme tu veux ! Mais je voulais savoir si tu avais réfléchi à ma proposition…

Rose fronça les sourcils et but une gorgée avant de répondre par la négative.

- Laquelle ? Celle d'enfermer ton affreuse belle-mère dans un des placards du manoir ou d'arriver à verser une potion laxative dans son thé ?

Hermione éclata de rire et finit son verre en une gorgée.

- Pour reprendre une vieille conversation, je suis sure que Parkinson sait danser, et cent fois mieux que moi. Je peux quand même t'apprendre les rudiments pour impressionner ta médicomage… dit la neuvième sage en souriant.

- Tu me pousses dans les bras de la Doc ? demandant Rose en haussant un sourcil.

- Si tu retrouves le sourire grâce à elle, je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissante, répondit doucement Hermione. Barman ! La petite sœur ! ajouta-t-elle en agitant son verre vide.

* * *

Ginny regardait Aliénor d'Aquitaine avec stupéfaction.

- Je vous le répète une deuxième et dernière fois : vous êtes une matérialiste, dit l'ancienne reine avec un soupir agacé.

- Une femme, en somme, répliqua Merlin amusé.

Ginny foudroya du regard l'enchanteur qui roula des yeux.

- N'écoutez pas cet imbécile, rétorqua la quatrième sage. Vous avez un don très rare : le matérialisme permet, comme son nom l'indique, de donner une forme matérielle à n'importe quel concept.

- J'ai pu tester, répondit sèchement Ginny. Et je fais comment pour maîtriser ce… don ?

Les deux sages se regardèrent un court instant avant de reporter leur attention sur le professeur de vol.

- En fait, le but de ma présence est tout autre, répondit Aliénor. Vous devez savoir qu'Ah Puch est entrain de… zombifier toute l'Alliance Interdite.

- Et alors ?

- Ta magie va nous permettre de rééquilibrer les forces, répondit Merlin. Ecoute Papa, il va te raconter une belle histoire…

* * *

William McGonagall déambulait sans but dans les couloirs de la demeure Parkinson. Cela faisait déjà plusieurs jours qu'il s'ennuyait et ne savait pas comment occuper les longues journées qui passaient. Bill patrouillait souvent avec Ron et Tonks, Parkinson était aussi insaisissable que de l'eau vive, Hermione et Rose s'amusaient avec les sages et lui restait sur le carreau. Et cela l'insupportait grandement.

Au détour d'un couloir, il entendit du bruit venant d'une pièce. Le laboratoire de Rogue. William fit quelques pas en direction de la porte légèrement entrouverte et passa sa tête dans l'entrebâillement. Ce qu'il vit le surprit. Severus préparait une potion, tandis que Fred et Georges Weasley rédigeaient quelque chose sur un parchemin, plusieurs livres ouverts devant eux.

- Professeur McGonagall… murmura Rogue sans lever les yeux de sa concoction. Il me semble que vous avez… quelques facilités dans la préparation des potions. Au lieu d'user vos guêtres sur les dalles de ce manoir, venez donc nous donner un coup de main.

William poussa la porte et entra dans le laboratoire. Il releva ses manches et s'approcha du chaudron de l'ancien directeur-adjoint.

- Que faites-vous précisément ?

- Nous essayons d'améliorer la potion de régénération… Une demande du docteur Parkinson qui en a assez de rafistoler Miss Granger toutes les cinq minutes.

- Il faut donc préparer des litres et des litres de cette nouvelle potion, ironisa William.

- Exactement, conclut Severus.

Fred poussa un cri victorieux et tapa dans la main de son frère jumeau.

- Professeur ! Je crois que nous y sommes ! s'exclama Georges en brandissant le parchemin noirci d'encre.

Le maître des potions lui arracha la feuille de main et la parcourut rapidement.

- Donnez-moi votre plume, ordonna-t-il à Fred.

Severus rajouta deux phrases sur le côté, corrigea trois dosages et parut satisfait.

- Dommage que vous ne m'ayez pas rendu un travail de cette qualité pendant vos études… Bref, nous allons pouvoir soigner et doper nos sages. Au travail !

* * *

La journée tirait à sa fin et Rose soupira. Elle tourna son attention vers Attila qui aiguisait la lame de son épée.

- Il reste combien de temps ? demanda-t-elle à l'assemblée réduite.

Cassandra haussa les épaules et fit la moue.

- Deux semaines, à trois poils de cul près ! s'exclama une voix amusée.

- Merlin ! soupira Hermione.

Le premier sage pénétra dans la salle de réunion et posa son bâton sur la table. Il s'assit gracieusement et jeta un regard oblique à Trelawney.

- Bah alors, la super voyante ! T'as pas lu l'avenir dans tes feuilles de thé moisies ? ricana-t-il.

- Le troisième œil ne se… commença Cassandra, outrée.

- Ouais, ouais, on sait, il agit pas sur commande, maugréa Chaka. N'empêche, par moment, on se demande si tu l'as vraiment, ce troisième œil…

Merlin s'étira et bailla un long moment.

- Ce serait pas mal de faire une réunion avec tout le monde, histoire de voir où on en est, proposa Rose.

Elle agita mollement la main et, quelques minutes plus tard, Marilyn, Jacques de Molay et Aliénor d'Aquitaine s'assirent autour de la table.

- Comment ça se passe, en bas ? demanda Hermione en croisant ses mains sur la table.

- Une semaine que j'entraîne ta femme, et je dois dire qu'elle progresse vite, répondit Aliénor, affable.

- Il ne reste que deux semaines avant que le soleil ne soit complètement caché par l'éclipse, fit remarquer Attila.

- Nous sommes dans les temps, rétorqua la quatrième sage.

- Rose doit combattre la deuxième chimère demain, ajouta doucement Marilyn.

- Et comment se déroulent les préparatifs ? interrogea Christophe Colomb.

- Ca s'active, ça s'active… murmura Merlin avec un sourire en passant sa main sur la mappemonde. Observez par vous-même !

* * *

Ginny se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas crier. Elle sentait le corps d'Hermione contre elle, les mains de l'enchanteresse qui glissaient sur sa peau, et la sensation en était délicieuse.

- Chérie… haleta le professeur de vol. Je travaillais sur…

- Je sais, répliqua Hermione en un souffle. Mais c'est l'heure de ta pause.

La rousse jeta sa tête en arrière et ferma les yeux. Si on lui avait dit à Poudlard qu'un jour, la célèbre Miss Je Sais Tout de Gryffondor délaisserait ses chers livres, elle n'y aurait pas cru. Alors qu'une vague de plaisir s'emparait d'elle, Ginny agrippa les cheveux de sa femme et poussa un gémissement.

- Oh mon dieu…

- Juste Hermione, mon amour, juste Hermione… plaisanta la neuvième sage.

- Tu sais quoi ? Même si ça fait deux fois cette semaine, tu devrais rentrer ivre plus souvent… haleta la rousse en retenant un soupir d'extase.

Quelqu'un frappa trois coups secs à la porte et les deux femmes n'eurent le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître Molly Weasley.

- Arthur réunit tout le monde dans la cuis… Par Merlin ! finit par hurler la matriarche Weasley.

Hermione agita rapidement la main et la porte claqua au nez de Molly. Ginny soupira, frustrée, et glissa sur le côté.

- Merde… grogna l'enchanteresse en s'asseyant sur le lit.

- Je crois qu'elle ne nous laissera jamais en paix, marmonna la rousse en se penchant pour ramasser les vêtements au sol.

Elle tendit à sa femme une chemise blanche à fines rayures noires et un soutien-gorge couleur chair. Les deux sorcières se rhabillèrent promptement et se glissèrent hors de leur chambre. Malheureusement, Molly les avait attendues. Cette dernière avait le regard noir, les poings sur les hanches et était d'une humeur de chien.

- Pars devant, je te rejoins… murmura Hermione en déposant une bise sur les lèvres de Ginny.

- J'aimerais te convaincre de ne pas t'énerver, mais je crois que c'est peine perdue, répliqua doucement le professeur de vol avant de s'éloigner non sans un regard furieux pour sa mère.

Une fois Ginny hors de vue, Hermione fit les quelques pas qui la séparaient de sa belle-mère et la dévisagea.

- J'aimerais que vous nous considériez enfin comme un couple marié. Arrêtez donc de débarquer dans notre chambre sans y être invitée.

- Une guerre est sur le point d'éclater, et vous n'avez que… que ce type d'activité en tête ? s'indigna Molly.

- Oui, pour faire tomber la pression. Et je demanderai à Arthur de faire baisser la votre… Ca sera toujours un quart d'heure où vous ne serez pas sur mon dos…

Avant que Molly, les yeux exorbités, n'ait le temps de répliquer, Hermione s'engagea dans le couloir, en direction de la bibliothèque. Arthur avait convoqué les sorciers présents, et elle doutait que sa belle-mère ait eu la gentillesse de prévenir Parkinson. Quelques minutes plus tard, l'enchanteresse trouva la médicomage attablée comme à son habitude devant un bon livre, une cigarette à la main et dégustant un excellent whisky. Hermione passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement de la porte.

- Parkinson, réunion d'urgence avec Monsieur le Ministre ! s'exclama l'enchanteresse.

- Fait chier ! répliqua l'ancienne Serpentard en levant les yeux au ciel. Encore une perte de temps. On va faire quoi ? Se regarder dans le blanc des yeux pendant que Weasley chef va nous réciter de sa voix monocorde un discours ennuyeux ?

La médicomage ferma d'un geste sec son livre et tira longuement sur sa clope.

- Sans moi, finit-elle par dire. Ras le cul de la parlotte. J'ai autre chose à faire que d'enculer les mouches. Parce que c'est ça, les réunions. L'administration, que le Ministre représente, a été crée pour nous faire perdre notre temps. Réunions pour planifier d'autres réunions. Réunions pour faire la liste des gens qui assisteront à la réunion pour planifier la prochaine réunion. Marre de ces putains de réunions !

- T'as tes règles ? demanda Hermione, en haussant un sourcil moqueur.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre. Tu te sens concernée ? rétorqua Parkinson, l'air maussade.

- J'ai quelque chose pour te dérider. Molly nous a surprises, Ginny et moi, en pleine séance de…

Pansy éclata de rire et se tint à la table pour ne pas tomber de sa chaise.

- Mais j'ai mieux : pendant mon voyage temporel, j'ai embrassé Minerva McGonagall…

L'hilarité de la médicomage repartit de plus belle et Hermione eut un léger sourire. Parkinson finit par essuyer les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux, avala son verre d'une traite et s'approcha de l'ancienne préfète en chef, sa cigarette faisant des volutes de fumée.

- Franchement Granger, je m'ennuierais sans toi. On va à cette petite réunion ?

Hermione acquiesça et bras-dessus, bras-dessous, les deux sorcières se rendirent dans la cuisine.

- T'as pas une cigarette pour moi ? demanda Hermione.

- Granger… T'es raide ?

* * *

- Je t'avais bien dit qu'on se ferait chier… murmura Pansy à l'oreille d'Hermione qui esquissa un léger sourire.

Ginny les foudroya du regard et reporta son attention sur son père qui lisait consciencieusement le rapport que le chef d'Etat Major lui avait envoyé plus tôt dans la journée.

La médicomage bailla bruyamment et s'attira un regard noir de Rose. Parkinson souffla un baiser à la dixième sage qui eut une moue de dégoût.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec ma fille ? murmura l'enchanteresse en fronçant les sourcils.

- Je peux avoir votre attention ? demanda Arthur en posant son rapport sur la table.

Alors qu'Hermione acquiesçait, Pansy repoussa sa chaise et se leva en s'étirant.

- Tout cela est passionnant, désolée de devoir partir, mais j'ai un tampon à changer. Les rares non-ménopausées autour de cette table me comprendront…

Le ministre de la magie regarda, éberlué, la médicomage quitter la pièce. Après un court moment d'absence, il finit par se reprendre.

- Bien, d'après les calculs de Severus, l'éclipse totale aurait lieu dans treize jours. Il nous reste peu de temps pour savoir qui sont les Hauts et où ils se cachent dans Londres.

- Je pense qu'ils doivent être à Buckingham Palace, répliqua Tonks. Si J'ai bien cerné le personnage, Ah Puch le mégalomane a dû convier ses amis dans l'endroit le plus sélect du pays.

- Question : Comment irons-nous là-bas ? C'est au cœur de Londres, et toute la ville est bloquée, y compris au transplanage, marmonna Rose.

- Et bien, il serait judicieux de faire deux groupes, proposa Frank Londubat. Le premier ferait diversion pour permettre au deuxième de se faufiler dans la capitale sans attirer l'attention…

- Reste à faire la répartition des groupes, dans ce cas, conclut Alice.

- Plus tard, coupa Rogue.

Le maître des potions agita sa baguette et une carte de Londres apparut sur la table. Il la déplia et, se saisissant d'une plume, marqua les différentes entrées de la ville.

- Le point d'accès le plus proche du palais royal est quand même à deux jours de marche du dit palais, au moins… marmonna le maître des potions.

- Deux jours ? demanda Tonks.

- Oui, si on compte les différents combats qui ne manqueront pas de ponctuer notre promenade. Et je rajouterais à vue de nez une demi-journée de plus pour soigner les blesser…

- Donc, si la prophétie doit s'accomplir dans treize jours, nous devrions partir dans… onze jours ? demanda Rose.

- Ce serait l'idéal, réfléchit Hermione. Mais je ne pense pas que nous soyons prêts à temps.

- Je ne vois pas ce que deux jours vont changer, rétorqua William McGonagall. J'en ai assez d'attendre, il faut passer à l'action !

- Et nous faire massacrer ? demanda Ron. Excellente idée…

Arthur tapa du plat de la main sur la table.

- Inutile de nous disputer. Formons les groupes. Nous verrons ensuite pour l'emploi du temps, compte tenu de la remarque de Severus.

Le ministre prit un parchemin vierge et traça une ligne verticale au milieu.

- Bien. Qui se dévoue pour faire diversion ?

* * *

Rose déglutit et fit un pas en arrière. Elle compta jusqu'à trois et glissa sur le côté. En entendant un grognement, elle grimaça et eut un regard d'excuse pour sa mère.

- Désolée, je ne serai jamais une bonne danseuse, murmura-t-elle. Mais c'est gentil de vouloir m'apprendre, ça me change les idées !

Hermione massa rapidement son pied que sa fille venait d'écraser et lui fit un léger sourire.

- T'inquiète pas, je suis aussi passée par là. Tu veux reprendre ?

- Demain si ça ne t'embête pas. Je suis incapable d'enregistrer un mouvement de plus.

L'enchanteresse acquiesça, éteignit d'un claquement de doigts la chaîne hi-fi et, après avoir déposé une bise sur le front de sa fille, quitta la salle de bal en direction de sa chambre. Rose se laissa tomber sur une chaise derrière une table et soupira. Une fois de plus, elle était épuisée mais le sommeil ne viendrait probablement pas avant plusieurs heures. Que pouvait-elle faire pour s'occuper ?

- Alors, Rosie chérie, on prend des leçons de danse avec sa maman ? demanda une voix narquoise.

L'animagus leva les yeux et retint un juron alors que Parkinson pénétrait dans la pièce.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? demanda sèchement l'ancienne préfète en chef.

- Enfin, si on peut appeler ça de la danse, continua Pansy sans prendre en compte la remarque de la jeune femme. Laisse-moi deviner : tu ne savais pas comment me conquérir, et tu as donc demandé à cette chère Granger de t'enseigner quelques pas datant de la fin du siècle précédent, et pas les plus affriolants…

Rose se contenta de grogner et Pansy se rapprocha d'elle en une démarche féline.

- Tu auras mieux fait de demander ces cours à ton autre mère. Elle était douée pour allumer n'importe quelle personne d'un simple mouvement de hanches… murmura la médicomage à l'oreille de la dixième sage.

- Je te trouve bien vaniteuse, rétorqua l'animagus dans un sursaut d'orgueil. Qui te dit que ce n'est pas pour récupérer James que j'apprends à danser.

- Parce que je l'ai surpris pas plus tard que ce matin à lécher les amygdales de la fille Patil, répliqua Pansy avec un sourire narquois.

Parkinson caressa la joue de la jeune femme qui frissonna.

- Tu veux que je te montre une vraie danse ? Ecarte légèrement les cuisses et mets tes mains dans ton dos. Interdiction de toucher autrement qu'avec les yeux…

Rose haussa un sourcil mais fit ce que lui dictait son aînée. Cette dernière poussa de quelques centimètre la table, se dirigea vers la sono, laissa ses doigts en suspend quelques instants puis finit par choisir un cd qu'elle inséra dans le lecteur. Une musique lascive, envoutante envahit la pièce et Pansy s'approcha lentement de l'animagus assise.

La médicomage déboutonna sensuellement sa chemise, bouton par bouton et en ouvrit lentement les pans. Elle laissa courir ses doigts sur sa peau, puis ôta souplement son vêtement qui glissa le long de ses épaules avant de tomber sur le sol. Elle tourna lascivement sur elle-même, remontant ses cheveux au-dessus de sa nuque, sans quitter des yeux la neuvième sage visiblement hypnotisée. Tout en bougeant en rythme sur la musique, elle ôta sa ceinture, son pantalon et se retrouva en sous-vêtements devant l'ancienne préfète en chef. Pansy alla s'assoir sur les genoux de cette dernière et caressa sensuellement les épaules de la jeune femme avant que ses mains ne viennent en dessiner le buste. Elle se saisit délicatement de la tête de Rose et la rapprocha de sa poitrine. L'animagus pouvait sentir le parfum enivrant de la médicomage. Quelques instants plus tard, et sans que Rose ne comprenne comment cela s'était produit, elle se retrouva avec le soutien-gorge de Parkinson entre les dents et déglutit en voyant la poitrine de son aînée à quelques millimètres de son nez. Toujours en rythme avec la musique, Pansy pivota et s'allongea lascivement sur les cuisses de la jeune femme qui serrait ses poings dans son dos. Les yeux fermés, Parkinson se mouvait avec grâce en suivant le tempo, caressant négligemment du pied la jambe de l'ancienne préfète en chef.

Pansy se releva souplement, présenta son dos à Rose, se baissa lentement, ondulant des hanches, et commença à faire glisser son dernier vêtement.

- Je… je croyais que tu étais… indisposée… balbutia la jeune femme.

- J'ai dit ça dans l'unique but d'emmerder ta mère, au cas où ses œufs seraient périmés… répondit Pansy dans un léger rire de gorge.

Elle s'assit gracieusement sur la table et fit passer une jambe de chaque côté de Rose.

- Où… où as-tu appris… ça ? demanda la dixième sage.

- En soirée étudiante à la fac de Sainte Mangouste, répliqua la médicomage en caressant à nouveau très sensuellement l'animagus.

Quand la musique prit fin, Pansy était assise sur les genoux de Rose, et le regard de l'aînée se perdait dans celui de la jeune femme. Cette dernière s'avança pour embrasser la sorcière quand Parkinson se releva.

- La suite un autre jour ! lança la médicomage en ramassant ses affaires.

- Mais… je… bégaya Rose en se levant. Tu peux pas me laisser comme ça !

Pour toute réponse, Pansy haussa un sourcil et eut un sourire narquois. Elle passa rapidement son pantalon, sa chemise, glissa ses sous-vêtements dans sa poche et quitta la pièce après avoir soufflé un baiser à la jeune femme.

- Ca, c'était de la danse ! s'exclama une voix grave derrière elle.

Rose sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à Merlin.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, papi zinzin ? grogna la dixième sage.

- Je fais comme toi, j'me rince l'œil. Et y'a de quoi… Toutes des salopes !

- Sauf maman, répliqua Rose.

- Mais elle a eu son temps, corrigea le premier sage.

- Pardon ?

- Tu crois quoi ? Que ton autre mère fut son premier amour ? Attend, elle a été jeune…

- J'te crois pas, vieux machin… J'ai vu ses souvenirs et je…

Merlin éclata de rire.

- Non, j'parle pas de Granger qui a découvert l'anatomie à vingt quatre ans passés dans un livre de la bibliothèque, mais de la rouquine ! Elle savait comment s'amuser… Mais c'est normal, toutes les rousses sont des nymphos !

- J'en ai assez entendu pour ce soir… coupa Rose en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

- Mouais… Dis plutôt que tu en as assez VU pour ce soir. Petite veinarde ! La prochaine fois que vous… enfin tu me comprends, tu m'appelleras que je regarde ?

Rose brandit un majeur rageur avant de quitter la salle. Elle regagna rapidement sa chambre en ne rêvant que d'une chose : une douche froide. Elle se demanda un court instant si Ginny savait danser comme venait de le faire Parkinson. Elle secoua la tête. Non, impossible, pensa-t-elle, amusée. Tout le monde savait que les parents ne faisaient pas l'amour. Elle était née dans une rose, et Hugo dans un chou. Un point c'est tout.

* * *

Voilà ! LA suite la semaine prochaine ! En espérant que ça vous a plus !

Bises, et passez un bon week-end,

Link9


	14. Souvenirs de 1955

Bonjour tout le monde !

En 2011, la tradition de l'uploade du vendredi est maintenue, qu'on se le dise ! ^^

Un grand merci à Sygui qui est vraiment un beta assidue et impliquée !

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 14 : Souvenirs de 1955

Ginny était de mauvaise humeur ce matin-là. Face à Aliénor d'Aquitaine, elle s'efforçait de visualiser et de faire apparaître un vieux parchemin, et n'en voyait pas l'utilité. Et elle n'avait pas eu le temps de boire une seule tasse de café, la quatrième sage l'ayant attrapé au saut du lit.

Quelque chose finit par apparaître dans sa main, et le professeur de vol eut un sourire amusé alors qu'elle trempait ses lèvres dans le liquide chaud et amer.

- Oui, c'est sûr que ton mug « Je hais le lundi matin » va nous aider à terrasser l'Alliance Interdite, gronda l'ancienne reine avec un regard sévère.

- Désolée, mais la prochaine fois, pensez à me laisser prendre un petit-déjeuner ! répliqua Ginny.

- Essaie de te concentrer. Ce parchemin est extrêmement important. Il te permettra d'avoir toutes les indications nécessaires à la cérémonie dont Merlin t'a parlé.

- Je sais, je sais, maugréa Ginny. Mais ça fait des jours et des jours que j'essaie ! Je peux bien prendre quelques minutes pour boire un café, ça ne va pas changer la face du monde.

Aliénor fronça les sourcils. Elle finit par remonter ses manches et s'approcha du professeur de vol.

- Aux grands maux les grands remèdes. Je vais t'aider à saisir l'urgence de la situation… murmura la quatrième sage.

- Mais… commença Ginny.

Elle n'eut le temps de finir sa phrase. L'ancienne reine avait claqué des doigts et la pièce dans laquelle elles se trouvaient disparut pour laisser place à ce qui semblait être une rue de Londres. Ginny frissonna et serra ses bras autour d'elle. Elle regarda aux alentours, mais Aliénor avait disparu. Des voitures étaient accidentées, encastrées dans des vitrines de magasins, des corps inanimés jonchaient les pavés. Ginny balaya des yeux ce paysage apocalyptique et fit quelques pas, tentant d'éviter les cadavres. Seul le son du verre qu'elle écrasait se faisait entendre dans la rue silencieuse.

- Ce n'est qu'une illusion… marmonna la sorcière en avançant lentement.

Soudain, deux formes inanimées au bas des marches d'un immeuble attirèrent son attention. Ginny se mit à courir et finit par tomber à genoux devant les corps d'Hermione et de Rose.

- Tout ceci n'est pas réel, ce n'est pas vrai… psalmodia le professeur de vol, blanche comme un linge.

Elle leva la main pour effleurer le visage de sa femme mais interrompit son geste. Ses doigts tremblant hésitaient à palper la peau grise couverte de sang. Elle était à peu près sure que c'était une illusion, que sa main allait passer au travers de l'image d'Hermione. Mais que se passerait-il si elle entrait en contact avec la chair froide ?

- Alors Ginny ? Qu'en penses-tu ? demanda une voix sèche derrière elle.

Toujours à genoux, le professeur tourna légèrement la tête pour contempler le visage fermé d'Aliénor d'Aquitaine.

- Tout est faux… Vous jouez avec mon esprit… murmura la rousse.

- En es-tu parfaitement sure ? insista la quatrième sage. Qu'est-ce qui te retiens dans ce cas de toucher le cadavre d'Hermione ?

- Qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre qu'une illusion ? rétorqua la sorcière.

- Peut-être une vision du futur…

Ginny reporta son attention sur les corps de sa femme et de sa fille, une boule dans la gorge. Elle approcha sa main des cheveux de la neuvième sage et, au moment où elle allait les frôler, le paysage disparut subitement. Le professeur de vol soupira de soulagement en constatant qu'elle était de retour dans sa chambre au Manoir Parkinson. Elle se laissa tomber sur le lit et se prit la tête dans les mains, tentant de calmer les sanglots qui menaçaient de s'écouler.

- Tout ceci pourrait être réel si tu ne fais pas apparaître le parchemin, dit froidement la quatrième sage. Comprends-tu enfin l'urgence de la situation ?

Le visage blême, Ginny acquiesça mollement.

- Bien, mets-toi au travail. Ce parchemin doit être en ta possession avant la fin de la matinée.

* * *

Rose courait à en perdre haleine, son arc à la main. Elle trébucha sur une dalle descellée et chuta lourdement.

- Attention ! hurla Marylin.

La neuvième sage roula rapidement sur le côté et évita un coup de bec qui frappa le sol à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle agita rapidement la main et son adversaire fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière. La jeune femme se remit debout et regarda rapidement autour d'elle. La chimère avait disparu.

- Mais où est cet oiseau de malheur ? grommela l'animagus en encochant une flèche.

Prête à tirer, elle fit quelques pas dans la vaste pièce au haut plafond. Elle sentait des mouvements mais n'arrivait pas à voir la créature qu'elle combattait.

- Je te rappelle qu'Arkhan est la chimère de la vitesse, lâcha Marylin. Ne t'attends pas à repérer ses mouvements à l'œil nu. Cherche son aura magique, tu auras plus de chance.

Quelque chose frôla la jeune sage qui bondit en décochant une flèche. Un oiseau de taille imposante, du genre jeune dragon mâle, se laissa entrevoir quelques instants avant de disparaître à nouveau.

- Et si t'as une possibilité de voler, n'hésite pas ! ajouta la huitième sage.

- Ok, on va se la jouer autrement… marmonna l'ancienne Serpentard en rangeant son arc.

Elle s'accroupit et posa ses paumes sur le sol. Elle inspira doucement et ferma les yeux. Rose laissa sa magie s'exprimer, parcourir la vaste pièce à la recherche de l'aura de la chimère. Elle finit par la localiser, quelques secondes plus tard. Une couleur rouge vif tournoyait dans la pièce, se déplaçant à une vitesse vertigineuse. Rose rouvrit les yeux et observa son environnement. Le meilleur moyen pour atteindre cette bestiole était de lui sauter sur le dos. Mais pour cela, l'ancienne Serpentard devait prendre de la hauteur.

Elle regarda un court instant l'imposant cristal de magie qui éclairait la pièce de sa faible lumière. La dixième sage se métamorphosa en panthère et courut vers la source de pouvoir pour l'escalader. Ses griffes crissaient sur la surface de pierre et ses moustaches réagissaient aux mouvements de l'air provoqués par le déplacement de la chimère. L'animagus se dépêcha de finir son ascension et se mit en position de chasse une fois en haut du cristal. Paupières closes, elle suivait les mouvements d'Arkhan. Alors qu'elle était à près de dix mètres de hauteur, elle prit son élan, appuya sur ses pattes arrières et sauta dans le vide, toutes griffes dehors.

* * *

Hermione grelottait de froid, mais continuait de courir. Chaque expiration provoquait une volute de buée et ses pieds tapaient dans la neige à chaque foulée. Merlin avait eu la bonne idée de la parachuter quelque part au Groenland et avait prévu de la récupérer au bout d'une heure de course. L'enchanteresse regarda sa montre et grimaça. Restait encore quarante minutes.

Tout en allongeant ses foulées, ses pensées se mirent à vagabonder. Et dire que jeune, elle s'était plainte de l'entraînement drastique de Dumbledore et de McGonagall ! Si elle avait su… Les souvenirs refirent surface et une larme solitaire dévala la joue froide de la neuvième sage. Elle repensa aux soirées passées avec Minerva alors qu'elle était élève, leurs conversations dans le bureau du professeur, l'odeur du thé et des tritons au gingembre…

Elle se rappela de cette fameuse nuit où elle avait atterri dans l'allée des Embrumes. Une main chaude posée sur sa joue alors qu'elle s'éveillait lentement. Le sourire bienveillant, l'invitation à la suivre au Trois Balais. Puis, la fameuse discussion. L'incrédulité de Minerva, son emportement, puis sa résignation. La complicité qui s'était progressivement installée cette nuit là, le whisky aidant, puis le baiser.

Hermione ne savait toujours pas, en y repensant, ce qui l'avait poussé à embrasser son ancien professeur. La solitude des derniers mois, la joie de revoir un visage familier, des sentiments qu'elle ne soupçonnait pas ? Et pourtant, sur le moment, c'était parfaitement logique, comme l'aboutissement de quelque chose d'important. La scène lui revint en mémoire, des détails qu'elle avait oubliés ressurgirent et elle se laissa emporter par son souvenir.

_Les lèvres s'effleurèrent doucement et Hermione sentit la main de Minerva caresser son cou. L'enchanteresse posa ses doigts sur la joue de la sorcière et la toucha avec tendresse. McGonagall approfondit le baiser et la neuvième sage sentit son cœur battre dans sa poitrine, comme si elle revivait enfin après ces derniers mois passés loin des siens._

_Les deux sorcières rompirent le baiser pour reprendre leur souffle. Leurs visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques millimètres, leurs fronts se touchaient, les yeux verts scrutaient le regard brun._

_- Je n'ai aucune idée de ce que je fais… murmura Hermione sans rompre le contact visuel._

_- A vrai dire, moi non plus, chuchota McGonagall. Est-ce une étape naturelle de la relation entre guide et sage ?_

_- Je ne pense pas. Sinon, il va falloir que je castre le parrain de ma fille… se mit à rire Hermione._

_- En parlant de votre famille… Je crois que vous avez oublié la bague à votre doigt, fit remarquer l'animagus._

_Hermione ne regarda pas son alliance. Après les visions qu'elle avait eues de Ginny en compagnie d'Harry, elle voulait se laisser aller dans les bras de son amie, oublier ses peurs et ses angoisses. Elle captura une nouvelle fois les lèvres de Minerva qui répondit avidement au baiser. Les deux sorcières roulèrent sur le lit, Hermione se trouvant entre McGonagall et le matelas. L'enchanteresse dégrafa la robe de sorcière de l'animagus qui glissa lentement au sol. Hermione fit courir ses doigts sur la peau de la future enseignante, arrachant des gémissements de plaisir à cette dernière. _

_Les mains de l'animagus découvraient lentement le corps de la neuvième sage alors que les vêtements de l'enchanteresse rejoignaient la robe de sorcière. Elles interrompirent le baiser pour chercher une hésitation dans le regard de l'autre. Puis, les yeux verts de Minerva quittèrent le regard empli de désir d'Hermione pour glisser le long de son corps et enfin s'arrêter sur la main gauche de l'enchanteresse. La faible lumière de la pièce se reflétait dans l'anneau argenté, et McGonagall soupira. Elle embrassa furtivement la neuvième sage et se redressa pour s'assoir sur le bord du lit._

_- Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Hermione alors que Minerva ramassait sa robe._

_- Je ne peux pas. Vous êtes mariée… Et j'ai pour principe de ne pas faire à autrui ce que je détesterais subir… murmura l'animagus en se rhabillant._

_Hermione baissa les yeux, honteuse, et tira le drap pour se couvrir._

_- Vous avez parfaitement raison… murmura la langue de plomb. Je ne sais pas ce qui…_

_- Mettons ça sur le compte de l'alcool, coupa McGonagall._

_La neuvième sage regarda la future directrice de Poudlard et fut soulagée de constater qu'un léger sourire flottait sur ses lèvres. Un silence s'installa entre les deux femmes tandis qu'elles passaient leurs vêtements. Hermione, n'y tenant plus, finit par le rompre._

_- En tout cas, je ne le regrette pas._

_- Qui parle de regretter ? demanda Minerva en réajustant son chignon. Cependant, les circonstances sont telles qu'il nous est impossible d'entretenir une… relation, quelle qu'elle soit. Vous avez une femme, des enfants, vous allez repartir vers un destin qui…_

_- Et si je reste bloquée ici ? s'exclama Hermione. C'est vrai, je peux disparaître cette nuit, demain ou dans six mois, je n'en sais rien. Mais il est probable que…_

_- Vous allez rejoindre votre époque. C'est… écrit, apparemment… répliqua McGonagall avec tout le dédain que lui inspiraient la divination, les astres, les cartes et le marc de café._

_- Et je le regre…_

_- Ne dites rien, l'interrompit l'animagus. Vos paroles ne pourraient que dépasser votre pensée. _

_La langue de plomb se rapprocha de la sorcière et attrapa délicatement son menton. Les deux femmes se regardèrent intensément et Hermione se sentait abattue._

_- Minerva… J'en ai assez de me battre. Toute ma vie n'a été qu'une suite de combats, de morts, de douleurs… J'ai attiré la jalousie, la suspicion de mes meilleurs amis, la haine, le dédain. Il n'y a que vous qui…_

_Sa voix se brisa et une boule se forma dans sa gorge. McGonagall attira contre elle l'enchanteresse et la serra dans ses bras._

_- Quelle vie retrouverai-je à mon époque ? Mon soi-disant meilleur ami tourne autour de ma femme, et elle semble trouver cela agréable, deux mages noirs m'attendent de pied ferme pour me tuer. Maintenant que mes enfants ne sont plus entre les mains de Voldemort, pourquoi retournerai-je là-bas ? Alors que je pourrais rester ici, avec vous, à me construire une…_

_- Reprenez-vous, Hermione. Ce que vous dites n'a pas de sens, gronda gentiment McGonagall. Vous êtes épuisée et une bonne nuit de repos vous ferait le plus grand bien. Mais serez-vous capable de vous allonger près de moi sans envisager une quelconque autre activité que dormir ?_

_Hermione hésita quelques secondes, mais finit par acquiescer. Elle se dégagea de l'étreinte, s'allongea sur le lit, contre le mur, laissant la place de s'étendre à son amie. Les deux femmes se regardèrent un court instant, puis l'enchanteresse approcha lentement son visage de celui de la future enseignante._

_- Juste un baiser de bonne nuit… murmura Hermione._

_Minerva sentait le souffle chaud de la femme et frissonna._

_- Accordé… répondit-elle doucement._

_Elles s'embrassèrent longuement et s'endormirent dans les bras l'une de l'autre._

Hermione secoua la tête et accéléra sa course. A son réveil, elle s'était retrouvée dans le cimetière de Godric's Hollow, le souvenir des lèvres de Minerva sur les siennes. L'enchanteresse inspira douloureusement et tenta de retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de s'écouler. Elle avait failli tromper Ginny et elle n'avait aucun remord. Seulement des regrets de ne pas l'avoir fait. Elle serra les poings et courut à en perdre haleine. Comment aurait-elle pu abandonner sa femme, ses enfants ? Finalement, Bellatrix avait raison : elle était un monstre. Et au lieu de culpabiliser pour Ginny, qu'elle aimait profondément, elle pleurait car elle avait l'impression qu'une partie d'elle était morte en même temps que son professeur.

- Minerva, pourquoi m'avez-vous abandonnée ? murmura-t-elle, la voix déchirée par la douleur.

* * *

Ginny regardait avec fierté le parchemin roulé qui venait d'apparaître dans ses mains. Elle regarda Aliénor d'Aquitaine, attendant que la sage lui dise quoi faire.

- Excellent… murmura l'ancienne reine. Ce que tu viens de faire est un acte de haute magie… Ouvre-le pour connaître l'étape suivante.

Le professeur de vol décacheta la cire qui scellait le vélin et le déplia, impatiente d'en lire le contenu. Ses yeux balayèrent rapidement la longue feuille et eut un sifflement admiratif.

- Les indications sont en trois langues, dit-elle en fronçant les sourcils. Des runes, des dessins et une langue que je n'arrive pas à identifier.

Aliénor se pencha par-dessus l'épaule de la sorcière et parcourut rapidement le parchemin.

- C'est du vieux gaëlique, mais tu n'en auras pas besoin si tu te sers des dessins et des runes.

- Il faut que je m'y remette… Hermione a essayé de me donner des cours, et ça a failli donner un motif de divorce ! se mit à rire Ginny.

La quatrième sage esquissa un sourire et posa son doigt sur une ligne écrite en gaélique.

- Ca dit que pour l'accomplissement du rituel, tu as besoin d'une amulette sacrée, expliqua Aliénor.

- N'importe laquelle ? demanda Ginny, amusée.

- Non, ce serait trop simple. C'est une amulette que Culann a forgé à notre demande. Si mes souvenirs sont bons, elle doit se trouver dans un musée en Bretagne. Celui de Rennes, il me semble.

Ginny posa le parchemin et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

- Bien, on va donc faire une demande au directeur du musée pour qu'il…

- Nous n'avons pas le temps pour des démarches administratives. En plus, c'est un musée moldu. Je pense qu'il va falloir que tu l'empruntes.

* * *

Rose tombait en chute libre dans le vide et elle espérait sincèrement avoir bien calculé son coup. Dans le cas contraire, elle finirait écrasée sur les dalles de pierre. Alors que le sol se rapprochait dangereusement elle sentit ses pattes toucher quelque chose de duveteux et elle y planta ses griffes. Soudain, elle se retrouva propulser à une vitesse vertigineuse et faillit perdre son équilibre. Elle retrouva forme humaine et s'accrocha désespérément aux plumes de la chimère dont elle en remarquait enfin la beauté.

- Tu l'as eu ? demanda Marylin.

- Je vais gerber ! hurla-t-elle alors que l'oiseau parcourait la pièce de long en large sans s'arrêter. Et non, y'a trop de plume ! Faut que je griffe plus fort !

La vitesse était telle que Rose ne voyait pas le sol qui devait sans doute défiler sous ses yeux.

- N'oublie pas ! Le combat s'arrête au premier sang versé ! cria la huitième sage.

- Je sais ! Mais si je lâche, je tombe ! rétorqua l'animagus.

« Courage, tu vas y arriver. Faut que tu lâches une main pour prendre une flèche et la planter dans cette bestiole sans tomber… Rappelle-toi des leçons d'Hugo pour tenir sur un balai. C'est sensiblement la même chose… » pensa la dixième sage.

- Et surtout, ne regarde pas en bas ! s'exclama l'ancienne actrice.

- Très drôle ! rétorqua Rose, au bord de la nausée. De toute façon, j'sais même pas où est le bas !

La jeune femme passa lentement ses jambes de chaque côté de la chimère et réussit à enrouler son bras droit autour du cou de l'oiseau. Arkhan changea brutalement de direction et Rose faillit être désarçonnée. Elle resserra sa prise et décida de changer de tactique.

- Tant pis pour toi ! grogna la jeune femme en se métamorphosant une fois de plus en panthère.

Elle leva la patte, sortit ses griffes et donna un grand coup dans le dos de l'oiseau. Ce dernier poussa un hurlement strident alors qu'une trainée de sang gicla. La chimère se contracta violemment et Rose fut éjectée du dos de l'animal. Elle poussa un long rugissement alors qu'elle se rapprochait inexorablement du sol. La dixième sage ferma les yeux et serra les dents, attendant un impact violent et douloureux. Qui ne vint finalement pas.

Rose se risqua à ouvrir un œil et soupira de soulagement alors que Marylin la faisait atterrir lentement sur la terre ferme. Une fois les pattes au sol, Rose reprit forme humaine et s'allongea sur la pierre, épuisée.

- Je crois avoir oublié de préciser que j'ai le vertige… haleta la jeune femme.

- C'est un excellent travail, Rose. Je suis fière de toi.

- Pas autant que moi, j'ai réussi à garder mon repas.

Elle souffla quelques instants, puis se redressa.

- Bon, c'est quoi la suite du programme ? Reste douze jours avant l'éclipse.

- Maintenant, tu n'as plus besoin de moi. Continue de t'entraîner avec ta mère.

Rose regarda, étonnée, la huitième sage.

- Mais on se reverra bientôt, promis, dit doucement Marylin. D'ici là, porte-toi bien.

L'ancienne actrice prit doucement par le bras l'ancienne Serpentard et la fit disparaître de l'antre d'Arkhan.

* * *

Pansy avait réussi à se faire un plateau de nourriture sans croiser Molly Weasley qui avait la fâcheuse tendance à hanter la cuisine de son manoir aux heures de repas. Elle cherchait à présent un endroit tranquille pour pouvoir se sustenter. Pensant retrouver une douce quiétude dans sa bibliothèque, elle en poussa la porte et fut surprise d'y trouver Granger, transie de froid, le regard perdu au loin, un verre de whisky à la main.

La médicomage resta un instant interdite, puis ferma la porte sans un bruit.

- Peine de cœur, Granger ? ironisa l'ancienne Serpentard avec un sourire narquois.

L'enchanteresse ne sembla pas réagir au sarcasme. Parkinson haussa un sourcil, étonnée. D'habitude, l'enchanteresse la gratifiait d'une remarque cinglante. Au pire, elle levait les yeux au ciel en soupirant.

Pansy s'approcha de l'ancienne Gryffondor et posa son assiette sur la table. Elle s'agenouilla près de la langue de plomb et toucha son poignet qui était glacé.

- Granger, tout va comme tu veux ? demanda doucement la médicomage.

- Pas vraiment…

La voix de la neuvième sage était un murmure et Pansy dut tendre l'oreille pour entendre la réponse.

- C'est ce con de Merlin ? Depuis quand tu… commença Parkinson.

Elle s'interrompit en voyant la langue de plomb fondre en larme. Pansy ne savait quoi faire. Elle serra la main de l'enchanteresse.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? insista l'ancienne Serpentard.

- J'en ai assez… J'ai envie que tout s'arrête…

- T'es juste fatiguée. Je vais te donner une potion, et tu vas aller dormir. On en reparle ce soir, si tu en éprouves le besoin.

Pansy aida Hermione à se relever et, après avoir jeté un regard à son assiette qui refroidissait, elle accompagna la neuvième sage jusqu'à sa chambre. Une fiole de potion plus tard, la langue de plomb dormait profondément. Parkinson resta quelques instants, s'assurant que tout irait bien, et quitta la pièce sans bruit.

* * *

James observait du coin de l'œil Adhira qui tirait les cartes. L'Auror posa son livre de sortilège emprunté quelques jours plus tôt et se perdit dans la contemplation du visage concentré de sa petite amie.

- Alors ? Je vais gagner au loto ? plaisanta le jeune homme.

Adhira retourne une carte et se leva brusquement, choquée.

- Un problème ? demanda James.

La jeune Weasley regarda les cartes posées sur la table et frissonna.

- Une chute, du sang, un homme en noir, une épée… murmura Adhira.

- Ca veut dire quoi ?

- Ma tante Hermione va mourir dans deux semaines…

* * *

Et voilà ! La suite la semaine prochaine ! ^^

Des remarques, des coups de battes, des pronostics ? N'oubliez pas le petit bouton review ! Ca prend trente secondes, et ça fait super plaisir à l'auteur ! ^^

Bon week-end à toutes et à tous et à la semaine prochaine !

Bises,

Link9


	15. Le cambriolage

Hey hey !

Comment allez-vous tous ? Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait chaud au coeur !

Une petite pensée ce soir pour votre auteur qui a son premier partiel ? (l'auteur tremble dans ses chaussettes... ^^)

Enfin, un grand merci à Sygui qui se démène comme un diable pour que cette histoire tienne la route ! ^^

Bonne lecture à toutes et à tous !

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Le cambriolage**

- Merci d'avoir pensé à moi, chère belle-sœur… murmura William en observant le plan d'un bâtiment. Je commençais franchement à m'ennuyer.

- C'est normal, répliqua Ginny avec un sourire narquois. Hermione m'a toujours conseillé d'emmener un McGonagall pour un cambriolage.

William la regarda un court instant, puis éclata de rire.

- Oui, je me souviens de l'attaque de Gringott's… J'ai eu la chance de la voir dans la pensine de ma tante, c'était quelque chose ! Tu savais que ta femme était malade en transport ?

- Ne m'en parle pas… Rose en a hérité, soupira Ginny. Alors, que me proposes-tu comme plan machiavélique ?

Le professeur de métamorphose observa une dernière fois le plan et posa son doigt sur le dessin.

- Voilà ce qu'on va faire. Le musée comporte trois entrées : la principale qui donne sur une place. Idéal si on veut se faire repérer, donc oublions. La deuxième sur un grand boulevard est destinée à l'accueil des groupes, c'est pas pour nous. En revanche, le dernier point d'accès se trouve dans un centre commercial et c'est parfait. Le musée ferme à dix-neuf heures, et les boutiques à vingt.

- T'es bien renseigné… commenta la rousse.

- Je sais me servir d'un téléphone, pas comme ton frère…

Il se tut un instant, réfléchissant, puis reprit.

- Faudra se débrouiller pour faire parti du décor. La sécurité a été renforcée en France suite à nos problèmes de zombis. Ce que je te propose : on fait un peu de shopping et on pénètre ni vu, ni connu par la troisième entrée. On arrivera dans une salle de conférence, mais qui communique avec le reste du bâtiment. Il faudra jouer avec les caméras de surveillance, les vigiles, mais rien de problématique pour les sorciers extrêmement doués que nous sommes…

- Ca me semble parfait, répondit Ginny.

William replia le plan et le fourra dans sa poche.

- On embarque ta femme ?

- Ce n'est pas prévu, rétorqua le professeur de vol.

- Le talisman est pour elle ? C'est votre anniversaire de mariage et je l'ai encore oublié ? s'inquiéta McGonagall.

- C'était il y a deux mois, répliqua Ginny, amusée. Non, l'amulette n'est pas pour elle. Enfin, pas vraiment…

William fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras sur son torse.

- Vous faites des cachoteries, Miss Weasley… gronda-t-il faussement.

- Je ne préfère pas en parler pour le moment, répliqua Ginny. Il y a peu de chance que ce que j'ai en tête réussisse, et je ne veux pas donner de faux espoirs.

Le professeur de métamorphose hocha la tête et tapota l'épaule de la rousse.

- Ok ! Je te propose qu'on y aille maintenant. On aura quelques petites heures pour faire les boutiques avant la fermeture du musée. Et ensuite, on vole le pendentif…

Ginny sentit l'inquiétude la gagner en voyant le rictus machiavélique qu'affichait son beau-frère. Elle espérait simplement que son cambriolage ne tournerait pas à l'image de celui qu'Hermione avait commis des décennies plus tôt avec une autre McGonagall.

* * *

Rose avait profité d'une partie de son après-midi pour se reposer en lisant un bon livre, allongée confortablement dans son lit sous l'épaisse couette. Elle avait juste croisé Ginny qui l'avait informée de son absence pour le reste de la journée et qu'Hermione dormait dans leur chambre.

Cela faisait plus de deux heures qu'elle bouquinait, et avait envie de retrouver sa mère pour discuter de la bataille qui se rapprochait inéluctablement. Elle se leva, passa ses chaussures et quitta la pièce d'un pas assuré. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle frappa trois coups légers à la porte de la chambre de ses mères. Cependant, elle n'entendit aucune réponse. Elle ouvrit doucement la porte et passa sa tête par l'entrebâillement. Le lit était défait et il n'y avait aucune trace d'Hermione.

Rose referma la porte et se dirigea vers la bibliothèque. Sa mère passait pas mal de temps en ce moment avec Pansy, aussi pensait-elle les trouver dans le repaire de la médicomage. Cependant, Parkinson était seule et buvait tranquillement une tasse de thé tout en lisant un vieil exemplaire de la Gazette du Sorcier.

- Rosie chérie ! Quelle surprise de te trouver ici, se moqua Pansy en levant les yeux vers l'animagus.

- Doc, salua la dixième sage. T'as pas vu maman H ?

- Elle dort dans sa chambre, répondit Pansy.

- Négatif, j'en viens, et le lit est vide… rétorqua Rose.

Parkinson posa le quotidien et ferma les yeux un court instant. Elle fronça les sourcils et se leva rapidement.

- Elle n'est plus dans le château… marmonna la médicomage.

Rose sur ses talons, Parkinson sortit précipitamment de la pièce et se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. En chemin, elles croisèrent Molly Weasley qui discutait avec Neville Londubat.

- Mamie ! Tu sais où est maman H ? demanda Rose.

- J'ai vu cette succube de l'enfer transplaner il y a moins d'une demi-heure… rétorqua sèchement la matriarche Weasley.

- Pour où ?

La voix de Pansy claqua comme un fouet. Molly la toisa du regard et haussa les épaules.

- Je n'en sais rien, et je m'en moque. Tout ce que je sais, c'est qu'elle avait l'air aussi drogué que toi… A croire que vous partagez le même tube de médicament. Qu'a fait ma pauvre Ginny pour mériter ça ?

Rose jeta un regard furieux à sa grand-mère et suivit Pansy en direction du parc. Sur les marches du perron, les deux sorcières échangèrent un regard inquiet.

- Une idée d'où elle pourrait être ? interrogea la médicomage.

- Aucune… répondit Rose en mettant les mains dans ses poches.

Pansy l'attrapa par les épaules et plongea son regard dans celui de la jeune femme.

- Réfléchis, c'est important. Je lui ai donné une potion qui aurait dû la faire dormir jusqu'à demain matin. Elle se trouve dans un sale état, et ce serait con qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Y'a-t-il des endroits qu'elle fréquente habituellement ? Des lieux qui lui tiennent à cœur ?

- A part Poudlard ou notre maison, je ne vois pas. Mais…

- D'accord. Votre maison est à Londres, ça m'étonnerait qu'elle y soit allée. Je vais à Poudlard, et toi, tu restes ici au cas où elle reviendrait…

- Doc, je…

Pansy ne resta pas pour écouter ce qu'avait à dire la jeune femme. Elle dévala les marches et courut jusqu'à l'aire de transplanage pour disparaître en un craquement sonore. Elle réapparut quelques instants plus tard dans l'air glacial d'Ecosse et serra ses bras contre elle. La médicomage regarda avec nostalgie la devanture des Trois Balais puis s'engagea sur le chemin menant à l'école de magie. Elle sentit un pincement au cœur en remarquant que l'imposant château n'obstruait plus l'horizon, laissant un immense cratère s'étendre à perte de vue. La nuit tombait lentement et la lune éclairait de ses rayons la route de la médicomage.

Ses pas craquaient dans la neige et elle se maudit de ne pas avoir pensé à prendre un manteau. Elle resserra les pans de sa veste de tailleur et avança en direction d'une silhouette frêle, assise au bord de la cavité qui avait été il y a encore quelques semaines Poudlard.

Plus Pansy s'approchait, plus l'image de Granger se faisait nette. L'ancienne Gryffondor avait les pieds dans le vide, la neige avait trempé ses vêtements, mais elle ne semblait pas avoir conscience de cela. Les yeux dans le vague, la langue de plomb était immobile, le visage bleui de froid.

- Hermione ? appela doucement Parkinson en s'accroupissant près de l'enchanteresse.

Cette dernière ne répondit pas et Pansy n'était pas certaine qu'elle l'ait entendu. Aussi, elle posa sa main sur l'épaule de l'ancienne préfète en chef, établissant un premier contact.

- Je ne veux plus me battre… murmura Hermione, toujours le regard porté sur le paysage.

- C'est sûr que si tu nous fais une pneumonie, tu resteras clouée au lit au lieu d'être sur le champ de bataille, rétorqua Parkinson avec un léger sourire.

L'enchanteresse ne réagit pas à la taquinerie et la médicomage passa une main dans ses cheveux, ne sachant trop quoi faire.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Je sais que je ne suis pas la personne idéale pour vider son sac, mais tu n'as que moi sous la main.

- Elle est partie, répondit la neuvième sage dans un souffle.

Pansy fronça les sourcils et regarda le cratère devant elle.

- Tu parles de McGonagall ? demanda la médicomage.

- J'aurai dû rester dans le passé. Ma place n'est pas ici… chuchota Hermione.

- Je ne comprends pas. Tu t'es disputée avec ta femme ? L'autre mégère de Molly t'a fait une remarque que t'as pas digéré ?

La neuvième sage ne répondit pas et Parkinson la dévisagea un long moment. Effectivement, la matriarche Weasley avait vu juste. Granger était complètement dans le gaz.

- J'abandonne, finit par dire la langue de plomb.

- T'abandonne quoi ?

- Les Hauts. Que Merlin se débrouille sans moi…

* * *

Ginny contemplait la devanture d'une bijouterie. Elle remarqua le reflet de William dans la vitre et eut un petit sourire.

- Quelque chose qui te plaît ? demanda le professeur de métamorphose en mettant les mains dans les poches de son jean.

- Pas pour moi… Que penses-tu de cette bague pour Hermione ? demanda la rousse en désignant un anneau argenté décoré de trois diamants.

- Et bien, t'as les moyens toi… plaisanta McGonagall en voyant le prix à trois chiffres.

- J'ai remarqué qu'elle n'allait pas bien en ce moment. Elle fait semblant de se porter comme un charme, mais je sens qu'elle sombre doucement. Et je ne sais pas quoi faire pour lui remonter le moral.

- J'imagine... Les circonstances ne prêtent pas à la gaudriole.

Ginny tourna légèrement la tête et vit le regard embarrassé de son beau-frère.

- Tu me caches quelque chose… marmonna le professeur de vol, les sourcils froncés.

- Tu sais, je n'accorde pas beaucoup de crédit à la divination, toutes ces conneries…

- Mais ? insista Ginny, qui commençait à s'impatienter.

- James Potter est venu me voir. Apparemment, Adhira aurait lu dans les cartes qu'Hermione succomberait pendant la bataille… Et je crois qu'elle a eu vent de ça…

Les yeux de Ginny s'emplirent d'effroi. Elle vacilla dangereusement et William la rattrapa.

- Faut que j'aille la voir… murmura la rousse.

- Pas maintenant, rétorqua doucement le professeur de métamorphose. Nous sommes ici dans un but précis. D'ailleurs, c'est bientôt l'heure…

Ginny hésita un court instant, mais finit par acquiescer.

- Allons-y, et dépêchons-nous…

* * *

Pansy regardait, éberluée, l'enchanteresse comme si les mots qu'elle venait de prononcer n'avaient aucun sens.

- Tu peux pas fuir comme ça ! s'exclama Pansy, outrée que l'idée ait pu effleurer la neuvième sage.

Hermione tourna légèrement la tête et plongea son regard fiévreux dans celui de la médicomage.

- Si, c'est très simple en fait.

- Ok, t'es perturbée parce que McGonagall est morte. Mais on l'est tous. Pense un peu à Rogue ! Tu l'entends se plaindre et gémir, lui ?

L'enchanteresse ne répondit pas et retourna à la contemplation du paysage.

- Qu'est-ce qui te prends ? T'as embrassé McGo ? Et alors ?

En voyant une larme dévaler la joue de la langue de plomb, Pansy comprit.

- Ouais, ce fut plus qu'un baiser… Bon, mais je te rappelle que t'as une femme qui t'aime et qui endure tout un tas de trucs pas sympa juste pour tes beaux yeux.

- Je sais… murmura Hermione.

- Et tu vas la laisser tomber ?

L'enchanteresse n'eut aucune réaction.

- Franchement, tu la mérites pas, rétorqua froidement la médicomage.

- Je sais…

Pansy perdit patience. Elle leva la main et gifla fortement l'ancienne préfète en chef.

- Tu me fais pitié. Mais réagis un peu, bordel ! s'écria Parkinson.

N'obtenant aucune réponse de la part de la neuvième sage, Pansy décida de s'y prendre autrement.

- Tu sais, ta fille, c'est un bon coup au pieu. Mais le plus jouissif, c'était sa tronche le premier lendemain quand je lui ai proposé dix gallions pour sa performance.

L'ancienne Serpentard eut un sourire victorieux en remarquant que la mâchoire d'Hermione se contractait légèrement.

- Franchement, comme si je pouvais tomber amoureuse d'une morveuse. Ce n'était qu'une fille de plus à ajouter à mon tableau de chasse, et elle n'est même pas dans le top cinquante… Et ça m'emmerde qu'elle s'accroche ! J'ai beau piétiner son petit cœur tendre de Granger, ça ne l'empêche pas de revenir à la charge…

L'enchanteresse se leva et attrapa Pansy par le col de sa chemise.

- Je t'avais prévenue… murmura froidement la langue de plomb.

- Ce qui me fait rire, c'est de la croiser dans les couloirs du manoir alors qu'après une nuit torride, elle s'est réveillée seule dans son plumard. Ca lui flingue le moral pour la journée et ça me transporte de j…

Pansy ne put finir sa phrase qu'un crochet du droit percuta son visage. Elle tomba lourdement sur le sol et secoua la tête, pour reprendre ses esprits. Elle leva les yeux vers Hermione les poings serrés et eut un sourire arrogant.

- Oh, faut pas faire du mal à sa fifille ? Pourtant, elle adore se faire mordre pendant…

La médicomage roula sur le côté, évitant de justesse un sort, et se releva rapidement, sa baguette à la main.

- Je vais te massacrer, Parkinson… grogna Hermione.

- T'es enfin prête à te battre ? A la bonne heure… Viens prendre ta fessée, Granger !

* * *

Rose regardait sa montre pour la cinquième fois. Un quart d'heure que Pansy était partie, et elle n'était toujours pas en vue. La médicomage avait-elle trouvé sa mère ? N'y tenant plus, l'animagus courut jusqu'à l'air de transplanage et tourna les talons pour disparaître.

Elle réapparut sur le chemin menant à Poudlard et hoqueta en remarquant au loin deux silhouettes et des jets de lumières de plusieurs couleurs.

- Mais c'est quoi cette merde ? marmonna-t-elle en se précipitant vers le lieu de la bagarre.

Une fois arrivée, elle crut rêver. Hermione attaquait inlassablement la médicomage qui se défendait du mieux qu'elle pouvait.

- MAMAN ! ARRETE ! hurla Rose.

- Oh non, j'ai un vieux compte à régler avec elle… répondit furieusement Hermione en envoyant un nouveau sort.

Pansy plongea sur le côté et glissa dans la neige.

- T'inquiète pas Rosie, ta mère est une lâche. Elle voulait se tirer et nous laisser dans la merde. Qu'ai-je à crainte d'elle ? Elle a pas les couilles de me lancer un vrai sortilège. Une lâche, je te dis ! Au pire, j'aurai un ongle cassé, ricana la médicomage en envoyant un stupefix.

Alors qu'Hermione allait lancer une nouvelle attaque, Rose se jeta sur elle et les deux sages tombèrent sur le sol.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui te prend ? s'exclama l'animagus.

- Je vais lui faire payer ce qu'elle t'a fait ! rétorqua avec rage l'enchanteresse.

Elle tenta de se relever, mais Rose la retint d'une main ferme.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle t'a raconté, mais tout va bien ! Calme-toi ! Et c'est quoi cette histoire de nous laisser tomber ?

Hermione arrêta de se débattre et ferma les yeux, la respiration haletante.

- J'en ai assez de cette vie…

- Oui, mais tu n'as pas le choix, tout comme nous tous d'ailleurs, fit-elle d'une voix impérieuse. C'est pas le moment de craquer, m'man, reprit-elle plus doucement. Ressaisis-toi.

Rose entendit du bruit et tourna légèrement la tête. Pansy s'était approchée et rangeait sa baguette.

- Hermione… Je suis à mille lieux d'imaginer ce que tu ressens, mais tu n'es pas seule. Je te jure qu'on va tuer cette saloperie de nécro, et tous ceux qui se mettront au travers de notre chemin, et qu'après, tu auras un repos bien mérité. Il ne reste que deux semaines. Ne baisse pas les bras maintenant…

L'enchanteresse acquiesça mollement et Rose l'aida à se remettre debout.

- Je la ramène à la maison, marmonna Pansy en saisissant la neuvième sage par le bras. Passe devant, Rose…

La jeune femme toisa ses aînées pour s'assurer que tout était en ordre puis tourna les talons et disparut dans un craquement sonore.

- Tout ce que je t'ai raconté sur ta fille est faux… chuchota la médicomage. Sauf sur le fait que c'est un bon coup au lit !

Avant qu'Hermione n'ait le temps de rétorquer, Parkinson les fit transplaner.

* * *

- Une idée sur l'endroit où se trouve ton putain de médaillon ? grommela William à voix basse.

- Pas vraiment. Aliénor a été vague à ce sujet. Je sais à peine à quoi il ressemble…

- Autant chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin…

Cela faisait dix minutes que les deux sorciers avaient pénétré par effraction dans le musée et ils fouillaient méticuleusement les salles une à une.

- Et comment tu sauras que c'est le bon ? ajouta le professeur de métamorphose en observant avec attention une vitrine d'objets anciens.

- Il parait que je le sentirai… répondit Ginny.

- On est avancé, se moqua William.

Le professeur de vol regarda autour d'elle et soupira.

- Salle suivante… dit-elle d'une voix lasse.

- Donne-moi quelques secondes le temps de neutraliser les caméras de surveillance…

Le sorcier longea prudemment un mur et leva sa baguette. Un jet de lumière bleu fusa et frappa de plein fouet la caméra d'angle qui se trouvait dans son champ de vision.

- C'est bon, tu peux y aller…

Ginny passa devant son beau-frère et pénétra dans la salle suivante.

- Encore combien à visiter, selon le plan ? demanda-t-elle en balayant les vitrines du regard.

- En partant de l'hypothèse que nous n'aurons pas de chance et que le médaillon se trouve dans la dernière pièce, quatre qui exposent ce genre de bibelots.

- Au travail.

Ils inspectèrent en silence la salle, regardant un à un tous les objets, William faisant régulièrement signe au professeur de vol pour qu'elle vienne jeter un œil à une bricole. Au bout de vingt minutes, Ginny appela son beau-frère. La rousse se tenait devant une vitrine et ne quittait pas des yeux un demi-cercle de métal, couvert d'une peinture bleu nuit, accroché à une fine cordelette.

- Je pense que c'est ce qu'on cherche… murmura le professeur de vol.

- Super, j'commençais à m'ennuyer, répondit William. T'es prête à partir en courant ?

- Pourquoi ? demanda Ginny.

William ôta sa veste et enroula sa main gauche dedans.

- Pour ça ! dit-il en donnant un coup de poing dans la vitre qui explosa en plusieurs morceaux.

Une alarme se mit à retentir alors que McGonagall s'emparait du médaillon.

- Mais t'es malade ! hurla Ginny pour couvrir la sirène.

Le professeur de vol passa l'amulette autour du cou de sa belle-sœur, lui prit la main et l'entraîna vers la plus proche sortie en courant.

- T'es un sorcier, abruti ! On aurait pu faire ça discrètement ! cria la rousse en accélérant le pas pour suivre son ami.

- Ouais, mais ça aurait été vachement moins marrant ! se mit à rire William alors que des bruits de pas résonnaient pas loin d'eux. Tu penses que des Aurors vont débarquer ? Y'a pas un dragon dans le coin ?

- On n'est pas à Gringott's, espèce de crétin !

- ARRETEZ-VOUS ! hurla un homme derrière eux.

- Trop classe, on est poursuivi ! ricana William.

Les deux sorciers continuèrent à courir comme des dératés alors que plusieurs vigiles les prenaient en chasse.

- Et… si… on transplanait ? haleta Ginny, qui sentait un point de côté venir.

- Mais où est passé ton sens de l'aventure ? Tu vieillis, chère Ginny… Première à droite !

Le professeur de métamorphose opéra un virage serré et la rousse dérapa pour percuter un mur. William la saisit par les hanches et l'aida à reprendre sa course.

- Fermez les grilles ! hurla un des gardiens.

- La sortie est juste là ! s'exclama William alors qu'un rideau de fer commençait à descendre du plafond.

L'animagus attrapa les épaules de sa belle-sœur et l'entraîna au sol avec lui pour glisser sous la grille qui se referma derrière eux. Les deux sorciers se remirent debout et coururent pour gagner la galerie commerciale.

- Cette fois, finie les conneries, je transplane ! s'exclama Ginny.

Et avant que William n'ait le temps d'objecter, la rousse avait disparu dans un craquement sonore.

- Franchement, elle était plus revancharde quand je draguais Hermione en cours d'AD… soupira le professeur de métamorphose.

Il jeta un dernier coup d'œil derrière lui et, déçu de ne pas être poursuivi, il transplana à son tour.

* * *

Et voilà le travail ! La suite la semaine prochaine !

William a-t-il été à la hauteur de vos attentes ? ^^

Des commentaires, des coups de battes, des remarques ? N'hésitez pas !

Passez un excellent week-end,

Bises,

Link9


	16. Le rituel

Bonjour tout le monde !

Comment allez-vous ? Passé une bonne semaine ? ^^

Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui m'ont fait super plaisir! En ce moment, le vendredi, je suis maudite, j'ai encore un partiel ce soir... *tremblez, pauvres mortels...* (ca, c'est la voix du prof dans les couloirs...)

Bref, j'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, il doit beaucoup à Sygui qui m'a tirée d'une grande impasse ! (et pas tirée DANS un grande impasse... Non, mais je préfère préciser ! mdr)

En vous souhaitant une bonne lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : Le rituel**

Ginny apparut à quelques mètres du perron et se mit à courir pour rentrer précipitamment dans le manoir Parkinson. Elle sentait le médaillon qui frappait contre sa poitrine à chaque pas qu'elle faisait. Mais sa principale préoccupation était de retrouver Hermione.

Elle grimpa quatre à quatre les marches de l'escalier et sursauta alors qu'une femme apparaissait à côté d'elle.

- Je vois que tu as récupéré le… commença Aliénor d'Aquitaine, une once de fierté dans la voix.

- Tout à l'heure ! coupa furieusement Ginny.

La rousse se remit à courir et prit la direction de sa chambre sans un regard pour la quatrième sage. Une fois arrivée, elle ouvrit la porte d'un geste rapide et s'engouffra dans la pièce. Elle fut surprise de trouver Parkinson assise près du lit, veillant sur une Hermione endormie.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? demanda le professeur de vol en reprenant son souffle.

- Ta moitié nous a fait une crise de nerf.

La médicomage montra d'un geste du menton une seringue et une fiole vide qui reposaient sur la table de chevet.

- T'as de la chance, je sais calmer les hystériques… se moqua gentiment Parkinson.

- Tu peux nous laisser ? demanda doucement Ginny.

Pansy acquiesça et se leva en s'étirant.

- Appelle-moi dès qu'elle se réveille…

L'ancienne Serpentard quitta la chambre sans un bruit et ferma la porte derrière elle. Elle fit quelques pas dans le couloir et un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

- Tu voulais me parler, Rosie chérie ? demanda-t-elle.

La jeune femme allait dire quelque chose, mais se ravisa finalement. Elle franchit la distance qui la séparait de la médicomage et l'embrassa passionnément. Pansy posa ses mains sur les hanches de la dixième sage et l'attira contre elle.

- Je te propose d'aller poursuivre cette… conversation dans ma chambre, murmura Parkinson sur les lèvres de l'animagus.

Rose eut un léger rictus et se dégagea de l'étreinte.

- Une autre fois peut-être, dit-elle en s'éloignant.

La jeune femme ouvrit la porte de la chambre de ses mères pour s'engouffrer dans la pièce. Pansy soupira, amusée.

- Elle ne fait que me rendre la monnaie de mon gallion ! dit-elle en prenant la direction de la bibliothèque.

* * *

Ginny regardait avec tendresse Hermione qui émergeait lentement de son sommeil. Les traits de l'enchanteresse étaient tirés par la fatigue, et ses yeux brillaient de larmes contenues. La rousse posa sa main sur la joue de sa femme pour la caresser doucement et Rose vint s'assoir délicatement sur le lit.

- Comment tu te sens ? chuchota la jeune femme.

- Honteuse… répondit la neuvième sage d'une voix ensommeillée.

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit à nouveau et Hugo pénétra dans la pièce. Il tenait dans sa main une assiette et Rose leva les yeux au ciel.

- Encore entrain de bouffer ? demanda-t-elle, acide.

- En fait, répondit le jeune homme, Parkinson m'a dit que maman H avait le moral dans les godasses… Donc, je suis allé voler des cookies tout chaud que grand-mère a préparé…

Il s'approcha du lit et s'assit près de ses mères.

- Cookies au chocolat au lait, tes préférés… ajouta-t-il avec un regard gourmand.

Hermione eut un petit sourire et prit le biscuit que son fils lui tendait.

- Au fait, j'ai vu le bleu que t'as collé au docteur. Rappelle-moi de ne jamais te mettre en rogne ! conclut-il avant d'enfourner un cookie dans sa bouche.

- T'as fait quoi à Parkinson ? demanda Ginny.

- Elle lui a foutu son poing dans la gueule… répondit Hugo.

Ginny se pencha sur Hermione et l'embrassa tendrement.

- Tu sais que tu es mon héroïne ? chuchota le professeur de vol, amusée.

* * *

Pansy s'était levée de fort bonne humeur ce matin là. Après une longue douche bien chaude, elle s'était rendue en cuisine en croisant les doigts pour ne pas tomber sur la mégère en chef, Molly Weasley. Aussi, elle poussa un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant la chevelure brune d'Hermione.

- Le moral est bon, ce matin ? lança la médicomage en fermant la porte derrière elle.

- On fait avec… répliqua l'enchanteresse, maussade.

Parkinson alla s'assoir face à la langue de plomb et, d'un coup de baguette, se servit une tasse de café.

- Si tu veux, je te jette l'avada direct, j'pourrais prendre mon petit-déjeuner sans avoir quelqu'un qui tire la tronche en face de moi.

Hermione haussa les épaules et Pansy soupira en roulant des yeux.

- Ok, t'as batifolé une nuit avec McGonagall et encore, connaissant la personne, elle a dû faire sa vierge effarouchée « Mais Hermione, vous êtes mariée ! Loin de moi l'idée de vous blablabla ! » et donc ça a pas dû aller bien loin. Qu'est-ce qui te manque ? Weasley ne te comble pas ? Prend une amante !

L'enchanteresse leva des yeux choqués vers l'ancienne Serpentard qui eut un sourire narquois.

- Pas moi, je suis déjà prise, continua Pansy. Mais si tu as besoin de vider ton sac, je suis là. Tu sais que je ne te juge pas. Bon, je me fous légèrement de toi, mais c'est le seul salaire que je réclame.

- Adhira Weasley a prédit ma mort dans deux semaines… murmura Hermione.

- Et tu crois à ces conneries ? rétorqua sèchement Pansy. Tu penses vraiment que je vais laisser mourir ma patiente préférée ? Si c'est ça qui te démoralise, laisse tomber ! Tu sais bien que je ferais des trucs incroyablement hallucinants pour te sauver !

Hermione but une gorgée de café en jetant un regard désabusé à la médicomage.

- Attend, à chaque fois que je te rafistole, je gagne des points auprès de ta fille. Si je te sauve de la mort, j'suis sure d'avoir ma demande en mariage !

Pansy sortit deux cigarettes de son paquet et en tendit une à la langue de plomb.

- Et crois-moi Granger, je te veux en tant que témoin. Là, j'suis sure de faire crever la mère Molly… On ferait d'une paire de couille, comme dirait ce vieux con de Merlin.

Hermione éclata de rire et sourit à son amie.

- Merci… dit-elle en levant sa tasse de café.

- Ca va mieux ? demanda la médicomage.

- Ca va beaucoup mieux…

* * *

Le vent glacial soufflait, faisant tomber la neige des arbres situés à la lisière du domaine des Parkinson. Rose soufflait sur ses mains pour les réchauffer, tout en observant du coin de l'œil Hermione que l'air frais semblait ragaillardir.

- Tu te sens mieux ? finit par lâcher l'ancienne Serpentard. T'es prête à te battre ?

La neuvième sage se contenta d'un hochement de tête et se pencha pour toucher la neige fraîche de ses doigts.

- T'es pas toute seule, que diable ! continua Rose. On est deux sages et t'inquiète pas qu'on va botter le cul de l'Alliance Interdite. T'as pris ta cuite, t'as eu ta journée de déprime, maintenant on se met au bou…

Rose ne put finir sa phrase qu'une boule de neige s'écrasa sur sa figure. Elle en avait dans la gorge, le nez et se frotta activement le visage pour se débarrasser de la poudreuse froide et humide.

- Non mais ça va pas ? s'écria la jeune femme.

Une deuxième boule la percuta et Rose eut un glapissement.

- Merde ! J'en ai dans mon manteau ! M'man, t'es vraiment chiante !

Hermione éclata de rire et envoya un nouveau projectile qui toucha sa cible. Rose se baissa et ramassa de la neige dans ses mains.

- Tu l'auras voulu… grogna l'animagus.

Elle envoya la neige de toutes ses forces et l'enchanteresse fut couverte de blanc.

- Ok gamine… Tu vas déchaîner la puissance de la neuvième sage ! s'exclama Hermione en riant.

La langue de plomb claqua des doigts et des dizaines de boules de neige s'élevèrent dans les airs.

- Et merde… soupira Rose en prenant les jambes à son cou.

La jeune femme évita une première boule, puis une deuxième et se transforma en panthère. Elle fit demi-tour et se précipita sur sa mère, dérapant à la dernière seconde pour envoyer le plus de neige possible sur l'enchanteresse qui riait aux éclats. Rose reprit forme humaine et épousseta ses vêtements.

- C'est bon, t'as fini de retomber en enfance ? ironisa l'ancienne Serpentard.

- Non, j'ai une dernière chose à faire… Boire un chocolat chaud en cuisine tout en évitant Molly !

- Hmmm…. Tu vas avoir besoin de l'aide du maître des chimères pour cette quête périlleuse… dit Rose d'une voix pompeuse en redressant fièrement la tête.

Mère et fille échangèrent un regard complice et se dépêchèrent de regagner le manoir Parkinson.

* * *

Ginny regardait Aliénor qui observait avec intérêt le médaillon.

- Superbe… Tu as les deux éléments nécessaires au rituel. Maintenant, il va falloir que tu trouves quatre femmes pour t'accompagner une semaine en retraite.

- UNE SEMAINE ? s'étouffa la rousse. Vous croyez que je n'ai que ça à…

- As-tu saisi la difficulté du rituel à accomplir ? rétorqua sèchement la quatrième sage. Il va bien te falloir sept jours pour apprendre les incantations, les gestes… Il faut aussi pouvoir canaliser la magie des sorcières qui viendront avec toi.

Le professeur de vol se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil et soupira.

- Je vais voir s'il y a des volontaires… marmonna-t-elle.

- Fais vite. Un voyage comme ça ne s'improvise pas en deux heures, et vous devez partir dans trois jours.

- J'ai compris. Je pars en chasse… maugréa Ginny.

- Et oublie tout de suite l'idée de demander à Hermione et Rose. Elles ont autres choses à faire.

Le professeur de vol grimaça en se levant. Elle jeta un dernier regard ennuyé à la quatrième sage et sortit de la pièce. Elle déambula dans les couloirs du manoir Parkinson en se demandant qui pourrait bien la suivre dans cette aventure quand elle tomba nez à nez avec Tonks. Cette dernière prenait la direction du parc avec sa fille, toutes deux emmitouflées dans de gros manteaux.

- Tonks ! Tu tombes bien ! s'exclama Ginny en s'approchant de l'Auror.

* * *

Les trois jours passèrent trop rapidement au goût de Ginny. Le matin du départ, son sac de voyage sur le dos, le professeur de vol embrassait une dernière fois sa femme.

- Tu ne veux vraiment pas me dire ce que tu vas faire ? demanda doucement Hermione.

- Je ne veux pas te créer de faux espoirs… répondit la rousse en un murmure.

Hermione acquiesça à contre cœur et pressa ses lèvres sur celles du professeur de vol.

- Tu me manques déjà… dit en un souffle l'enchanteresse en posant la main sur la joue de sa compagne.

- Je serai vite revenue. Et fais attention à toi…

Ginny, Tonks, Luna, Padma et Adhira avaient quitté le manoir Parkinson aux petites heures du matin. Ginny leur avait longuement expliqué ce qui allait se passer. Elle leur avait parlé du lieu où elles devaient se rendre, de la cérémonie qu'il leur faudrait concélébrer, des conséquences de leurs actes. Chacune avait librement consenti à participer. Elles allaient donc vivre une semaine de retraite dans la lande écossaise, non loin du site magique de Callanish.

Durant sept jours, elles apprirent les incantations sacrées, ces formules gaéliques dont la source remontait à la nuit des temps et qui s'étaient effacées de la mémoire des hommes. Elles durent aussi apprendre ensemble à contrôler leur magie afin de la faire converger vers Ginny, la puissance de chacune d'entre elle se combinant dans la prêtresse pour permettre l'accomplissement du cérémonial.

Tonks profitait des moments où Ginny s'isolait au bord de la falaise abrupte qui bordait le lieu pour faire le tour du site. Elle en organisa ainsi la sécurisation, tant vis-à-vis des moldus qui vivaient peut-être encore alentours, que des zombis qui auraient pu avoir vent de leur plan. Après tout, si Hermione avait eu la visite psychique du nécromancien, personne n'était réellement à l'abri.

De leur côté, Padma et Adhira vivaient là l'accomplissement de ce qu'elles avaient lu dans les cartes lorsque ce grand désordre avait débuté. A l'époque, elles n'avaient pas été en mesure de traduire les signes, la cartomancie restant une science divinatoire, sujette à interprétation humaine. Mais là, devant elles, allait se jouer un moment de sorcellerie pure, qui dépassait toutes les magies qu'elles avaient un jour côtoyées.

Quant à Luna, elle semblait parfaitement à son affaire. Elle disparaissait des heures entières dans la lande pour aller discuter avec les lutins de Cornouailles, ou encore vérifier la bonne santé des croups, sensibles aux mauvaises ondes d'après ses dires. Elle revenait de ses expéditions avec des histoires impossibles glanées auprès de ces créatures. Arborant à chaque fois de nouvelles parures dans ses cheveux, elle n'omettait jamais d'offrir des colliers de feuilles et fleurs à ses compagnes, ce qui ne cessait de les intriguer, se demandant à chaque fois où diable elle avait pu les trouver dans cette lande désolée.

Alors que le jour de la cérémonie approchait, Ginny se demandait comment allait sa famille au manoir Parkinson. Après tout, quand elle les avait quittées, les deux sages n'avaient pas le moral au beau fixe. La rousse soupira et joua avec un brin d'herbe gelé entre ses doigts. Elle devait faire confiance à Parkinson. La médicomage avait sûrement trouvé une solution pour maintenir le moral des troupes à flots.

* * *

Hermione regardait Parkinson avec un certain agacement.

- Parce que j'ai participé à la construction de la plus grande école de magie d'Europe, tu me demandes de te créer une piscine d'intérieur ? demanda l'enchanteresse, incrédule.

Pansy hocha la tête avec enthousiasme.

- Tu te fous de moi ? ajouta la neuvième sage en croisant les bras sous sa poitrine.

La médicomage posa le doigt sur les plans de son manoir qu'elle avait dépliés sur une des tables de la bibliothèque.

- Regarde ! C'est l'endroit idéal… Juste à côté de la cave. Bon, il faudra installer le chauffage, mais c'est dans tes cordes… expliqua l'ancienne Serpentard.

- Visiblement, t'es sérieuse, grogna Hermione.

- Granger, ça fait des jours que ta femme est partie, et tu dépéries lentement. Je propose de t'occuper sainement. Et puis, quitte à faire de l'exercice, je suis sure que tu préfères faire des longueurs que de courir des heures dans le froid…

Hermione haussa les épaules et finit par s'avouer vaincue.

- Je pense pouvoir le négocier avec Merlin… lâcha-t-elle.

- A la bonne heure ! se réjouit Pansy. On s'y met ?

L'enchanteresse roula des yeux.

- Par « on », je suppose que tu veux dire moi…

- Qui a osé dire que tu étais lente de la comprenette ?

Les deux sorcières quittèrent la bibliothèque pour se rendre dans les tréfonds du manoir Parkinson. Elles arrivèrent dans la cave et Pansy se saisit d'une bonne bouteille de vin et de deux verres en cristal.

- C'est bon, on a le carburant… murmura la médicomage. Bien, je vois l'entrée de la piscine sur ce mur. Mais je veux une piscine de compétition, je te préviens. Pas le truc gonflable pour gamin.

Hermione acquiesça et leva la main. Elle sentit la magie fourmiller dans ses doigts et sans attendre, elle la fit parler. Pansy regarda avec émerveillement les briques disparaître du mur, la terre se creuser et une nouvelle pièce commençait à se créer.

- Tu veux un plafond en forme de voute ? demanda Hermione en agitant la main.

- Ca serait l'fun, Granger !

Quelques heures plus tard, Pansy observait d'un coup d'œil appréciateur sa piscine flambant neuve. La lumière des torches accrochées aux murs se reflétaient à la surface de l'eau.

- Franchement, tu m'impressionnes… murmura Parkinson en s'accroupissant au rebord pour tremper ses doigts dans l'onde. Et elle est à la bonne température !

Hermione s'approcha de l'ancienne Serpentard, un verre de vin rouge à la main.

- T'es sure ? Vérifie de plus près ! répliqua Hermione en poussant la médicomage à l'eau.

Pansy tomba la tête la première et regagna rapidement la surface.

- Granger ! gronda la médicomage. Tu sais combien coûte ce tailleur ?

- Beaucoup moins que l'argent que je viens de te faire économiser… répondit l'enchanteresse avec un rictus.

- Pas faux… marmonna Pansy alors que la neuvième sage buvait une gorgée de vin en arborant un sourire narquois.

La Serpentard sortit rapidement sa baguette et l'agita promptement. Hermione se trouva quelques secondes plus tard à l'eau, ses cheveux bruns trempés lui tombant mollement sur les épaules. Pansy regardait avec amusement le visage hilare de l'enchanteresse.

- Désolée de te décevoir, Granger, mais je crois que j'ai gagné le concours de tee-shirt mouillé ! ajouta Parkinson. Mes seins sont définitivement plus affriolants que les tiens…

* * *

Le jour du rituel vint enfin. Ginny et ses compagnes attendirent patiemment la pleine lune, le dévoilement complet de l'astre intimement lié à la femme, à la création, au renouveau, comme l'avait indiquée Aliénor. Cette lune blanche, immaculée, tranchait maintenant avec la noirceur qui s'étendait sur la terre de jour en jour, alors que le soleil n'apparaissait plus que comme un halo de feu bientôt totalement masqué par un disque sombre.

Lorsque la nuit fut pleine, les cinq femmes se réunirent. Tonks, Luna, Padma et Adhira avaient revêtues des tuniques de lin blanc rebrodées de runes, tandis que Ginny portait un bustier étincelant damasquiné d'or et d'argent, prolongé par une longue jupe qui balayait le sol. A la suite de la prêtresse, elles s'avancèrent entre les pierres levées qui ouvraient solennellement un chemin vers le sanctuaire. Elles pénétrèrent dans le cercle sacré de Callanish, foulant de leurs pieds nus l'herbe qui crissait de givre. Ginny progressa lentement jusqu'au centre du cromlech, tandis que ces compagnes se tenaient en retrait, marquant de leur position les quatre points cardinaux. Padma frissonna, tant du froid qui commençait à mordre que de la tension qui devenait palpable, comme exacerbée par la présence imposante des mégalithes qui les dominaient. Elle regarda Tonks à sa droite qui, pour l'heure, avait l'air plus intéressée à se réchauffer qu'à invoquer des puissances magiques. En face d'elle, sa fille fermait les yeux et prenait de profondes respirations pour se préparer à la suite. Luna, à sa gauche, semblait déjà connectée avec l'environnement.

Padma reporta son attention vers Ginny et devint très attentive à tous les gestes de la prêtresse. Ginny était à présent à genou, dégageant de ses mains une roche plane que personne n'avait encore vu. La surface de pierre était gravée de nombreux signes qui convergeaient en son centre. Ginny détacha de son cou le pendentif qu'elle avait découvert en suivant les indications d'Aliénor. Elle l'éleva au-dessus de sa tête, l'interposant entre elle et la lune. Elle pouvait voir que la partie qu'elle possédait couvrait à demi l'astre de la nuit, reproduisant dans ses aspérités les différentes zones d'ombre et de lumière du satellite terrestre. Elle sut que le voyage initiatique allait commencer.

Elle amena le demi-médaillon vers le centre de la pierre et l'encastra parfaitement dans le roc. Un vent jusque là absent se leva, faisant voleter sa chevelure autour d'elle. La sorcière enfonça la rune reconstituée et la pierre s'effaça lentement. Tandis que Ginny se relevait, un lutrin de fer ouvragé se matérialisa dans les airs devant elle. Il supportait un épais grimoire refermé. La prêtresse fit un signe et les quatre sorcières entamèrent une courte litanie qu'elle reprit à son tour. Le lourd volume s'ouvrit et les pages tournèrent à cette invitation, tandis que de larges gouttes de pluie commençaient à s'écraser au sol.

Padma contemplait le profil de la femme qui occupait le centre du cercle comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois. Ginny était maintenant nimbée d'un halo de lumière qui faisait briller ses cheveux de feu soulevés par la brise magique. Là, à cet instant, elle représentait mieux que quiconque la puissance des sorcières. Elle était belle, elle faisait peur.

Ginny s'avança vers le livre et entreprit de réciter les incantations qui couvraient le vélin. Les éléments devinrent plus agressifs autour d'elles, la pluie se faisant diluvienne, tandis que les éclairs qui se déchaînaient au loin convergeaient lentement vers l'alignement magique. Le ciel et la terre semblaient annihilés, l'un voilé par un couvert de nuages déchiré par des foudres menaçantes, l'autre se transformant peu à peu au-delà du cromlech en une mer déchaînée montant à l'assaut des pierres millénaires.

Si Padma s'était approchée de l'ancienne Gryffondor à cet instant, elle aurait sans nul doute reculé du même mouvement en voyant ses yeux. On aurait pu croire que ses pupilles étaient entrain d'envahir l'iris qui devenait d'un noir insondable. Peu à peu, cette couleur de nuit s'étendait à l'ensemble du regard, ne laissant paraître la vie qu'au travers de onze petits éclats de lumière. Puis un monde sembla s'ouvrir dans ses prunelles alors qu'une intense clarté envahissait le cercle.

Tandis que Ginny mettait plus de voix dans ses incantations pour couvrir la fureur des éléments déchaînés, elles voyaient défiler sous leurs yeux des univers inconnus, souterrains, suspendus, terrestres ou aériens. Des couleurs se mélangeaient, des lieux et des époques défilaient dans un enchaînement extravagant. Le vacarme s'amplifiait alors que le vent et la pluie se mêlaient fougueusement. Le tourbillon infernal qui les entourait maintenant menaçait à chaque bourrasque de les jeter à terre. Au centre de l'alignement magique, Ginny resplendissait de puissance. Elle semblait flotter au-dessus du sol, nimbée de lumière, invoquant des forces incommensurables qu'elle ne paraissait pas craindre.

Soudain, chacune pu voir se matérialiser une arche devant la sorcière. L'arcade était immense, rejoignant les nuages de sa clef de voûte. En son centre se tenait une créature titanesque qui en occultait presque le passage, éclairée en contre-jour par la lumière d'un soleil orangé. Bien que la vision eut de quoi effrayer les jeunes femmes, quatre d'entre elles mirent un genou en terre, tandis que Ginny continuait ses incantations. Un long moment, le colosse ne bougea pas, puis lentement ses contours s'estompèrent. Son corps fila en fumée, laissant place à une lumière aveuglante. Là où se tenait le gardien quelques instants auparavant apparurent huit silhouettes vaguement définies. L'une d'entre elle, un bâton de mage à la main, s'avança solennellement et franchit le seuil de la porte magique. Ces compagnons firent de même et, cérémonieusement, vinrent entourer la prêtresse. Ensemble, ils psalmodièrent une formule et, petit à petit, le passage qu'ils venaient de traverser se referma, comme comprimé en son centre. La lumière s'estompa, les éléments se calmèrent, la terre sembla reprendre ses droits sur la mer, la table sacrée s'effaça des mémoires. C'est alors que Ginny s'effondra, épuisée. L'homme au bâton de sorcier s'avança vers elle, la prit dans ses bras et, lentement, franchit le cercle des sages et celui des sorcières avant de quitter le sanctuaire.

- Jacques, va chercher ta protégée… Le temps presse, nous devons y aller, murmura Merlin au deuxième sage.

Jacques de Molay acquiesça gravement et disparut en un craquement sonore. Merlin posa la rousse évanouie sur le sol et plaça sa paume sur la poitrine du professeur de vol. Une lumière blanche illumina le corps de l'ancienne Gryffondor qui finit par ouvrir les yeux.

- Ca… ça a fonctionné ? balbutia la rousse en croisant le regard du vieux sorcier.

- A merveille… répondit le premier sage avec un sourire bienveillant. Retourne avec tes copines au manoir Parkinson, nous vous rejoindrons dans quelques instants. Et pas un mot à qui que ce soit, j'veux voir la gueule de ta femme !

Ginny acquiesça mollement et se remit debout à l'aide de Tonks et de Luna. Les cinq sorcières regardèrent une dernière fois les sages réunis et transplanèrent dans la nuit noire.

* * *

Et voilà la fin de ce chapitre crucial pour la suite ! Reste deux chapitres avant la fin du Tome 2 qui sera immédiatement suivi par le Tome 3 !

Ca vous a plu ? Quel sont vos pronostics pour la suite ? N'oubliez pas la petite review qui fait super plaisir à l'auteur ! ^^

Bises et bon week-end,

Link9


	17. Un retour inattendu

Bonjour tout le monde !

Comment allez-vous ? Pour les veinards de la zone je sais plus combien (c'est comme pour les grippes, je sais jamais si j'suis A, B ou C), mais bon, c'est bientôt les vacances ! L'auteur a quasiment fini ses partiels et ça, c'est la fête ! ^^

Donc, pour fêter le début des vacances, voici l'avant dernier chapitre de ce tome ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Comme d'habitude, un grand merci à Sygui qui ROX ! ^^

Merci pour toutes vos reviews qui me font super plaisir ! Vous êtes des lecteurs en or !

Allez, bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 17 : Un retour inattendu

Rose était allongée sur son lit, les mains croisées sur sa nuque. Elle contemplait le plafond de sa chambre. Malgré l'hiver rigoureux, il faisait une chaleur écrasante dans la pièce. Mais ce n'était pas ce qui la préoccupait à l'instant. Elle soupira et ferma les yeux, cherchant le sommeil. Dans quelques heures, l'éclipse aurait lieu et donnerait le coup d'envoi de la plus grande bataille de sorciers que la terre ait connue. Et elle n'était pas sure d'en sortir vivante.

Elle songea à sa vie avant son anniversaire, début novembre. Elle avait un boulot qu'elle aimait, Scorpius et elle vivaient une relation plus que satisfaisante, et tout paraissait si simple. Maintenant, elle allait combattre les Hauts de l'Alliance Interdite dans les rues de Londres déserte, avec sa mère qui donnait l'illusion que tout allait bien, alors qu'intérieurement, il en était autrement.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit et Rose ne prit pas la peine de regarder son visiteur.

- Salut Doc… murmura-t-elle.

La jeune femme sentit la médicomage s'assoir près d'elle et poser sa main sur sa joue.

- Prête à botter des culs ? ironisa Pansy.

- Pas vraiment… maugréa l'animagus. Si je pouvais me tirer d'ici…

- Il faut te détendre… Et j'ai une bonne idée de comment y parvenir.

Rose ouvrit un œil, s'attendant à une blague de son aînée. Un mince sourire étira ses lèvres en remarquant que la médicomage était entrain de déboutonner son chemisier. Cependant, la dixième sage se reprit vite et interrompit Parkinson.

- J'en ai assez d'être un jouet entre tes mains… marmonna Rose.

- Mains expertes, précisa Pansy avec un sourire enjôleur.

La jeune femme soupira et la toisa du regard.

- Ca fait presqu'un mois que nous jouons au chat et à la souris, et j'en ai ras le cul. Je ne veux plus.

Pansy passa ses jambes de chaque côté du bassin de l'ancienne préfète en chef et s'allongea doucement. Rose sentit le souffle de la médicomage dans son cou et le désir s'insinua en elle.

- Qui te dit que je ne veux qu'un coup d'un soir ? murmura Parkinson, faisant frissonner l'animagus.

- C'est ce que tu n'arrêtes pas de me répéter… rétorqua Rose en un souffle.

- Et bien, il n'y a que les Gryffondors qui ne changent pas d'avis…

La voix de la médicomage était promesse de luxure et de débauche.

- Je ne te propose pas la vie chiante que tu aurais eue avec Scorpius. Un gosse, une maison, un chien, toi t'arrêtant de travailler pour élever le p'tit rejeton blond que tu n'aurais pas manqué de mettre bas…

Pansy mordilla gentiment le lobe de l'oreille de Rose qui déglutit. Elle ne devait pas perdre son sang froid, elle ne devait pas arracher le chemisier de son aînée avec ses dents.

- Je sais qui tu es, au fond de toi. Tu es la dixième sage. Le destin du monde est entre tes mains. Demain, tu livreras ta plus grande bataille, mais ce ne sera pas la dernière. Et je serai à tes côtés, la baguette à la main.

La médicomage se redressa au-dessus de son amante et ôta son haut d'un geste souple, découvrant un soutien gorge bleu nuit. Elle traça le contour de la mâchoire de l'ancienne préfète en chef du bout des doigts, en une caresse infiniment douce.

- Je te propose une vie d'aventures, de défis, de magie et…

Rose se redressa, passant ses bras autour de Parkinson. Leurs visages étaient séparés de quelques millimètres.

- Et ? demanda l'animagus, la respiration légèrement saccadée.

- D'amour… murmura Parkinson, son regard plongé dans celui de la jeune femme.

La dixième sage embrassa passionnément Pansy. Cette dernière plongea ses doigts dans la chevelure courte et bouclée de l'ancienne préfète en chef. Les vêtements furent rapidement au sol et la lumière, éteinte d'un coup de baguette.

* * *

Hermione se trouvait dans la bibliothèque. Elle profitait du calme de la pièce pour réfléchir et tenter d'anticiper ce qui allait se passer le lendemain. Son katana était posé devant elle. Elle avait chaussé ses lunettes et jouait avec de temps en temps. Elle sentit une présence se rapprocher d'elle et se redressa brusquement. Cependant, un mince sourire apparut sur ses lèvres en reconnaissant l'aura de son visiteur.

- Miss Granger…

- Professeur Rogue, répondit l'enchanteresse.

Le maître des potions regarda un court instant autour de lui, puis finit par s'assoir en face de son ancienne élève.

- Votre femme et ses amies viennent d'arriver. J'ai signalé votre présence en ces lieux, mais la digne fille de sa mère préfère prendre une douche avant de vous retrouver… dit le maître des potions de sa voix doucereuse.

- Merci pour l'information, répondit l'enchanteresse avec un sourire.

- Prête pour demain ? demanda-t-il du bout des lèvres.

- Comme on peut l'être… rétorqua Hermione.

Son regard se perdit et Rogue fronça les sourcils.

- Ne me dites pas que vous allez baisser les bras… gronda-t-il.

- Non, vous n'y êtes pas. Je me battrai jusqu'à mon dernier souffle. Mais j'ai peur de ne pas voir le jour se lever après cette bataille. Après tout, sans vouloir vous vexer, Severus, à deux sages contre dix Hauts, les chances de survie sont bien minces…

Le maître des potions eut un haussement d'épaule, comme si la remarque de l'enchanteresse était anecdotique.

- Il est encore tôt, mais allez-vous reposer. J'ai quelques potions, si besoin.

Une personne apparut dans la pièce en un craquement sonore. Hermione sursauta et faillit tomber de sa chaise.

- Merlin ? Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? aboya-t-elle.

- Desserre ton string, chérie, et pète un coup. J'ai de super bonnes nouvelles pour toi ! répondit le premier sage.

- Lesquelles ? Et depuis quand vous… Vous avez bien transplané ? demanda l'enchanteresse. Comment est-ce possible ?

Merlin passa sa main dans sa barbe blanche et en ôta un poil.

- Tu ne me trouves pas… changé ?

Hermione se leva et s'approcha à pas prudent du vieux sorcier.

- Si… Je vous trouve… Non, ce n'est pas possible ! dit-elle en souffle.

- Allez, crache-le, ce putain de mot ! Je sais que tu en crèves d'envie… ironisa Merlin.

- Vous êtes vivant !

- J'en ai l'air et la chanson paillarde, ma toute belle ! s'exclama le premier sage.

La langue de plomb eut l'impression qu'on lui avait donné un coup sur la tête. Elle tituba légèrement et s'accrocha à la table.

- C'est Ah Puch ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix blanche.

- Non, c'est ta femme ! Tu te souviens qu'on te l'avait empruntée pour la semaine, ou tes trois neurones ont déjà oublié cette info ? Juste une chose que tu es priée de retenir : je suis vivant et les Hauts que nous allons rencontrer sont des morts vivants. Tu piges le problème ?

- Vous êtes plus facile à tuer… murmura l'enchanteresse.

- Non ! se mit à rire Merlin. Faudra juste que je fasse attention. Mais facile à tuer, je ne l'ai jamais été. Et j'ai un dernier cadeau pour toi…

Il se tut un instant, et Hermione sentit le pouvoir du vieux sorcier tourbillonner autour de lui. Huit personnes apparurent dans la bibliothèque et Severus se leva en renversant sa chaise. Quatre hommes et quatre femmes, dont une qui attira immédiatement son attention. Le cœur du maître des potions rata un battement tandis qu'Hermione lâcha un cri de surprise. Ce regard hantait ses nuits depuis plus d'un mois.

- Est-ce vous ? demanda Rogue d'une voix blanche.

La femme avança vers lui avec le plus beau sourire qu'il n'ait jamais vu.

- Vous m'avez manqué… murmura la sorcière.

Rogue s'élança et serra Minerva McGonagall contre lui. Il l'embrassa comme il ne l'avait jamais embrassé.

- Vous étiez morte… J'ai cru… commença-t-il.

- Merlin m'a sauvé in extremis avant l'explosion de Poudlard, répondit doucement la directrice de Poudlard.

Severus rompit l'étreinte et regarda l'ancienne directrice en fronçant les sourcils.

- Mais alors, pourquoi n'êtes-vous pas revenu plus tôt? Pourquoi avoir fait croire que…

L'ancien serpentard s'interrompit, la voix brisée. Minerva posa une main sur la joue de l'ancien professeur.

- Je n'étais pas dans un très bon état quand Merlin m'a récupérée. Il n'était pas certain que je survive à mes blessures. Jacques de Molay a pris la relève pour me soigner et ensuite, il a fallu me trouver une nouvelle baguette… Ca a pris malheureusement du temps.

- Ne me refaites plus jamais ça… grommela le maître des potions.

La directrice posa ses lèvres sur celles de Severus en un court baiser et s'approcha d'Hermione. Minerva ouvrit ses bras et l'ancienne préfète en chef se précipita dans l'étreinte.

- Vous m'avez manqué… hoqueta Hermione, tentant de contenir ses larmes.

- Vous aussi très chère, répondit McGonagall en serrant contre elle l'enchanteresse. Pensez-vous que Miss Weasley m'en veuille encore ? ajouta-t-elle avec humour.

Hermione éclata de rire et posa sa tête sur l'épaule de son aînée.

- Je doute qu'un décès soit suffisant pour effacer l'ardoise. Mais il faudra le lui demander…

* * *

Rose sursauta en entendant des cris venant du premier étage. Elle regarda Pansy qui avait elle aussi tourné la tête vers la porte et cherchait à tâtons sa baguette. Les doigts de la médicomage se refermèrent sur la fine tige de bois et Parkinson glissa sur le côté pour se lever.

Rose se redressa et observa son amante qui s'approchait lentement de la porte, nue. Pansy l'ouvrit légèrement et regarda prudemment dans le couloir. Des hurlements de joie retentissaient dans la demeure et deux personnes semblaient approcher de leur chambre en courant. Pansy referma brutalement la porte et attrapa une robe de chambre qu'elle lança à Rose.

- Habille-toi vite, quelqu'un arrive, murmura la médicomage.

- Et toi ? demanda Rose en se levant pour passer le vêtement.

Parkinson avança dans la pièce en regardant autour d'elle, cherchant quelque chose à se mettre sur le dos. Elle avait, certes, l'embarras du choix, mais de façon assez désordonnée. La porte s'ouvrit brutalement et Ginny entra avec sa mère. Alors qu'elles s'apprêtaient à parler en même temps, le temps sembla se figer, comme leurs sourires éblouissants. Les deux Weasley regardaient alternativement Rose qui tentait de passer une robe de chambre qui se dérobait, Pansy nue comme Vénus sortant de l'onde, debout au milieu de la pièce, et un lit indéniablement défait. La scène ne laissait place à aucune autre interprétation que celle qui s'offrait d'elle-même, crue.

- Trop tard… marmonna Pansy avec un rictus.

Molly poussa un hurlement hystérique tandis que le visage de Ginny passa par plusieurs teintes de vert et de blanc avant de virer au rouge couleur des cheveux Weasley.

- Weasley ? Déjà de retour ? ironisa la médicomage.

- Putain, vous pouvez pas frapper avant d'entrer, merde ! s'exclama Rose en finissant par fermer le vêtement que Pansy lui avait jeté.

- Et vous pourriez sortir le temps que je me rhabille ? Oui, je sais que je suis d'une beauté à couper le souffle, mais votre admiration me gêne quelque peu… ajouta Parkinson, narquoise.

Molly sortit rapidement de la pièce, arborant un visage fermé, mâchoires crispées. Ginny toisa implacablement sa fille avant de tourner les talons.

- Tu as une minute pour t'habiller et être présentable, dit froidement le professeur de vol. Ta marraine t'attend en bas. Et ensuite, nous aurons une petite conversa…

- Ma marraine ? Tu te crois drôle ? demanda Rose furieuse.

- Merlin l'a sauvée de la destruction de Poudlard…

Ginny quitta la pièce, laissant Pansy et Rose médusées. Les deux amantes se regardèrent un court instant, puis se mirent à chercher rapidement leurs vêtements respectifs.

- Je vais me faire tuer… marmonna la jeune femme en enfilant rapidement son boxer.

Elle jeta un coup d'œil autour d'elle et attrapa sa chemise.

- Tant pis pour le soutif, lâcha-t-elle en boutonnant à la hâte son vêtement.

L'animagus se baissa et ramassa quelque chose qu'elle observa un court instant avant de sourire.

- J'ai retrouvé tes porte-jarretelles, Doc !

* * *

Rose et Pansy débarquèrent main dans la main dans la bibliothèque. Le visage de la jeune femme s'illumina quand elle posa son regard sur sa marraine. Minerva, qui discutait avec William et Bill se retourna et fit quelques pas vers elle.

- Oh putain c'est pas vrai… murmura Rose.

Elle lâcha la main de Pansy pour courir vers sa marraine et la serra contre elle.

- T'es vivante ! Putain, t'es vivante ! s'exclama la jeune sorcière en pleurant.

Minerva ébouriffa les cheveux de Rose et sourit.

- J'ai suivi tes conseils… murmura l'ancienne Serpentard.

- J'en ai entendu parler… répliqua doucement l'ancienne directrice en jetant un regard oblique à Ginny et Molly qui avaient visiblement une conversation animée avec Hermione, qui semblait la cible des présentes récriminations de Weasley mère et fille.

La neuvième sage n'arrivait pas à en placer une face aux deux Weasley. Rose soupira en regardant sa grand-mère menacer du doigt l'enchanteresse.

- Et si nous allions lui prêtait main forte ? demanda une voix doucereuse derrière elle.

La jeune femme se retourna et vit son parrain qui trépignait d'impatience.

- Je vous en prie, Severus… Eblouissez-moi de votre verve qui m'a tant manquée, répondit Minerva avec bonne humeur. Et je sens que Rose va jeter quelques sarcasmes dignes de son parrain.

- Miss Parkinson, voulez-vous vous joindre à nous ? Il y a assez pour trois Serpentard, ricana le maître des potions.

- J'ai toujours aimé les humiliations publiques… répliqua avec un rictus la médicomage.

Pansy mit ses mains en porte-voix et héla les deux Weasley.

- C'est pas bientôt fini, les mégères ? On ne s'entend plus jouir dans cette baraque !

Merlin, qui conversait avec Attila et Marylin, éclata de rire. Le silence se fit dans la bibliothèque et Molly avança d'un pas menaçant vers la médicomage.

- Vous ! Je devrais vous… commença la matriarche Weasley.

- Ca y est ! Je l'ai foutu en rogne ! Qu'en pensez-vous, professeur Rogue ? demanda Pansy.

- C'est une indéniable réussite. Vous remarquez la petite veine qui palpite sur sa tempe grisonnante ? Vous l'avez belle et bien énervée en une seule phrase. Je vous dois donc deux gallions… répliqua Severus de sa voix doucereuse.

- Parkinson ! s'écria Ginny. Comment oses-tu ?

- Oser quoi ? Souhaiter une bonne nuit à ta fille ? ironisa la médicomage.

- Ne te fous pas de moi, s'étouffa le professeur de vol. Tu étais nue, et elle aussi !

- Oui, il fait très chaud ce soir. Et je suis chez moi, je peux me balader à poil si ça me chante…

Molly allait rétorquer quand Ginny attrapa Pansy par le col de son haut.

- Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de te mettre mon poing dans la gueule… murmura froidement le professeur de vol.

Pansy eut un rictus en plongeant son regard dans celui de la rousse.

- Hmmm, peut-être parce que tu brûles d'envie de mettre ta main ailleurs… répondit-elle d'une voix amusée.

Le professeur de vol fut estomaquée et sa fille en profita pour en placer une.

- Maman, arrête de faire ton intéressante, soupira Rose en levant les yeux au ciel.

Ginny lâcha la médicomage qui épousseta négligemment son haut. Severus fit un pas en avant, tout en se frottant les mains d'anticipation.

- A mon sens, c'est le moment pour dissiper quelques malheureux malentendus, ironisa Severus lorgnant du coin de l'œil Hermione qui se tenait accotée contre le mur, les bras croisés sous la poitrine à son habitude, un léger sourire flottant sur les lèvres.

- Des malentendus ? tonna Molly. Vous vous moquez de nous ! Il n'y a rien à entendre, tout a été vu ! Et quand je dis tout… c'est sûrement ce qui a dû arriver à cette pauvre enfant élevée par une dévergondée !

- Je crois qu'on parle de vous, Miss Granger, répliqua Rogue de sa voix doucereuse.

- Ah ? Désolée, d'habitude je suis la catin de Grindelwald. Je n'ai pas été traitée de dévergondée depuis ma sixième année à Poudlard… se moqua gentiment l'enchanteresse.

- Maman ! intervient Ginny furieuse. Quand tu parles d'Hermione comme ça, c'est aussi de moi dont tu parles ! Je suis sa femme et elle est la mienne, que ça te plaise ou non ! Et vous deux, fit-elle en fusillant du regard Rose et Hermione, effacez-moi tout de suite ce sourire sarcastique de vos visages ou je vous gratifie d'un chauve-furie dont vous vous souviendrez longtemps !

- Parce que tu penses y arriver ? marmonna Rose.

- Je viens de ressusciter huit sages ! Je peux mettre une correction à vous deux sans aucun problème ! rétorqua sèchement Ginny.

Les deux Granger en cause baissèrent la tête tout en retenant à grand-peine ce fameux sourire.

- Tu vois bien ma pauvre fille, relança Molly surexcitée, tu n'es même pas respectée par cette…succube qui entraîne dans sa déchéance ma petite-fille ! Je comprends très bien pourquoi ses propres parents l'ont reniée !

- Ils vont très bien, merci de vous inquiéter d'eux, répondit Hermione, sans se départir de son air narquois. Vous n'avez pas reçu la carte des Maldives qu'ils ont envoyée à toute la famille ?

- Madame Weasley, susurra doucereusement Pansy, laissez-moi vous dire que vous défendez haut et fort les couleurs caricaturales de toutes les belles-mères de la terre, odieuse et haïssable ! Heureusement, pour moi, vous n'êtes qu'une grand-mère par… mésalliance.

- Selon quels liens d'ailleurs ? siffla pernicieusement Severus.

- Je vous interdis, vieux graisseux décati, et s'il n'avait s'agit de moi, jamais vous n'auriez été le parrain de MA petite-fille ! glapit Molly visiblement au bord de l'apoplexie.

- On imagine très bien le choix que vous auriez fait… répliqua Severus avec un sourcil levé. Heureusement que cette enfant y a échappé…

- Cessez vos insultes, tous autant que vous êtes ! s'exclama Ginny par-dessus cet échange. Quant à toi, Parkinson, tu devrais te contenter de chasser dans ta tranche d'âge au lieu de nous jouer le démon de midi !

- Peut-être, mais comme les femmes mures dignes d'intérêts sont déjà prises, minauda Pansy en jetant une œillade tragi-comique en direction d'Hermione qui éclata franchement de rire, je me rabats sur le deuxième choix !

- Si Hermione cherchait une compagne, je vous aurai soufflé la place avant, murmura Minerva en s'approchant.

La directrice de Poudlard fit un clin d'œil complice à Hermione qui rit de nouveau. Ginny se tourna vers sa femme et la fusilla du regard. La neuvième sage se calma immédiatement et haussa les épaules.

- Je n'y peux rien si elles craquent toutes pour moi… se contenta-t-elle de dire, ingénue. Mais ne t'inquiète pas, personne ne prendra ta place, mon amour.

- Comment ça ? Je ne suis qu'un second choix ? Et après ma mère en plus ?

Rose prit un air vaguement vexé et s'apprêtait elle aussi à jouer le jeu d'une certaine dédramatisation quand Molly éclata à nouveau, traînant derrière elle James qui venait de pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Et lui ? L'une des mécréantes que vous êtes a-t-elle pensé à lui ? Est-ce que ce jeune homme ne mérite pas autre chose que …

Merlin fit un pas vers les protagonistes et tapa dans ses mains, comme pour signaler la fin de la récréation.

- On la ferme et on écoute papa ! lança-t-il, coupant net le flot de paroles incessant. Vos histoires de famille, c'est marrant, mais y'en a pas de quoi chier une pendule ! Donc, les rouquines, on laisse la jeunesse s'éclater, préférablement en faisant du bruit, ça me rappellera la mienne. Maintenant, on se concentre sur nos petites affaires nettement plus préoccupantes, sinon demain, y'aura plus que les cafards dans les rues de Londres, et ça puera le sage crevé…

Pansy allait répliquer mais Rose lui écrasa le pied. La médicomage retint un glapissement et foudroya du regard son amante.

- Bien, tout le monde va au lit, réveil à sept heures ! conclut le premier sage. Allez, hop, hop, hop, j'veux plus voir personne !

Minerva se saisit de la main de Severus et l'entraîna à l'extérieur de la salle. Rose, sentant le regard inquisiteur de sa grand-mère sur elle, attrapa Pansy dans ses bras et l'embrassa passionnément. Avant que Ginny ne se jette sur la médicomage, Hermione prit sa femme par les épaules et la poussa vers la sortie.

- Mais… commença à protester le professeur de vol.

- On en parle tout à l'heure, coupa Hermione.

Molly se sentit défaillir et ce fut Merlin qui la rattrapa de justesse.

- Allons, faut pas vous mettre dans des états pareils ma p'tite mère ! ricana-t-il alors que les deux amantes quittaient à leur tour la bibliothèque.

- C'est… inconvenant ! Contre nature ! brailla la matriarche Weasley.

- Oui, comme les cheveux roux au Moyen-Age… Vous plaignez pas, à cette époque, vous auriez fini sur un bûcher avant elles ! Et rassurez-vous. Contrairement aux poils de carotte, l'homosexualité ne se transmet pas dans les gênes !

Merlin sourit en voyant Molly tourner de l'œil. Il la posa sur le sol, l'observa un court instant, et décida de la planter là. Il fit signe aux autres sages de le suivre, et tous se rendirent en cuisine, pour boire un dernier verre avant d'aller dormir.

* * *

Et voilà ! MInerva, le retour ! ALors, heureux ? ^^

Le dernier chapitre de ce tome sera posté la semaine prochaine directement de Montréal ! Ouais, je pars 10 jours rendre visite à ma bêta ! (Ca va être la fête, le Quebec en sera plus jamais le même après ma visite... MOUHAHAHHAHA).

Bref, passez un bon week-end et une excellente semaine,

Portez vous bien,

Bises,

Link9


	18. Le départ

Bonjour !

Upload rapide car je suis sur un clavier qwerty et j'en suis grandement perturbée ! (trois minutes pour taper cette phrase).

Voila le dernier chapitre de ce tome deux ! En espérant qu'il vous plaira !

Bises et bonne lecture

* * *

Chapitre 18 : Le départ

Hermione se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se redressa brusquement dans le lit et essuya les gouttes de sueur qui perlaient sur son front. Elle tourna la tête et soupira de soulagement en regardant Ginny qui dormait paisiblement.

« Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar… » pensa-t-elle en se rallongeant.

Elle ferma les yeux et tenta de se rendormir. Cependant, le sommeil ne vint pas et elle passa de longues minutes à se retourner dans son lit. N'en pouvant plus, elle finit par se lever, passa des vêtements chauds et sortit de la chambre sans faire un bruit.

L'enchanteresse déambulait sans but dans les couloirs du manoir, essayant de calmer ses angoisses. Enfin seule, elle pouvait se permettre de laisser tomber le masque serein et confiant qu'elle affichait pour ses amis, pour sa famille.

Elle colla son dos contre un mur et s'assit à même le sol. Elle enroula ses bras autour de ses genoux ramenés contre sa poitrine et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Qu'allait-il se passer pendant les deux prochains jours ? Qui allait périr dans cet affrontement qui la dépassait ? La prédiction d'Adhira Weasley allait-elle se réaliser ?

- Heureuse de ne pas être la seule à ne point trouver le sommeil… murmura une voix qu'Hermione était ravie d'entendre à nouveau.

La neuvième sage leva la tête et eut un léger sourire pour Minerva qui marchait vers elle. Arrivée à la hauteur de son ancienne élève, l'animagus lui tendit la main. La langue de plomb s'en saisit et Minerva aida Hermione à se relever. Les deux sorcières n'étaient séparées que par quelques centimètres. Les tissus de leurs vêtements se frôlaient.

- Inquiète pour demain ? demanda la directrice de Poudlard.

- Si peu… rétorqua l'enchanteresse avec amusement. Comme quelqu'un a qui on a prédit la mort…

- Parce que vous pensez que je vous laisserai mourir ? répliqua Minerva en souriant.

- S'il y a quelqu'un qui peut déjouer les prophéties, c'est bien vous.

Hermione fit un pas en avant et serra son amie dans ses bras.

- Vous m'avez manqué à un point… Vous ne pouvez pas imaginer, murmura la langue de plomb.

- Vous aussi… répondit doucement l'aînée en caressant doucement la chevelure brune. Aussi, je vous propose de fêter mon retour par un verre de whisky. Cette chère Pansy semble avoir un bon caviste…

L'enchanteresse acquiesça et les deux femmes se dirigèrent silencieusement vers la bibliothèque. Hermione trouva deux verres dans une armoire ainsi qu'une bouteille à peine entamée. Elles s'assirent confortablement dans deux fauteuils et, une fois les verres pleins, trinquèrent à leurs retrouvailles.

- Pourquoi vous êtes-vous enfermée dans la Grande Salle ? J'aurai pu vous aider, finit par dire Hermione, tentant d'atténuer la rancœur dans sa voix.

Minerva soupira et trempa ses lèvres dans son verre.

- Mon rôle est de vous guider et de vous protéger. Votre adversaire est Ah Puch. Aussi me suis-je occupée des deux créatures qui voulaient vous voir morte.

Hermione tapa la surface boisée de la paume de sa main.

- C'était… irresponsable, complètement imbécile, gryffondoresque même ! Vous avez failli mourir ! Je vous ai cru morte ! s'exclama rageusement la langue de plomb.

- Je suis désolée, Hermione…

L'enchanteresse vida son verre d'une traite et s'en servit un autre. Minerva la regarda faire avec un sourire bienveillant.

- Faite attention. Rappelez-vous dans quelle situation nous a déjà conduit l'abus de whisky… plaisanta McGonagall.

- Je me souviens… murmura Hermione.

Elle se tut un moment, puis leva les yeux vers son guide.

- Parfois, je souhaite que ma vie ait été différente… murmura l'enchanteresse.

- Comme nous tous, répliqua doucement l'animagus.

Alors que la neuvième sage vidait une nouvelle fois son verre, Minerva attrapa la bouteille et se leva pour la ranger.

- Il faut que vous soyez en forme pour demain…

- Comme si ça allait changer quoi que ce soit, maugréa Hermione.

- Au lit, Miss Granger, sinon je retire dix point à Gryffondor.

L'enchanteresse recula sa chaise et se leva avec une grimace. Les deux sorcières quittèrent la bibliothèque et arpentèrent silencieusement les couloirs sombres du manoir. Arrivées à un croisement, elles s'arrêtèrent et se regardèrent longuement.

- Bonne nuit, Hermione, murmura Minerva.

- Faites de beaux rêves, répondit doucement l'enchanteresse.

Elle prit la direction de sa chambre mais fit demi-tour et marcha rapidement vers son ancien professeur qui s'éloignait. Elle attrapa sa main et Minerva, intriguée, se retourna. Hermione ne réfléchit pas alors qu'elle posait ses lèvres sur celles de son ancien professeur. McGonagall, la surprise passée, serra contre elle l'enchanteresse et lui rendit son baiser. Elles finirent par se séparer et Hermione lut l'incompréhension dans les yeux verts de son amie.

- Je voulais connaître ça une dernière fois avant de mourir… murmura la langue de plomb.

- Vous ne mourrez pas, je serai là pour empêcher ça, répondit doucement l'animagus.

Elles échangèrent un regard complice et Hermione posa sa main sur la joue de la directrice de Poudlard.

- Bonne nuit Minerva, et merci.

Elle embrassa furtivement son ancien professeur et s'éloigna prestement en direction de sa chambre. McGonagall la regarda partir, puis tourna les talons pour s'enfoncer dans l'obscurité du manoir Parkinson.

* * *

Rose se réveilla avec une boule au ventre. Elle s'assit rapidement dans son lit et fronça les sourcils en constatant que quelqu'un était allongé, endormi, à côté d'elle. Puis elle se remémora les évènements de la veille et sourit à la pensée que c'était bien la première fois que Parkinson était restée pour la nuit.

L'animagus se leva souplement et se dirigea vers la fenêtre. Elle tira légèrement le rideau et déglutit en remarquant que, malgré l'heure, seul un mince croissant de soleil apparaissait encore dans le ciel obscur.

- C'est le jour J, Rosie Chérie… murmura Pansy en s'étirant.

- Je sais… répondit Rose, sans détourner son regard du paysage.

Pansy quitta la chaleur des draps et s'approcha doucement de son amante. Elle l'entoura de ses bras et la serra contre elle.

- Tout va bien se passer… dit-elle pour rassurer la jeune femme.

- Qu'en sais-tu ? répliqua la dixième sage avec humeur.

- Enfin ! gronda faussement Pansy. Le bon docteur est là ! Tout ne peut que bien se passer ! File t'habiller avant que tes mères ne viennent tambouriner à notre porte.

Rose se retourna, plongea son regard dans celui de la médicomage et l'embrassa délicatement.

- Si les choses tournent mal… commença la jeune femme.

- Je ferai comme tout bon Serpentard, j'irai me terrer dans un coin sombre, promis ! ironisa Parkinson.

L'animagus leva les yeux au ciel et attrapa une serviette de toilette.

- Je peux t'accompagner sous la douche ?

* * *

Ron détestait se lever tôt. Heureusement, il était dans un endroit où il se sentait comme chez lui, avec ces odeurs familières et appétissantes : la cuisine. Et ce matin-là, sa mère s'était surpassée : muffins, cookies, pancakes, il y en avait pour tous les goûts.

L'Auror en était à son deuxième muffin à la myrtille et faisait glisser le tout avec un bon chocolat chaud quand il entendit sa mère rouspéter.

- Que se passe-t-il, m'man ? Les sablés sont trop cuits ? demanda-t-il les yeux plein d'effroi.

- Non, je pensais à ta sœur… rétorqua Molly avec mauvaise humeur.

- Ah… se contenta de répondre Ron, ne voulant s'engager sur le terrain glissant du mariage de Ginny et Hermione.

Cependant, Molly ne lui en laissa pas le choix.

- Non mais tu te rends compte ! Depuis qu'elles sont ensembles, ma pauvre Ginevra n'a que des ennuis ! Ses enfants sont kidnappés…

- Leurs enfants… marmonna Ron en se saisissant d'un cookie.

- Elle a frôlé la mort… continua la matriarche Weasley, sans écouter son fils.

- Hermione aussi, ajouta l'Auror.

- Cette succube de l'enfer est la cause de tous nos ennuis ! Ron, ta sœur t'écoute ! Essaie de lui faire entendre raison…

Molly jeta un regard encourageant à son fils qui grimaça.

- Tu sais, commença l'ancien préfet la bouche pleine, j'étais plutôt de ton avis au début. Mais en y réfléchissant bien, le point de départ des emmerdes est Voldemort. Et il me semble que ce dernier sévissait bien avant la naissance d'Hermione.

- Pardon ? demanda froidement Molly alors que son regard se durcissait.

Ron recula instinctivement et se saisit de deux cookies qu'il glissa dans sa poche.

« Au cas où… » pensa-t-il alors que sa mère se rapprochait de lui.

- Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'on aurait eu des problèmes de toute façon. Et Hermione nous a plutôt pas mal protégés…

- Sors d'ici… murmura froidement Molly.

Ron ne se le fit pas répéter deux fois. Il attrapa un dernier cookie et partit en courant.

* * *

Hermione se réveillait lentement en sentant des lèvres chaudes dans son cou, des mains douces qui caressaient lascivement ses hanches.

- Hmmm… Ginny… murmura-t-elle alors que ses yeux s'ouvraient difficilement. C'est un des réveils les plus agréables que j'ai jamais eu…

- Maintenant que j'ai toute ton attention, tu vas pouvoir m'apporter les réponses à certaines questions que je me pose, chuchota Ginny à l'oreille de sa femme.

A ces mots, l''enchanteresse fut parfaitement réveillée.

- Quelles questions ?

- Rose et Pansy… Depuis quand es-tu au courant ? demanda la rousse en fronçant les sourcils.

- Et bien… Je m'en doutais un peu, mais j'ai eu la confirmation le soir de la destruction de Poudlard.

- Et tu n'as pas jugé utile de m'en parler.

- Je savais déjà la réaction que tu allais avoir, et Rose n'avait pas besoin de ça.

- Et tu n'as rien fait pour les séparer, fit remarquer Ginny avec une grimace.

- Pour agir comme ta mère ? Je préfète encore être jetée du haut d'un toit, rétorqua Hermione avec une certaine froideur.

Le visage de Ginny se radoucit.

- Désolée qu'elle te pourrisse autant la vie… murmura le professeur de vol.

- C'est notre vie qu'elle gâche, rectifia l'enchanteresse.

- Passe pour Rose et Pansy. Maintenant, autre sujet brûlant : C'était quoi, les insinuations de Minerva hier soir ?

Hermione resta impassible et finit par avoir un léger sourire.

- Je crois qu'elle voulait juste te taquiner. Ne t'inquiète pas pour elle, notre chère directrice est ravie de retrouver Rogue. Elle ne le quitterait pour rien au monde.

Ginny acquiesça, à moitié rassurée.

- Même si vous aviez autre chose en tête qu'une plaisanterie, ma chère épouse, voilà de quoi vous faire réfléchir… murmura la rousse avant d'embrasser passionnément sa femme.

L'enchanteresse répondit avidement au baiser et ferma les yeux alors que le professeur de vol la déshabillait lentement.

* * *

Rose avait un sac ouvert devant elle et ne savait quoi mettre dedans. Elle passa sa main dans ses cheveux courts et se tourna vers Pansy qui bouclait le sien.

- Dis-moi chérie, t'emmène quoi pour une mission suicide de deux jours ? demanda la jeune femme avec un rictus.

- Vicodine, cigarettes, whisky… Le kit de survie, en somme, répondit négligemment la médicomage en rétrécissant son sac d'un coup de baguette.

- Oui, mais dans mon cas…

- Je te prêterai mon porte-jarretelles pour que tu puisses t'en faire une fronde si tu veux ! coupa Pansy, amusée.

- Uniquement si c'est moi qui viens le chercher…

Pansy leva la jambe droite pour la poser sur le lit et releva légèrement sa jupe.

- Tu veux t'exercer avant de partir ? demanda la médicomage. Tu as trente minutes… Et interdiction d'utiliser les mains !

* * *

Minerva McGonagall ferma d'un geste sec son sac et regardait tendrement Severus qui jetait un coup d'œil agacé à sa montre.

- Un problème, très cher ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Elle est encore déréglée… râla le maître des potions.

- Je vous en offrirai une à notre retour, répondit la directrice de Poudlard.

Rogue toisa du regard sa compagne et renifla dédaigneusement.

- J'ai passé l'âge des montres en plastique à trois noises… répliqua Severus.

Minerva eut un léger rire et donna un coup de coude à l'ancien Serpentard.

- Crétin d'anglais ! dit-elle avec un rictus.

- Pingre d'écossaise… contra le maître des potions. Pas étonnant qu'on vous ait refoulé de l'au-delà, vous avez dû refuser de payer votre loyer !

- C'est la première fois que vous reconnaissez les qualités des écossais ! J'en ferai bien autant, mais il est connu que les roastbeefs en sont dépourvus…

Ils se regardèrent un instant, puis s'embrassèrent avec passion.

- Ca m'a manqué… murmura Minerva.

- Moi aussi. Je dois avouer que personne ne me donne la réplique aussi bien que vous…

* * *

Hermione serra sa veste en cuir contre elle. Le vent était glacial ce matin là, et le soleil n'était plus qu'un mince croissant dans un ciel noir. Elle réajusta son katana dans son dos tandis que Rose vérifiait que la corde de son arc était bien tendue. Ginny passa sa main dans les cheveux de sa fille puis descendit les marches en direction du groupe de sorciers qui patientait dans le parc.

Parkinson, une cigarette à la main, discutait avec Cho Chang qui semblait expliquer quelque chose dont la médicomage se moquait royalement. La rousse passa à côté des deux sorcières et se dirigea vers les huit sages qu'elle avait ressuscités la veille. Merlin parlait à voix basse avec ses comparses et s'interrompit à l'arrivée de la rousse.

- Tout est prêt… lâcha Ginny. Les deux groupes sont formés. On peut y aller ?

- Je te suis, ma toute belle. Marche devant et bouge bien tes hanches que je me délecte du… AIEUH ! grogna le premier sage alors que le professeur de vol lui écrasait le pied.

- Des semaines que ça me démangeait ! s'exclama la rousse avec plaisir.

Elle tourna les talons et regagna le perron sur lequel patientait Hermione.

- C'est parti… murmura Ginny.

L'enchanteresse hocha la tête et se dirigea vers l'aire de transplanage.

- Le premier groupe avec moi ! s'exclama-t-elle avant de transplaner.

Plusieurs personnes tournèrent les talons et disparurent en un craquement sonore. Une fois devant une des entrées gardées de Londres, la neuvième sage sortit un parchemin et une plume d'une de ses poches. Autour d'elle, des militaires s'activaient dans tous les sens.

- Un instant s'il vous plait ! s'exclama-t-elle alors que les sorciers, arrivés sur place, reprenaient leur conversation. Je vérifie juste si tout le monde est là ! Alors, les dix sages sont au complet, Ginny, Hugo, Pansy, ok… Molly, William et Minerva, Severus, Ron, Tonks et James… Bill, les jumeaux… Vingt-trois, le compte est bon !

Rose fit quelques pas en direction du grillage qui empêcher d'accéder à la capitale et frissonna. La rue était envahie de zombis qui tentaient de passer de leur côté.

- Putain… siffla la jeune femme. Ils sont combien ces cons-là ?

- Des centaines de milliers, mademoiselle, répliqua un sous-officier en armant son fusil.

Le jeune homme visa une des créatures et tira en pleine tête. Le mort vivant s'écroula pour être vite piétiné par ses congénères qui se pressaient contre la grille.

- Bien… Il va encore falloir que je crée un cataclysme pour qu'on passe à travers … marmonna Hermione en approchant de sa fille.

Rose observa les créatures et eut une idée.

- J'ai peut-être une solution… La ville va être reconstruite en partie une fois qu'on aura fini notre boulot ?

- Effectivement… Ca va prendre des mois.

- Donc, des dégâts en plus ou en moins, c'est pas bien grave ? demanda la dixième sage.

Hermione croisa les bras sous sa poitrine et jeta un regard bienveillant à sa fille.

- Je te laisse faire. Eblouis-moi !

Rose fit un pas en arrière et mit ses mains en porte-voix.

- HIRFITT ! APPARAIS DEVANT TON MAITRE ! s'exclama-t-elle.

Quelques secondes plus tard, une sorte de boule de feu apparut dans le ciel obscur et percuta violemment le sol. Les deux sages portèrent leur main à leur visage pour se protéger de la poussière qui volait dans l'air. En rouvrant les yeux, Hermione sursauta, impressionnée par la créature gigantesque qui se tenait devant sa fille. L'immense lion regardait Rose avec révérence.

- Que puis-je pour toi, jeune sage ? demanda la chimère de sa voix rauque.

- Pourrais-tu nous frayer un chemin parmi ces créatures ? interrogea l'ancienne Serpentard.

Hirfitt tourna sa tête vers la rue que lui désignait la dixième sage.

- Ce que ma maitresse ordonne sera fait… grogna la chimère.

Son pas lourd fit trembler le sol alors qu'il s'approchait du grillage qui lui arrivait à mi-cuisse. La chimère regarda par-dessus la clôture en penchant sa grosse tête de côté, pour aviser un ensemble d'immeubles parfaitement alignés. Il bondit par-dessus la barrière, écrasant négligemment les zombis qui ne s'écartaient pas de son chemin. Posté derrière le bâtiment le plus éloigné, il s'adossa contre la paroi et, bandant les puissants muscles de ses cuisses, poussa. L'édifice résista quelques instants puis bascula dans un craquement sonore. Lentement, il s'inclina vers le bâtiment suivant qui fit de même. Le mouvement pris de la vitesse et de l'ampleur et, tel un jeu de domino, tout le quartier s'effondra sur les milliers de zombis qui s'entassaient dans ses rues. Un vacarme assourdissant retentit et toutes les personnes présentes sursautèrent.

- Par Merlin ! lâcha Hermione alors que la poussière de l'impact se dissipait.

- Rappelle-moi de ne pas t'énerver, Rosie chérie ! renchérit Pansy.

La médicomage contempla le paysage et frissonna. Aucun zombi n'avait échappé à l'attaque de la chimère.

- Autre chose ? demanda Hirfitt.

- Non, c'est bon… répondit Rose, impressionnée.

Le lion claqua des doigts et disparut aussi rapidement qu'il était venu. Hermione resta un instant interdite, puis reprit ses esprits et s'approcha de la grille.

- C'est le moment d'entrer ! s'exclama-t-elle. Ouvrez l'accès !

Les militaires se précipitèrent pour dégager un passage dans le grillage et les sorciers pénétrèrent en file indienne dans la ville désertée.

- C'est le grand jour… murmura une voix grave derrière la neuvième sage.

L'enchanteresse se tourna légèrement pour faire face à Merlin. Elle acquiesça gravement et fit signe aux sorciers de s'approcher d'elle.

- Direction Buckingham Palace !

Alors que le groupe progressait dans la rue ravagée, Rose se saisit de la main de Pansy pour la serrer fortement.

- T'inquiète pas Rosie chérie, c'est juste une petite promenade de santé. Et quand tout sera fini, on pourra profiter de la superbe piscine que ta mère nous offre comme cadeau de mariage…

Rose déglutit de travers et s'étouffa. Pansy lui tapota le dos en souriant narquoisement.

- On en reparlera plus tard… toussa la dixième mage.

Hermione marchait à côté de Ginny, de Minerva et de Severus. Ce dernier tenait le plan de Londres dans ses mains et tentait de mémoriser scrupuleusement le chemin.

- A la prochaine intersection, il faudra prendre sur la droite…

Cependant, une silhouette se dessinait au loin. Hermione fronça les sourcils alors que les contours d'un homme en armure se faisaient plus nets. Il était assez grand, plutôt mince et ses cheveux châtain clair tiraient sur le blond. Il tenait à la main droite une longue épée dont la lame traînait sur le sol.

L'enchanteresse entendit un gloussement réjoui derrière elle et Merlin s'avança pour passer devant le groupe.

- Tiens, la pucelle est de retour ? se moqua le premier sage.

- Tu le connais, papi zinzin ? demanda Rose, intriguée.

- Bien sûr, pour l'avoir affronter il y a plusieurs centaines d'années… Mais il faut croire que monsieur veut une nouvelle branlée.

L'homme s'approcha des sorciers et leva son épée en direction de l'enchanteur.

- Merlin ! Fils du démon ! Viens te battre ! s'exclama le guerrier.

- C'est qui ce mariole ? demanda froidement Rogue.

- Je me permets de vous présenter Lancelot du Lac, premier Haut de l'Alliance Interdite… répondit Merlin. Et avant que vous ne disiez quoi que ce soit, il est pour moi…

L'enchanteur ôta d'un geste souple sa cape qui tomba gracieusement sur le bitume.

- Pendant que je m'occupe de cet abruti, vous filez. Je vous rejoindrai plus tard, marmonna le vieux sorcier à Hermione qui acquiesça.

Il leva son bâton, prêt à attaquer.

- Viens ma biquette… Je vais te faire un deuxième trou du cul…

Alors que Lancelot chargeait, épée au poing, Hermione sentit la puissance du premier haut. Et cette puissance était inimaginable. Elle regrettait de ne pouvoir assister à ce combat qui promettait d'être titanesque.

« Merlin, je compte sur vous… »

- Vous attendez quoi pour dégager ? Le déluge ? s'écria Merlin en parant la première attaque de Lancelot.

Les sorciers et les sages se mirent en route, tandis qu'Hermione et Rose traînaient à la fin du cortège que menaient Severus et Minerva. Les deux sages, tout en avançant, jetaient des regards au combat qui se déroulait derrière elle.

- Tu penses que Merlin va s'en tirer ? demanda l'ancienne Serpentard.

- J'espère… répliqua sombrement Hermione.

Elle tourna légèrement la tête et sursauta. Le premier sage fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière et s'encastra dans un mur. Lancelot du Lac éclata d'un rire froid et retourna son attention sur le groupe de sorciers qui s'éloignait.

- Une fois que j'en aurai fini avec lui, ce sera votre tour ! s'exclama le chevalier de la table ronde.

Une boule de feu percuta l'armure de fer du Haut et Merlin se releva avec un sourire crispé aux lèvres.

- Oh non ma pucelle… Quand j'en aurai fini avec toi, même cette salope de Vivianne ne te reconnaîtra pas. Je te garantie que dans deux minutes, tu ramasseras tes dents avec tes doigts cassés, mon couillon !

Les deux sorciers lancèrent chacun un sortilège et les deux attaques s'entrechoquèrent à mi chemin. Une explosion retentit, balayant tout sur son passage.

- A terre ! cria Hermione pour la troupe devant elle.

La neuvième sage attrapa sa fille par les épaules et la jeta au sol. La déflagration passa au dessus d'elles. Quand elles purent lever à nouveau la tête, tout le quartier s'était volatilisé et il ne restait aucune trace de Merlin et Lancelot. Là où se tenaient le Sage et le Haut ne flottait plus qu'un immense nuage de poussière au-dessus du néant. Seul raisonnait encore le rire fou du chevalier qui glaça le sang des sorciers stupéfaits. Les sept sages se regardèrent, atterrés.

- C'est mal partie, maugréa Pansy en tirant sur sa cigarette.

**FIN de la Trilogie des Sages, Tome 2 : L'Ascension**

* * *

**Vendredi prochain, sur ffnet :**

**L'heure du combat pour la survie de l'espèce humaine approche…**

_« Sept personnes apparurent subitement devant les sorciers et Ginny déglutit, serrant nerveusement sa baguette entre ses doigts._

_C'est quoi ce bordel ? marmonna William, prêt à se battre. »_

**Dix Sages contre dix Hauts dans une ville déserte servant d'arène…**

« _Hermione sentit son cœur plonger dans son estomac alors que les nouveaux venus, quatre femmes et trois hommes, échangèrent un rictus amusé._

_C'est l'heure de jouer ! s'exclama un homme aux cheveux blancs et courts, vêtu d'une armure romaine._ »

**La route sera semée d'embuches…**

« - _Je crois que nous sommes tombés dans un piège… répliqua sobrement Pansy en sortant son tube de vicodine._

_Elle goba deux cachets et remarqua que les sorciers la regardaient, effarés. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres._

_Quoi ? Vous ne vous attendiez pas à ce que ce soit facile, tout de même ? »_

**Et chacun devra se dépasser pour venir à bout des difficultés.**

_« - Rose… J'espère que tu es dans le coin._

_Ginny prit son élan, courut sur le museau du dragon et sauta dans le vide. »_

**Une prédiction faite va se réaliser. **

« _Contrairement à sa première mort, sa vie défila sous ses yeux. Sa vision se troubla sur l'image du visage souriant de Ginny et Hermione crut voir un éclair traverser son corps. Elle sombra dans l'inconscience et son cœur rata ses premiers battements avant que son corps ne percute le sol, quarante étages plus bas._ »

**La victoire sera-t-elle au bout du chemin ?**

_A suivre dans la Trilogie des Sages, Tome 3 : L'Apocalypse... _

_

* * *

_

_Et voila le travail !_

_N'hésitez pas à nous laisser des commentaires à Sygui et à moi-même ! Même du grand nord, réponse assurée !_

_Bises et à la semaine prochaine,_

_Link9  
_


End file.
